Kur Again R
by hollyleaf15
Summary: Zak Saturday has gotten himself into trouble before but never like this. A cat stole his Claw and his parents and uncle think he is delusional. Now, Zak is determine to find that cat and get his Claw back. Sounds simple right? Of course nothing is never simple in this family. Rewrite! Rated T for Swearing and Blood Pairings: ? OC's r in here! Read & Review! :3 Now complete!
1. Chapter 1: The Cat

**Kur Again**

Hollyleaf: Thank you very much for clicking this fanfiction! :) i am sooo happy! Also this is a rewrite of my very first fanfiction and series so here it is! Okay if you have read my other series or the fanfics of Secret Saturdays well…. Forget it! This is a different plot yet similar in a way. Also, it will contain OC's and a lot of them. Okay anyways, meet our main character and one of my favs, Zak Saturday!

Zak: Hi!

Hollyleaf: Okay also I found videos on Youtube that finally don't lead you to another website and then you can't watch at all. It is so annoying especially when they make it long enough to make it seem like an episode part or the whole episode. I don't have anythin' else so Zak do the disclaimer!

Zak: Okay. Hollyleaf15 does not own The Secret Sa

**Summary: Zak Saturday has gotten himself into trouble before but never like this. A cat stole his Claw and his parents and uncle think he is delusional. Now, Zak is determine to find that cat and get his Claw back. Sounds simple right? Of course nothing is never simple in this family.**

**This a rewrite. Similar Plot and Same Characters. Warning: Contains Swearing, Blood, and other things. Also, OC's are in here. Pairings will be introduce along the way.**

* * *

_**Prelude: The Cat**_

_**King Island, Alaska, United States**_

_**8:03 AM**_

Zak was currently hiding inside of a box well, he wasn't the only one.

"Hubababa!" Fisk whimpered.

"Hey! I know it's cramped in here but you wanted to come!" Zak said.

"Hbabab," Fisk grumbled.

"Remember we are supposed to make sure nobody knows we are here until we get there," Zak said.

"Babafada," Fisk said.

"Hey, when we get back, this is breeze over! Besides, mom and dad never let me go on missions anymore!" Zak complained.

"Badadaua," Fisk replied.

"I know it's for my safety since my Kur powers are gone but still they don't have to leave me out in the dark! It's only been a few months ago!" Zak countered. It was true. Several months ago, Zak faced against Argost who had stolen Anti-Kur powers from Zak Monday, his doppelganger. After Van Rook died, Zak agreed to go with Argost however he wanted it all and stole his powers too. This caused a mix of Anti-Matter and Matter to come together and something weird happened. Zak died however he came back to life. Doc and Drew tried to see if there was any piece of Kur within him but there wasn't. Nobody could explain this phenomenon, not even the Secret Scientist who seem to know almost any hidden secret.

Zak was just glad to not die at the age of 13. He still had a life to go on with! And with his powers gone, Doc and Drew kept Zak away from missions that are "too dangerous" and it was not dangerous, it would be something easy and soooo boring. So that explains why he and Fisk are in a box without Zon and Komodo because of the cold weather. Zak already found out where they were going, which was King Island, Alaska, and told Komodo and Zon and they decided to stay back. Zak was wearing his normal outfit but right next to him was his winter clothing. Then the airship landed and thank goodness they did not check the cargo or else they would have found Zak and Fisk. Zak wanted to go on this one since they were relocating a cryptid called the Thunderbird. The nearby city Nome kept on seeing a large condor like bird and the weather seemed to grow worse and worse.

The airship landed and Doc, Drew, and Doyle got out which was a cue for Zak and Fisk to get out as well. Zak and Fisk got out of the cargo box and looked the window to see Doc, Drew, and Doyle walked around the village on stilts going deeper and deeper until they could no longer be seen from Zak and Fisk's sight.

"Come on Fisk! Let's go!" Zak grabbed his Claw which was still his only weapon. Zak tried convince his family for a new weapon however, out of the 3 adults, only Doyle agreed to it. Zak was greatly disappointed but at least he still had his Claw.

Zak quickly put on his winter clothing and went outside. The weather was surprisingly warm but still slightly cold. It was perfect weather. The water was softly lapping against the shore of the tiny island.

Zak and Fisk exited the airship and onto the tiny island that contained the ghost town. Then Zak and Fisk ran towards where the three adults were because since they were here now, they can't send him back.

"So where do you think the Thunderbird is hiding?" Doyle asked.

"Maybe up higher," Doc suggested.

"Like up in the sky?" Zak asked.

"Well, we would have seen it on the way here- wait Zak!" Doc said in shock.

"Yeah?" Zak asked as innocently as possible.

"Why are you here? I thought we told you to stay home because-"

"It is too dangerous," Zak finished for Drew. "You can't keep me away from helping cryptids mom! You both know that!" Zak did not include Doyle since he is only who actually gets him into some of these missions at times.

"Well, since you are here, you can go back to the ship and we are going to find the Thunderbird," Doc replied. All of a sudden, the winds grew violent. Thunder roared as hail and rain pounded onto the poor victims below. Then a loud screeched roared throughout the sky as clouds that were not there grew more menacing after each passing minute.

"I think it found us," Doyle said. As if on cue, a giant condo like creature appeared also know as the Thunderbird.

The wind blew hard and this lifted Zak off his feet.

"Ah!" Zak was flew backwards and landed on the wall of a nearby building. His hair blew violently in the wind. Lighting, rain, and hail poured down as the Thunderbird commanded. The large condor bird glares down at them.

"Zak!" Doc and Drew cried. Drew ran over towards Zak but Doc held her back as a lighting bolt touched the ground right in front of them.

"I am alright," Zak said. He was about to get up when a black cat jumped onto his stomach. Its emerald eyes seemed almost human like however that's how Zak viewed every creature. The cat meowed.

"Sorry kitty, can't play now," Zak said. He pushed the cat off of him and went back to fight the Thunderbird. The cat quickly darted between the falling debris. The cat jumped onto Fisk's fur an disappeared in it as Fisk wondered in curiosity what jumped on him but it was diminished as the Thunderbird nosedived itself at Fisk. Zak shoot out his Claw and pulled Fisk out of the way from the Thunderbird. This however was not good since two things. One there a LIGHTNING STORM going on. Two, his weapon, the Claw, was I don't know made out of METAL. Lightning Storm + Metal = A shocking result. Lightning shoot towards Zak and gave him a terrible shock and dropped to the ground. Fisk quickly grabs Zak and runs away from the lightning.

Doyle was on the ground because jetpacks aren't very good in a storm and it's made out of metal and all. Just saying.

Doyle threw grenades at the Thunderbird however due to the violent winds that kept on changing directions every few moments sent it back towards Doyle. Doyle rolled out of the way as explosions were just behind him.

"Nice going genius," Doc remarked.

"Whatever. What are we going to do?" Doyle asked.

"Well, we need to calm it down," Drew said.

"How? Thunderbirds are very hostile about their territory!" Doc asked.

"I don't know!" Then the black cat peeked out of Fisk's fur as he ran over towards Doc, Drew, and Doyle. Zak was beginning to wake up and Fisk was still not chancing them getting hit by a lightning bolt. The cat bounced off of Fisk's fur, which was a miracle that the cat was still alive for both the hazardous weather and Fisk's fur itself, and snatched away the Claw holding it in its jaw. Fisk of course went to race after it but not before setting down Zak who was yelling at the cat to give back his weapon. The cat of course ignored him and dashed towards the alleyway. Zak and Fisk chased after it while Doc and Drew were busy avoiding not only the weather but some of Doyle's grenades that were swept up in the wind. Zak and Fisk chased after the cat into an alleyway however quickly lost the cat.

"Where did that darn cat go?!" Zak growled.

"Hbubaba."

"I know that! I know it disappeared but we still have to look for the cat!" The cat looked down at Zak and Fisk as if it was intrigued by their conversation but turned to leave with the Claw. The cat jumped from rooftop to rooftop finally found itself by a church. The cat jumped on top the rooftop and climbed to the top. It set down the Claw and closed its eyes. Its eyes began to glow a familar orange as well as the Thunderbird's eyes.

"Kur!" Doc, Drew, and Doyle shouted in shock. However when they looked for Zak, he was nowhere in sight. The Thunderbird calmed down as the storm dissipated and disappeared. The cat looked at the Thunderbird one more time before picking up the Claw between its teeth and jumping down from the top of the church to a plant to another before landing safely on the rooftop of the church and dashed off towards the edge of the small town at the edge of a forest. The cat jumped down from the last building and jumped higher up in the cliffs where a boy was waiting patiently. The stranger held out his hand and the cat oblige by dropping the Claw into his hand. The guy held it up and looked at it.

"Interesting," the guy said.

"What?" a shadowy girl figure asked now standing next to him.

"A boy who is Kur. So you weren't lying."

"Of course not brother! Why would I lie to you?"

"Maybe because you are an idiot."

"That's not very nice!" The girl pouted.

"Deal with it. Back to our mission at hand, we have the proof that this was the Claw that Zak Saturday aka Kur used. Now we need figure out where they live."

"How would we- oh no! Not that method!"

"Yes that one! Now send little Cleo off and running!" The girl grumbled as a black cat dashed off back towards the city where Zak and Fisk gave up on their search to find the Claw for the moment.

"Sorry mom and dad! I had to-"

"Zak!" Drew shouted.

"Its okay mom. All I had to get was my Claw back from a cat," Zak said gesturing to the cat in his arms.

"Wait so you didn't have the Claw?" Doc asked in pure curiosity.

"Nooo! This cat stole it then I found it! Wait, why are you asking?"

"Honey," Drew started.

"Kur is back," Doc finished for Drew.

"What!? I thought you guys calmed down the Thunderbird!"

"No, condor eyes glow a familiar orange glow," Doyle said.

"But no one had my Claw!" Zak said.

"By the way, where is your Claw?" Drew asked.

"Well, haha you see," Zak said in a nervous chuckle.

"Yes?" Drew asked holding out the "es" to encourage Zak to go on.

"Well a cat stole my Claw," Zak said. The three adults exchanges looks before bursting out laughing.

"Mini-man. That was the worst lie you ever told even when we were at training!" Doyle laughed.

"Its true though!" Zak shouted.

"Yeah sure it is. I think we have to take Miniman here and take a rerun of my lessons," Doyle said.

"And more training," Doc added.

"And less video games," Drew teased.

"Mom! Dad! Doyle! I am seriously telling you the- hey there goes that stupid cat!" Zak bolts after the black cat as it was watching them before suddenly disappearing and Doc, Drew, and Doyle didn't see the cat before it disappeared.

"Zak?" Drew asked concerned about her son's mental health.

"B-b-b-b-but. It. It was there. The evil cat was there," Zak mumbled pointing at the spot the cat was.

"Come on," Doyle said leading Zak away from the area and Doc went up to Drew.

"Should we tell him?" Doc asked.

"Yeah just not yet," Drew replied. The Thunderbird had left the area and well they weren't going to say anything about it yet.

They entered the airship and it took off but not before a small little black blur darted from the ground to one of the open windows. The boy from the top of the cliff grinned in satisfaction and as a snake slithered away from the scene.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Yeah! I am so happy that I finally getting to this fanfiction. Anyways, I also have to give credit to my two co-writers. Bdog3601 and T430Warriors2K or Bdog and 2K for short. 2K has been my co-writer for every work I do and I give him all the awesome ideas that I don't come up with. Bdog later on became my co-writer for he also helped me out on coming up with OC's and new plots. Anyways, Read and Review! Every review counts! Even Flames!


	2. Chapter 2:Okay, Wait What Just Happened?

**Kur Again R!**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone! I am back with a chapter however I won't be working on this until I update my other fanfictions okay? I promise I will be back. Anyways, the 4 reviews I've gotten are amazing. 4 reviews and this is only one chapter. Amazing! XD I do not own The Secret Saturdays or else I wouldn't be here would I?

Guest: I agree and thank you for the compliment. Also I have these amazing ideas that pop out of nowhere and well I can't help but write it down.

Bdog3601: Good! :D I feel in a very very good mood. :D

max saturday: Why would I not write more? I don't give up on a fanfiction. I always write it out and since I am doing this rewrite, all my other Kur Agains are not really related.

PacersSaturday2013: Thanks for the *spoiler* so much! I will be sure to include *spoiler* in my fanfiction.

draken14142: And guess what? The chapter is here!

I am also willingly to add OC's to this fanfiction.

_**I do not own The Secret Saturdays and some of the OCs.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Okay, wait what just happened?**

"That was amazing! Let's do it again!" Zak shouted as they landed back at their HQ which they don't do very often. Ever since the dub "Fiskerbot Attack," the Saturday HQ was destroyed however over the few months, they manage to rebuild it all.

Zak was about to exited out of the airship when Doc and Drew stepped right in front of him. Zak tried to go around them but they moved to block his path.

"Okay, what is my punishment?" Zak said giving up.

"You are grounded," Drew said.

"Big time," Doc replied.

"Is it for sneaking on board the airship or losing my Claw?" Zak asked.

"Both." Zak sighed as they pointed towards the direction of his room. Zak sighed and dragged his feet towards his room as now nicknamed "jail cell." Zak went inside and was glad that at least he had his TV and videos games in here as well as a window view of the area. Zak looked around as he saw his Claw on the bed as usual- wait a second. His claw! Zak grabbed his Claw and wondered how it got here however his thoughts were interrupted when a BOOM sounded echoed through out the area making the birds from the area fly up scared of the commotion. Zak ran out of his room only to bump into Doyle.

"Did you-"

"Yeah, I saw. Now let's go find out what it is," Doyle said. Zak nodded as Drew and Doc were waiting for them outside as well as his brothers and sister, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon.

"I hope that wasn't a poacher or something like that," Drew said.

"We better go find out before any gets hurt," Doc said.

Zak jumped onto Fisk's back and Doyle flew in the air with Zon. They all rushed towards the scene. A girl from the window watched them as they left and took out a cellphone. She dialed a number and soon was answered with a "Hello?"

"The Saturdays have left the building," the girl said.

"Good job Cleo," the boy on the other line said with a teasing voice at the end.

"Don't call me that! Just get your ass over here," she snapped.

"Okay okay Miss Snappy Pants," the boy said. Before she could say anything, the boy hung up. She glared at the phone as if a glare can reach other line of the phone and could kill someone. She then then turned around and jumped onto the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Zak and them arrived at scene. On the ground laid a girl with short black hair some how manage to be put into a short pigtail with a rubber band clip to keep it in place as well as a lock of hair on her right side that could never seems to fall out every time. She had on a black t shirt that said Search and Rescue out line in white with purple and pink shading around it. She also had on plain black pants and shoes and was currently unconscious. She had some bleeding cuts and bruises while an older boy stood over him with a triumphant grin on his face. He had dark brown hair with light blue eyes. He was wearing a white t shirt with long green camouflage pants. He was now leaning over the girl reaching down at her.

Fisk charged forward with Zak on as he knock over the boy over and Doc checked on the girl. Zak jumped off of Fisk as he was pushed off and Zak slammed down his Claw. The boy quickly dodged out of the way.

"Hey! That's not nice attacking people for no reason!" The boy shouted.

"What the irony!" Doyle said as he dropped from the air and kicked the boy in the chest. The boy then grabbed Doyle's legs and shoved him off as he rolled backwards. Doyle used his jet pack to prevent any bruises.

"Holly a little help here!" The boy shouted as Drew drew her Fire sword out and flames were sent her way. The boy dodge out of the way however he didn't appear to have any weapons on him.

Meanwhile, Doc was checking up on the girl. The wounds were not deep and weren't life threatening however Doc still needed to bandage her up in case her wounds got infected.

"Holly! Please help me like right now!" The boy cried for back up as he was about to be sneak attack from Zak. The girl's eyes shoot opened revealing a dark brown that could be easily mistaken for black. Doc turned around to get some bandages and then turned back to find she was gone.

The girl moved so fast that even train professionals had a hard time keeping track of her movement.

The girl raced up towards Zak and kneed him in the face. She then turned quickly and kicked Doyle in the face and punched Drew in the stomach. They all crumpled down in pain as they looked at the girl. She then turned at them with a cold hard glare.

"What do you think you are doing hurting my brother?" She demanded.

"Eh?" They were all confused.

"I said what were you doing hurting my brother?" She demanded again.

"We thought he was attacking you," Doc said.

"Heck no! We were training duh!" She said and her eyes soften.

"Ehem!" The boy coughed.

"What?!" She asked.

"Well?" He tapped his foot to show his impatience with her.

"Okay!" She untied the silver bell from her belt loop and gave it to the boy. "There you won!" He then gave her a triumphant grin but the girl just glared back.

"I am sorry for the misunderstanding," Drew said.

"No problem. My name is Holly."

"My name is Cody Blatchler."

"Doc Saturday."

"Drew."

"Doyle Blackwell."

"Zak! This is Fisk, Zon, and Komodo."

"Oh my gosh!" Holly screamed like crazy fan girl scream.

"What?!" They find Holly missing from where she was and found her looking at Fisk in pure amazement.

"Your the Fiskerton Phantom! See Cody! I told you that cryptids exist!" Holly said pointing at Fisk. The Saturdays (including Doyle) were amazed by the personality change. It was like Holly was a little 6 year old and not like a serious Holly who seems to be mature like 5 or 10 times her age.

"This is only one time. Besides, I don't even know when to believe you or not at times," Cody said.

"Hey! Tell me a time where you did not believe me!"

"Like you said about the fairies and unicorns exist," Cody said.

"And bunnies are evil!" Holly added.

"My points exactly," Cody said. Holly pouted.

"Would you like to come in and see our house?" Drew invited.

"Cool! But what about him," Holly said her voice turning to a more serious tone as she pointed at Doyle.

"Me?"

"Yes you! Don't think I don't recognize a criminal with a bounty over his head in multiple countries," Holly said.

"How do you-"

"I have my resources and besides I am not a 13 year old prodigy for nothin!" She said with pride however it was soon ruined when she closed her eyes and held her head high and tripped on a rock which made her fall down on her face. She then got up and started to cry. If this was an anime, they would have sweat drop mark on their faces.

"Are you sure she is a genius at all?" Doyle asked Cody.

"Yeah but she can be very childish at times," Cody said.

"I am amazed that you to are related," Drew said.

"We are actually not. We are just close friends," Cody said.

"Really?" Drew said in shock.

"Yeah. She is actually quite strong for someone her age and has gone through things no child should have to go through," Cody said. He then left their side and went over to Holly and comfort her by giving her a taco which amazingly shut her up pretty quickly and ended up with her eating the taco quickly.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding," Cody said.

"What was that explosion?" Doc asked.

"Hehehe... Lets just say we went over board this time," Cody said which meant a competition with getting something using anything at all cost which usually meant explosives were involved.

"Hey would you like to come back to our house and stay there?" Zak asked.

"Sure!" Holly quickly said and bounced away towards the Saturday HQ. She then came back and looked at them.

"This is the right way right?" Holly asked bouncing up and down.

"Yes."

"So we are off!" She bounced off and the Saturdays followed as they chatted along the way.

"So how does she knew I was a wanted person with a bounty over my head?" Doyle asked.

"I used to be a Navy Seal and I still do work for the Navy Seals just not in the field," Cody said. Before he could ask, a beeping noise went off on Drew's wrist.

"Someone has broken in our house," Drew said. Then Holly broke into a run and dashed off towards the Saturday HQ while Cody went after her.

"Zak-"

"I know stay away!" Zak groaned.

"No, I was going to say come with us," Doc replied. Zak shouted Yes! and ran off towards the HQ with everyone else on their tail.

Zak saw Holly and Cody waiting outside of the HQ patiently. Doc and Drew ran forward in with Zak right behind them. Zak entered their living room where they found a boy and a girl with short black hair and matching green eyes look at them with the fridge opened and a spoon in their mouths with an empty Triple Chocolate Chip ice cream container. The girl had her long black hair in a ponytail held up together with a green ribbon. She also had a green t-shirt that says, "Don't mess with me" and long black pants. She also had on black laced combat boots.

The boy had short spiky black hair. He had a plain white t-shirt on with camoflauge pants. His shoes were worn but not to a point where there are holes in them.

"Hey! That was my ice cream!" Zak shouted.

"So," they said at the same time with an uncaring attitude. They then glared at each other.

"Jinx you owe me a soda! No, you owe me a soda! Stop copying me! Hey!" They both shouted.

"Ehmen!" They turned to see Drew with their fury of glares.

"What?" The girl glared.

"Why are you here?" Drew said.

"Maybe 'cause we are starving after a long trip," the girl snapped and bit off a cookie.

"You don't look starving," Drew said.

"'Cause we ate Sherlock," the boy finally grumbled.

"And at last silent boy speaks!" The girl exaggerated. The boy mumbled something.

"Sorry? What did you say?" She said holding up a hand around her ear.

"You heard me," the boy grumbled crossly.

"Hello!" The two siblings turned towards Doyle.

"Would you care to explain why you are here?" Doyle said. Then the two looked at each other and seemed to communicate silently and then turned back towards the Saturdays and their two guests.

"Um, well you see..." The girl started out looked down suddenly interested at the ground and pushing her two pointer fingers together.

"Yes?" They all pressed.

"Geesh! Can't you just say you need protection?" The boy huffed.

"Protection from who?" Drew asked.

"Everyone knows him as either the Yeti or V. V. Argost," she mumbled.

"What!?"

"You mean Argost from Weird World? He had a good TV show though," Holly said.

"How did this happened?" Zak asked.

"Well you see..."

* * *

_Flashback!_

_Chloe and her brother Tyler walked down the streets of Paris, France._

_"Finally, some fresh air! I've heard about that stunt that went wrong here however, I don't think that's the case," Chloe said. _

_"Me either. The stuff that happened here were too explainable unless a - happened. Maybe the Legend of the Smoke Mirror is true," Tyler replied. _

_"Maybe," Chloe mumbled as they entered the amazing glass pyramid or Louve Museum. They did not even take a glance at the art work but went towards the area with the artifacts. There they saw the only object that caught their attention, the Smoke Mirror. _

_Their were legends about there is a parallel universe on the other side of this dark mirror. Chloe and Tyler looked at the mirror. Then a komodo dragon appeared. _

_"Okay, you two prats help me out here," the Komodo dragon said. _

_"Oh please, whatever shall we do?!" Chloe exaggerated. _

_"I don't know whatever should we do?" Tyler played along. _

_"I know!" A hand grabbed out and grabbed Chloe's hand. _

_"What the-"_

_"Now you are supposed to be the naughty girl, I am!" A girl with long light blond hair said with a triumphant grin. She had matching green eyes that seem to pierce your skin and your bones. She then kicked Chloe in the face sending her flying towards the wall. Tyler growled and charged forward and punched out his fist. She stopped it however the force of the punch caused the ground to crack ever so slightly. _

_"How did you do that?" Tyler demanded. _

_"My secrets to keep," she said. _

_"And mine. You are my evil doppelganger correct?" Chloe asked. _

_"And the last person crosses the finish line! Let me introduce myself, my name is Khloe with a 'k' not a 'c.' Get it got it good?" She asked. "Well if you didn't too bad!" She then kicked Chloe sending her slid across the floor which had turned into a weird substance and statues started to come to life. Then a wind blew and a doorway appeared. _

_"Greetings and beyond the new," a familiar voice said. Chloe's eyes went wide and quickly whispered to Tyler and they both nodded. Tyler and Chloe raced out of the building and out into the streets as fast as they come away from Paris. _

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

"I have never seen that effect with the Matter and Anti-Matter before," Zak said.

"Wait, you have seen this before?" the two shouted in shock.

"Yes, my doppelganger Zak Monday is from the Smoke mirror as well as everyone else except Doyle," Zak said.

"Oh I see..." Chloe trailed off into thought.

"Hold on a second, what is going on?" Cody asked.

"With what?" Doc asked.

"Like everything," Cody said.

"I don't have enough pieces to figure out exactly what this is about," Holly said.

"Have you ever heard of Kur?" This was met by one nod from Holly.

"Kur, ancient evil cryptid that has the influence over cryptids. Some people were led to believe the key to finding Kur is through the Kur stone," Holly explained.

"Yes however, 13 years ago, we dug up the Kur Stone and it contained Kur's spirit within it," Drew said.

"I see. I don't know the exact story but Kur is Zak isn't? Zak is 13 by my guess and he does have the hand of Tsul'Kalu which is an artifact which helps forces powers or in this case, Zak's. I remember seeing that on your quick battle against Cody. Then, people and cryptids probably came after him to either destroy Zak or somehow 'protect him' is that correct so far?" Holly asked them which was replied in nods.

"After soon, Zak Monday's powers were taken away and Argost used it as his own. Then he decided to steal mines as well only after a sacrifice of a friend... However the most unusual thing happened," Zak said. He could have sworn that Chloe tensed up very badly when he began but continued on. "I was supposed to die however after 3 minutes, I came back to life. We still don't know what caused it or how it is possible for it to happen."

"I remember you guys were talking about Anti-Matter and Matter shit right?" Cody asked. This was met by nods. "Since those two shouldn't mix, weird things happened so why not in this case?"

"How did-"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Cody snorted.

"True, that answer was right underneath your noses and you neglected to see that," Holly said.

"You are calling us dumb?" Doc said grabbing Holly by the collar and force her against the wall.

"No, you were just trying to figure out a complicated way but not the simple one that was under your noses," Holly replied. "Besides." Holly disappeared and quickly appeared from behind Doc and threw him at the TV which ending up breaking the TV.

"Come on! What do people have against TV?" Doc asked.

"It rots your brain you retard," Holly huffed.

"How did you escape?" Doyle asked.

"I escape because I am a ninja besides that was too easy," Holly yawned and threw kunai knuves at the two. The knives outlined their bodies and was not a single millimeter off. "I like to have a challenge. Also Cody?"

"Yes?"

"I am in the mood for vanilla ice cream with sprinkles and a whipped cream and a cherry on top!" Holly said popping the "p."

"I have to go back and get it," Cody replied.

"I want- mmmm!" Cody shoved a marshmallow to shut her up for a bit.

"You trained as a ninja? That is sooo cool! When did you start training? Can you train me?" Zak asked excitedly. Holly's eyes suddenly harden and looked at Zak with a cold stare that made Zak shut up.

"No," Holly said turning her back away from him sharply.

"Why not?" Zak asked.

"Because you are still a kid," Holly replied.

"But you one too!" Zak said.

"I lost my childhood when I was an infant. I never had a childhood so consider me as an adult," Holly hissed. Then she stalked off clearly pissed off.

"Sorry Zak. It's just her past that's all," Cody apologized.

"What can be so bad?" Drew asked.

"I am not even sure enough myself however I do know she lost her parents when she was 3 years old," Cody said darkly. They gasped.

"I couldn't even think of that happening," Zak said.

"Me too. However being a 3 year old genius, many people went after her, even the government," Cody replied.

"They wanted to either use her as a weapon or wanted to keep her away or even manipulated her," Zak said recalling the time where everyone well the few yet many people who knew about cryptids

"It sounds like you know this kind of situation," Cody said.

"He probably does or else why would he say that," Chloe said continuing to eat a cookie. Cody flinched very slightly.

"Eh! I forget you were in here," Cody replied.

"Maybe it's because you guys were just being too loud," Tyler replied and munched on a cracker.

"You calling us loud mouths?!" Doc asked.

"Well, I didn't say that you said it yourself," Tyler grimy said.

"Anyways, you don't mind if us two crash here? We kind of need a place to stay at," Chloe asked.

"Of course not!"

"Yes!" Doc's refusal was not heard over Zak's approval. Cody nodded and quickly disappeared to find Holly.

"Cool! Do you want to see a magic trick?" Chloe asked.

"Like what?" Zak asked.

"Like something appear out of thin air?" Chloe said with a smile.

"Okay!" Chloe smiled and put on a magian's hat as well as taking off her jacket and held it over her hand. She pulled it away to reveal a pack of cards.

"For my first trick, I will like each of you to pick a card!" They obliged.

Zak: Ace of Spade

Doc: King of Diamond

Drew: Queen of Heart

Doyle: Jack of Clover

Tyler: 10 of Diamond

Fisk: 9 of Spade

Komodo: 8 of Hearts

Zon: 7 of Clover

"Remember your cards and put the cards back into the stack." They shoved the cards back into different spots and Chloe shuffled the cards and then quickly shuffled behind her back.

"Now as I shuffle, I will first take a guess at what number or face the card is for the card you have. This does not include the diamonds, hearts, spades, or clovers. Okay, Zak had the Ace, Doc had the King, Drew had the Queen, Doyle had the Jack, Tyler had the 10, Fisk had the 9, Komodo had the 8 and lastly, Zon had the 7. Is that correct?" Chloe asked. This was soon met with nods and they looked at her amazed.

"Okay so let's go see the cards! So let's grab all the ones I have said from Ace and King to 7. Chloe kept the cards towards her as she tossed the unneeded ones but show them before she tossed them. Then she was left with 24 cards left. What?

"There is 24 cards not 32 cards," Doyle replied.

"Yes, you see, the cards you had were very shy. I have to over to each of you and retrieve it myself since they like their new buddy," Chloe sighed as if it was not really that awful. She went over to Zon and clapped her hands 3 times and then a card came flying down, the 7 of Clover.

She then went over and held her hand over his head and a card appeared 8 of Hearts. She then went to Fisk and reached into the fur saying sorry and pulled out a card, 9 of Spade. She then rubbed Tyler's head hardly and grabbed a card, 10 of Diamond. She then just merely held her hand over his chest to reveal the Jack of Clover.

Then went off to Doc and Drew and gave them their cards just by a mere flick of the wrist by the hands. Chloe finally went over to Zak and leaned over and quietly whispered.

"Thank you Zak," she whispered before Zak could ask, she shoved the card in his face and then walked off and bowed.

"I can lead you towards our guest rooms," Drew replied.

"Thank you," Chloe and Tyler said. They left with Doc as well leaving Doyle who left to go to his room, Zak and his cryptid brothers and sister.

"Chloe, she said 'Thank you' but for what?" Zak wondered aloud.

"Hobba daa raaams"

"It can't be just for staying here. If it was, why did she just whisper it to me instead of saying it aloud?" Zak said.

~Meow!~

Zak turned towards the source of the sound and saw the same black cat who stole his Claw even though he got it back, Zak was still pissed about stealing his Claw.

"I got you now cat!" Zak jumped forward trying to grab the cat, keyword here, trying. The cat jumped up and due to inertia, he continued on. Zak fell on the couch and the cat landed on his back. Fisk tried to grab the cat as well however it jumped off Zak's back and Fisk made them fall to the ground.

The cat sat in front of them as they slowly got up and waved its tail back and forth in a mocking as if it was saying "Im better than you are." The cat darted between them and once again took Zak's Claw.

Zak and Fisk quickly got up and raced after the cat. The cat raced down the hallways and quickly turned the corner. Zak and Fisk followed and saw a black tail went into a room. Zak and Fisk went inside of the room and saw Tyler holding up the cat glaring at her.

"Naughty Little Cleo. Stop stealing other people's stuff," Tyler scolded the cat. The cat drop the Claw and it landed with a soft thud. Zak scooped it up and glared at the cat. Fisk stuck his tongue out at the cat and the cat hissed which made Fisk jumped.

"Cleo, be nice," Tyler scolded. The cat mews as if it was saying, "No its not."

"So, where is Chloe at?" Zak asked.

"How should I know? She never tells me anything," Tyler replied.

"Oh. So how old are you?"

"16."

"Wait, do you have-"

"A driver's license heck yeah."

"Lucky! Well, I am going to go," Zak said.

"Bye!" Zak left and then Tyler looked at Cleo. Then he looked up at Chloe.

"You almost got us caught," Tyler said.

"I did as you asked Tyler," Chloe replied as she sat down on the bed.

"You did."

"Yes. Now excuse me, I don't want them to not trust us further than before," Chloe replied before leaving the room. Tyler sighed and wondered what do with her at times.

* * *

Doyle waited impatiently at the front door of the Saturdays' home. _Where is that stupid partner of mine?_ Doyle thought impatiently. Doyle was considering whether or not to ditch however he always had _her_ as his teacher so ditching was not an option. Then a 19 year old boy with emerald eyes and almond brown hair flew down with his jet-pack and landed right in front of Doyle.

"Where were you Thomas Beatty?" Doyle asked slightly pissed off.

"I was busy with some company but it's nothing to be worried about," the boy replied.

"Okay. Did you find anything related to Kur?" Doyle asked. Thomas shook his head.

"I didn't find anything new," Thomas replied.

"Oh I see… Anyways, do me a favor. Find out about this Chloe and Tyler," Doyle replied handing over a picture of Chloe and Tyler he had snapped of them.

"How come?" Thomas asked.

"We had new company that keeps on appearing everywhere we go," Doyle replied.

"Oh. Okay, I will. For now, shall we meet these new guests?" Thomas asked.

"Fine, go right ahead," Doyle replied and went inside.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Okay this is where MOST of the OC's are introduce and more is coming maybe like *spoiler* or *spolier* more coming. Also I would like to mention the new OC's real quick and their creators.

_**Tyler and Chloe: Hollyleaf15**_

_**Cody and Holly: Bdog3106**_

_**Thomas Beatty: PacersSaturday2013**_

Hollyleaf: Also BUNNIES ARE EVIL!

2K: What did they ever do to you?

Hollyleaf: Nothin, they are just evil duh. Okay so anyways, I will be adding more soon. You just got to wait that's all. Read and Review! Every review counts! Even flames! Just don't set it on fire.


	3. Chapter 3: I know you

Hollyleaf: Hi everyone! I am back and yes OC's will appear. So quick recap on the OC's.

_Holly: Intelligent? Crazy? Insane?_

_Cody: Former Navy Seal_

_Chloe: Sister to Tyler, Connection to Cleo?_

_Tyler: Brother to Chloe, Connection to Kur?_

_Thomas: New Partner to Doyle?_

Hollyleaf: That's about it so anyways disclaimer. I-(Holly pushed me out of her way)

Holly: Hollyleaf does not own anything except for Chloe and Tyler!

Hollyleaf: Hey! That was my line! T~T

* * *

**Chapter 3: I know you**

**Saturday HQ, 3:08PM**

Thomas and Doyle walked in and Zak, Tyler, and Fisk were having a brawl of the video games. They were racing game and so far Zak was winning.

"I am winning!" Zak cheered.

"Oh no you aren't!" Tyler then made Zak crashed.

"Nooo!" Fisk then crash against Tyler then pass him.

"Noo!"

"Yes!" Fisk said.

"I am not going to be beaten by a Gorilla cat," Tyler said. Just Holly walked from the other side and was yawning.

"So who winning?" Holly asked yawning.

"Me!" Zak shouted just as he past the two.

"No me!" Tyler shouted.

"Well, that's nice to know," Holly said and opened her eyes. Her eyes went wide eyed.

"Tommy?" Holly said in shocked. Thomas looked over to Holly.

"Do I know you?" Thomas asked.

"Oh never mind I guess it was a mistake. I just waking up from a nap. I just remember I forgot something so ta ta!" Holly quickly said and waved goodbye. She then went back into the direction she came from.

"That was weird," Thomas said.

"Well, she is weird," Doyle said. Just then Cody came around the corner with Holly tugging at his shirt trying to get from going in the room.

"What is wrong- Thomas," Cody sneered.

"Cody!" Thomas shouted.

"You know him?" Doyle asked.

"Yep, he is Abby Grey's husband," Thomas sneered.

"What!" Doyle was mad one because she was his boyfriend, two she married someone else. Holly hid behind Cody.

"And you are Holly?" Thomas said. Honesty, when he met her, she was only 5 so major difference. Also, he had no reason to have a grudge against her. She is after all stuck with the two. Holly nodded and hid behind Cody.

Thomas threw grenades at them and Holly grabbed Cody before the grenades got close and threw him to the side leaving her to face the grenades however due to her being a ninja, she moved before the grenades could get to her and went towards the window. Using the small blast to boost her speed. She then jumped out leaving Cody to face the Saturdays while Chloe and Tyler just sat to the side with popcorn planning to watch the show.

"I guess Holly is a wimp and is too afraid to fight," Thomas taunted glad not to fight her. Then a kick sent him flying backwards and into the wall. Holly jumped back and landed with a bunch of gear on her back and her own as well. They couldn't help but think how fast that was. Running, grabbing gear, carry gear plus your own, run back and jump up to the window in order "Who are you calling a wimp you jerk?" Holly spat at Thomas as he groaned from the spot just under the TV. Doc was glad that at least the TV was not broken.

"Here Cody," Holly said giving him his gear. She then turned to face the Saturday which kunai in hand.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Cody said. Holly knew this was going to be slightly harder for her because it's easier to move around in an open area. Holly moved closely to Cody and quickly tapped in Morse code.

LURE THEM INTO THE WOODS. I WILL TAKE CARE OF THE REST.

Cody nodded and Holly threw a smoke bomb. The Saturdays and the two unlucky guest coughed as Cody and Holly escape through the window.

"After *cough cough* them," Doc said. Thomas grabbed the nearest thing to him, which was a tv and threw it out a window and the smoke cleared out rapidly however Doc was not happy.

"Come on! Not the TV!" Doc shouted. Thomas shrugged. "It was the nearest thing."

They went outside and chased after Holly and Cody into the woods and found themselves at a clearing where Holly was up against a tree huffing and puffing and sweating. She was sitting on the ground holding her foot in pain. Drew went towards her but Thomas stopped her.

"It's a trap," Thomas said.

"Eh? I can't believe you remember my tricks," Holly said standing up. She then jump ups and lands on something that could not be seen, well at least from where they are standing.

"You realized you walked into my trap," Holly asked more as a statement than a question. Holly reached down and grabbed the string which made her finger slightly bleed. The string inevitably closed off the way they came from. "Welcome to my maze. Invisible strings are everywhere and if you get too close, the string will cut you slightly unless you are stupid enough to continue on."

"Did you forget we have jetpacks?" Doyle said. He tried to use his jetpack but it gargled and didn't take off as well as Thomas's. They knew exactly who was the criminal for this one and glared at her.

"Did I mention I empty out your guys fuel before I escape?" Holly asked wondering how they could not notice that their jetpacks were lighter and the fuel was almost out. She stayed in the same spot not wanting to go any further.

"And I of course am the only who sets this up. Not even Cody knows exactly how get out this perfectly safe," Holly grinned.

"Now, let's play a little game!" She jumped up and landed up in the middle.

"Ran like little rabbits before the hunter wolf comes and tears you to shreds," Holly smiled. Holly jumped "And to end this, you have to get to the end," Holly said. Holly smiled. She did make this maze fairly easy and this was just a simple game to her however will they be able to solve this little game.

"How do we know which way is safe?" Zak said.

"Easy we cut through it," Drew replied. She got out her Fire sword however, Holly pulled the strings and it grabbed the sword out of Drew's hands and over to Holly's. Holly then threw it to that tree.

"The safe spot is by the tree," Holly replied. "That is the finish line however you must get there through my maze," Holly replied.

"Well, I am glad we are not in there," Chloe said to Tyler in the woods observing the situation in the treetops. Chloe curiosity sparkled in her eyes and Tyler noticed it.

"Yeah, you should go help them," Tyler said gesturing to the group.

"No," Chloe said even though she wanted to help.

"Fine, Cleo go help," Tyler said.

"Why should I?" Chloe said stubbornly.

"We need them so go," Tyler said.

"Damn it, I hate when you are right," Chloe said. Chloe disappeared and in her place was Cleo.

Meow! ~ Cleo jumped down and into the Maze successfully. She jumped onto Zak and grabbed his Claw once again.

"My Claw!" Zak chased after Cleo. Cleo ran forward until she stopped. Holly looked at the cat with curiosity. The cat of course knew where to go due to their enhanced senses and which way is safe. Holly smiled. However what if those senses were blocked… Holly smiled and threw down cat nip all over the place blocking off the sense of smell. The cat immediately went towards the cat nip and ended up cutting itself. Zak chased after the cat grabbed it and went back towards Doc and Drew. Zak cut some cuts however he checks the cat ignoring his wounds.

Holly smiled. She then grabbed out her kunai and cut all the strings letting the strings fall harmless to the ground.

"You win," Holly smiled. They all looked at her with shock.

"What?!"

"Yeah, this was just a simple test and obviously you passed," Holly said.

"What test?" Thomas asked going up to her and holding her up.

"It was just a simple test of seeing if you are really trustworthy. You are. Zak went after the cat after it hurt itself and then brought it back out of there not even bothering to check for the lines as he passed by. That means you are trust worthy," Holly said.

"So this was a test?" Doc said.

"Yep!" Holly said happily.

"So why did you attack us?" Thomas said.

"I never did. All I did was simply self-defense. If anything, at most I did was set a test up but it wasn't lethal," Holly said. "Besides, you attack Cody and me first." Thomas's jaw went straight to the floor realizing his mistake. Holly simply grabbed his pressure point in his hand and he let go making her drop to the floor.

"Besides if I really want to kill you, I would have already done it." Holly then shoved past Thomas and made sure herself that her threads didn't go too deep on Zak. The cat had a few cuts but they were enough to make it slightly bleed. One was on its face, her left leg and her stomach. The cat didn't mewed in pain however it did mewed then disappeared back into the forest before Chloe and Tyler came out. Chloe smiled though her smile slightly faultier like she was in pain. Nobody noticed it except for Holly which she carefully tuck away the information.

"Hey Thomas," Holly said. Thomas turned around in confusion.

"Yes?" Holly rushed over and kicked him down there and Thomas crumpled in pain.

"That was for hurting Cody!" Holly shouted. Reminder to anybody: Never hurt Cody or someone important to Holly because Holly will be pissed off.

"Aww how cute," Holly turned and faced the voice. It was an almond hair and caramel brown eyes brown. He heard on a belt full of devices and a missile launcher. He also had on a jetpack and Holly immediately changed to a bright bubbly yet dumb Holly.

"Alex!" Holly jumped on top of him and was hugging him thus making him fall down onto the grass.

"Hey Holly," Alex said. "Can you get off of me?" Holly quickly got off and Alex looked at the Saturdays.

"So who are they?" Alex said.

"No one of you interest," Holly said which earned her a "HEY!" from everyone.

"See none of your interest!" Holly giggled. They all glared at her as Alex and her got up from the ground.

"Why would I be interested in anyone besides you?" Alex flatly said.

"Alex! Anyways, you are back!" Holly shouted.

"Not really," Alex chuckled nervously scratching the back of the neck.

"Why not?!" Holly moaned.

"Because we were passing through and Abby let me say hi before I go on my next one," Alex explained.

"Abby Grey?" Doyle growled.

"The one and only." Abby flew in and landed next to Holly.

"Hi Abby," Alex said using a monotone voice.

"Hi Abby!" Holly bubbly said. There was certainly a huge difference between the two.

"Hi Holly, Cody," Abby greeted.

"Your ex-boyfriend is over there gloating over you," Holly yawned and pulled Drew's Firesword from the tree. She then threw it and landed several feet away from Drew.

"Also, they were mean, they attacked me with grenades," Holly grinned as she jumped into the tree and sat on the top.

"Oh really? I guess I have to be kind and return the favor," Abby said.

"You can if you want to," Holly called from on top of the tree.

"Well I will help too!" Alex said.

"Thank you! I will just take a break up here," Holly replied lying back into the branches and fell "asleep."

"It's still a wonder how she does not fall off when she sleeps up there," Abby said.

"She a ninja, what do you expect," Alex replied.

"Besides, why would I miss the chance to pay back the kindness you've shown Holly and also I want to have a bit of fun," Abby said. Holly looked up from the tree. She took out a cell phone and flip it open.

**2:30**

Right on time, Holly thought. She glanced down. Chances 7/9 for Saturdays 2/9 for her side. Her joining in and ending battle: 95% Holly observed. 3 o'clock. It will go down. Holly could see the battle and everyone easily from up there. She glanced down at Chloe. She clutched her side and as far as Chloe knows, she doesn't know anything.

Holly relaxed. 15 minutes. She laughed at the irony. Wait 15 minutes and save people's lives; 15 years old she dies. Holly was not going to commit suicide no it was because- Boom!

Holly's hair blew slightly from the explosion and glanced down.

Zak was grinning and had his Claw out and Doyle had a huge smirk on his face with a few missing grenades. Abby and Alex were up in the head and a scorch mark below them. Abby was currently glaring at Alex and he was glaring at Zak and Doyle more at Zak. Holly quickly put the quickly piece the scenario together.

_Scenario:_

_Alex threw grenades however; Zak used his Claw to catch the grenades and threw them back. Doyle threw more grenades to add to the explosion. Abby and Alex used their jetpacks to avoid the explosion._

"I still haven't lost my touch," Holly said and check the time. 14 minutes and 10 seconds.

Abby threw down her flash bang grenades and flew down kicking Doyle and Alex flew down and kick Doc and Drew. What? He wasn't going to harm him only if necessary.

Fisk charges towards Holly's direction and Holly's eyes narrowed. She whistles a loud high pitch sound. Fisk was about to hit Alex when a blur shot out from the woods and tackles Fisk to the ground. A Tapire-iauara. (1) It snaps its jaw at Fisk as he tries to keep it off with his legs as he tries to reach for something else to hit the cryptid with.

Doc punched the ground as Alex came charging and the ground turned to ice. Alex grinned and his shoes added spikes once it touched the new tureen and Drew fires her Fire sword. Alex gets blasted back from the blast.

Meanwhile, Zak shot his Claw which wrapped around Abby's legs which made her fall.

"How nice of Zak to wrap her up," Doyle taunted before throwing grenades. Abby rolled away which made Zak lose his grip on his Claw. The grenades exploded and Abby even further away. However as Abby got up, Alex flew towards Abby and made Abby and him crash into a tree.

Holly looked at the time.

3 minutes 6 seconds. Holly flipped opened her phone and quickly texted. Abby's phone and Alex's rung in unison. Alex quickly got it out.

Almost done. Stay alive till then. ;) ~Holly Alex held the phone in his hand and Doc glared at Alex.

"What did that say?" Doc asked.

"It said it's none of your business," Alex sharply replied.

"Fine, we will find out ourselves," Doyle replied.

"Oh really?" Alex threw the cellphone up and sent a mini missile and it exploded. "How will you do it now?"

"How about-"

"You shut your mouth and let this be peaceful," Holly interrupting Doyle jumping down from the tree.

"And who's going to stop us?" Doyle challenged.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Zak said.

"No duh Sherlock," Alex replied.

"Now Alex and Abby I am sure you are late aren't you?" Holly calmly asked.

"Well, we have about another half hour to get there," Abby said.

"I can't have you be late with your mission," Holly said. Alex and Abby put on their masks, and Holly pulled a black mask (2) over her face and her hair. She then threw down smoke gas making them cough. Alex and Abby escaped and Cody arrived on the scene.

"Are you going to do battle here all day?" Cody asked.

"No, lets go back home. I am sick of battling and being serious," Holly replied and they walked off as the smoke cleared.

"Where did they go?" Doc asked.

"They disappeared," Zak said.

"Why were they here?" Thomas said aloud.

"What do you mean?" Doc asked.

"When I was Abby's apprentice, I met Holly when she was 5 and she was incredibly intelligent and shy. She looks so much different. Cody is okay. He used to be a Navy Seal however he got discharged. I never got to know why. Alex, he is certainly the new apprentice. However there is one thing I am wondering about. I know Abby and Cody enough to say that they don't do anything without a good reason. Or even take people along for anything not even Holly," Thomas said.

"That is weird..."

"Yeah, I know the two however I can't say I know Holly or Alex," Thomas

This left the Saturdays worried about what is to come however Chloe and Tyler was more curious than worried about this.

* * *

Holly sat in front of a chess board however she was the only person in the room. She had her chin in her hand and her elbow on the table. The pieces were moved however only the pawns were moved so far. Holly moved some of the pieces until she deemed fit. Almost every piece was moved but the kings. She picks up the white king. Then she picked black king. She curiously looked at them and held the pieces between her pointer finger and her thumb.

"Will I checkmate you into the corner or will you succeed in beating, Kur?" Holly asked the pieces and then set them down. Holly then grabbed the sides of the chess board and flipped it over. The chessboard and the pieces flew up into the air and the pieces clatter to the ground. Holly left the room leaving the two king pieces left standing on top of all of the pieces.

The game has started and only checkmate will end it.

* * *

1: This cryptid is Cody's pet and seen in the first episode part 2 of Secret Saturdays, Kur Stone Part 2.

2: Like a ninja mask not like the other masks.

**A/N: Okay so this is the last of OC's well as far as I know of since nobody else told me to add theirs. Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day! I went to a Valentine Dance and I loved it! (Now don't get dirty minds) Also yes I do have SOMEONE I like but why would I tell you? Never mind that!**

_**Read & Review! Every Review counts! Even Flames!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Cryptid Activity

Holleaf: Hi everyone! I am back with a new OC!

OC: Hi everyone my name is-

Hollyleaf: Shit! Get that OC out of here! It's not that OC's time to come in!

(OC leaves)

Hollyleaf: Oh thank goodness! Okay forget what you saw! Just pay attention to the new chapty! The new chapty!

Zak: You aren't fooling anybody.

Holly: New Chapty...

Hollyleaf: Holly got fooled.

Everyone else: And me!

Zak: Well you aren't foolin' me.

Hollyleaf: Just do the disclaimer.

Zak: Fine. Hollyleaf does not own anything.

Hollyleaf: Except for Chloe and Tyler! If I did, why would I be here?

Hollyleaf: FYI: Lots of POV's will be mentioned! If lost just ask!

**Chapter 4: Cryptid Activity**

_**Saturday HQ**_

_**8:06 AM**_

"Its sooooo boring!" Zak moaned. Zak was right. Ever since the "Cryptid War" the sighting of cryptid or any problems with cryptids was few to none and so far, none were even serious well with the exception of the Thunderbird and all. That was a WAY different um… problem…..

The alarm went off and Zak jump off the couch excited while Fisk looked at Zak.

"Come on Fisk! Let's go see what cryptid activity is going on!" Zak excitedly exclaim as he raced off towards Doc and Drew.

Zak entered the room and Doc, Drew , Doyle, and Thomas were in there and on the screen was- "Doctor Cheechoo!" Zak said.

"Hi Zak!" Dr. Cheechoo greeted. Chloe and Tyler entered the room huffing and puffing.

"Oh, I see you have company," Cheechoo said.

"Yeah, unexpected company," Doyle said emphasizing "unexpected" while slightly glaring at them. Chloe shrug it off and Tyler he return the glare with a playful toothy grin.

"My name is Chloe Kam." Chloe turned to see Doyle and Tyler having a glare contest. Chloe sighed and went over and flicked him in the forehead.

"What was that for?" Tyler demanded.

"Its not polite to tell someone your name especially if it is a video call," Chloe said trying so had to keep her tone of voice before she beats the crap out of her brother.

"Sorry," Tyler said his voice full of embarrassment and Doyle snickered which was quickly silence from both Drew and Chloe mainly Drew.

"My name is Tyler Kam."

"Doctor Cheechoo. Anyways, we have report of cryptid activity rising up here in the north."

"Do you know what the cryptid is?" Doc asked.

"No, all the sightings include a large wolf like creature like from before," Cheechoo explained.

"Were the relic removed?" Zak asked.

"No, the relics were all there. However the local fisher men were all terribly frighten by the cryptid and that's your area," Cheechoo said.

"Cool! Snowball fight number 2!" Zak said to Fisk.

"I will join!" Chloe said.

"Okay let's go!" Zak left the room and a camera zoomed in on the image.

"Cody, they are going up to the North," Holly said into the mic. The screens were flickering to different spots of the house.

"Good, make sure to-"

"Bug the airship and put a tracker on it, done and done," Holly replied grabbing a chocolate chip cookie and bite softly into the cookie munching on it.

"Good. Abby and Alex will take care of the mission for there on," Cody said.

"Aww, can't we have a vacation up in Ellef Ringnes?! You know we have that snowball battle we didn't finish," Holly teased.

"Okay! We will go but Abby and Alex will do the mission part-"

"And I will provide Intel! I know that already!" Holly shouted. Holly turned her chair around and jumped off. She landed on the ground with a soft thud. Holly grab pieces (a leaf, a gun, a jetpack, a mask, a cat, a ribbon, a camouflage helmet, a red L, a white C, a black and white triangle, and a white and black star) and set them down around a wolf in the middle.

"Let's see who gets the wolf first."

* * *

**(Unknown POV)**

"Hey Al?" I asked.

Al or Almas turned and looked at me.

"Yes?" The cryptid reply.

"I am so lonely up here in Ellef. The local fisher men were fun to scare but I want someone my age to be with me," I replied back.

"You don't like us Amanda?" Al questioned.

"No its not like that! Its just I want someone else in our little family... I am cold," I said clutching my clothing closer to me. Al patted across the cold floor of the cave and laid down right behind me. I cuddle in the fur of Al so soft and war.

"Al, let's go outside. I want to find a new person to the family," I said.

"Okay, you better change before you go out because you need to have someone not afraid of you and lonely so we all can be together," Al replied.

"Yep!" I felt my arms grow hairy which was a downside however this did keep me warm. I turned into a Lemurian and this was sufficient enough to keep me warm.

"Al, maybe we could also find a cryptid friend as well!" I giggle.

"Sure, whatever you want Amanda besides, you already have a big family," Al said.

"Yeah but they have to stay up in Northern Ellef except for you Al!" I smiled.

"Yeah don't forget, the supplies we have to get from the village," Al replied.

"Okay, dad I will do as you say," I teased.

"Stop it. Now let's go scare people like you wanted to," Al said.

"This is going to be so much fun! Besides my games video player things are dead! I need to get more!" I said gesturing to all the left over game video players or whatever they are called. The games we had were not much but they were so much fun! As much fun as scaring the living daylights of those poor fisher men. Then I turn back to the comfort of my winter cave home and then went on to the cold day in the Ellef.

* * *

"We are here!" Zak said running out of the airship and quickly jumping into the snow with Fisk and Chloe right behind them.

* * *

"Snow! I love the snow!" Holly said jumping into the snow with Cody behind her and Alex and Abby walking calmly behind them.

* * *

Amanda watched above patiently as she watched people come in from flying thingamajigs.

"Oh this is so great! Al! Al?" Al was watching the one with a scar on his right eye.

"That one reminds me of you," Al replied.

"Yeah, just the scar," Amanda said as she changed back to her human self. Her black hair pulled up in a high pony tail however with bangs that covered her right eyes. She clutched the white jacket and blue t shirt closely as the wind blew revealing a scar over her right eye. She glanced down at her jean and Nike shoes which had holes in them.

"I really need new cloths," Amanda said.

* * *

Holly glanced up and felt someone was watching her. She then made a metal note in her mind, maybe the wolf had another partner as well, maybe a little question mark.

A snowball flew and hit Holly in the back interrupting her thoughts. Holly scooped up some snow and formed it into a ball as she flip just to avoid a snowball.

"Show off!" Cody shouted.

"You cheater!" Holly then threw one at Cody.

* * *

"There is people here however none of them seems lonely," Al replied.

"Oh please, one of them has to be lonely and knows how to have fun and loves video games!" Amanda said.

"Well, how about we go scare some fisher men before you go into the village," Al suggested.

"Okay!" Amanda said. Then they disappeared.

* * *

"Now boys, we are not here to play, we are here to keep the cryptid a secret," Drew replied.

"Oh come on! Can't we have a little fun!" Zak groaned.

"Last time we were here, you caused weather changes so yes it was a bad thing to have a 'little fun,'" Doc said.

"And he lost his claw," Doyle added.

"Doyle!" Zak complained.

"Zak!" Doc and Drew scolded.

Then screaming was heard echoing through the mountains.

"We will talk about this later," Drew said.

Chloe covered her ears and Zak noticed. Sure the screams were loud but they weren't that loud.

* * *

"Cody."

"I know, Abby and Alex are already on their way," Cody said. Holly then turned towards the ship and held up her finger up in the air.

"I want to go inside and drink hot coca with extra marshmallows on top!" Holly said.

"Okay okay."

"Did you see the look on their faces when they saw the two of us!" Amanda said giggling as the fishermen ran away.

"How about we find more people?" Al suggested.

"That's a great idea! Let's go find more people to scare!" Amanda said.

"Okay, which plan?" Al asked.

"Omega!" Amanda said.

"Okay," Al said. Amanda changed back into her human form and Al pretended to be vicious. Amanda then began to run screaming while Al chased her.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Everyone is about to meet!

Amanda: Yeah! I get more friends and marshmallows!

Hollyleaf: Yeah! :3

Holly: Yeah! :3

Hollyleaf: Anyways, Amanda Jane does not belong to me! _**Amanda Jane belongs to Actiongirl101!**_

Also... The usual.

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts... Even Flames!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Amanda & Al

_Hollyleaf: Hey everyone! So nobody has told me anymore OC's so thats it for now at least. Anyways quick review on OC! _

_Amanda Jane: A 14 year old girl who doesn't like to act her age and can change into cryptid(s) as far as we know of. _

_Hollyleaf: Real quick replies to reviews! (Since I didn't_

_Hollyleaf: Okay now let's go onto the chapty!_ **I don't own TSS nor Cody, Holly (Bdog3601), Thomas (Pacers Saturday 2013) or Amanda (Actiongirl101)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Amanda & Al**

_**Holly's POV**_

I button up my winter coat and my hot chocolate steaming behind me. I glance behind making sure that pill I put in the hot chocolate was working. Cody was out like a rock.

I grinned and quickly wrote my note explaining why I did that. I then opened the airship into the cold air and set out towards the screaming which seem to grow louder and louder by each passing moment.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

I closed my left eye since I already have my right eye closed and raced down the hill screaming my lungs out with Al "chasing" me. I peeked every now and then to see the people run away screaming and man was so funny!

Well, we only started a couple weeks ago when Al was accidentally seen while he was talking to me and this fisherman was like "MONSTER MONSTER SAVE ME!" The look on his face was priceless! If i had one of those clicky things or was it cameras that they called it or whatever they are I wish I had one to save that moment. So Al and I started to do that besides, you don't get very much to do up in these parts so besides the video games which are awesome by the way.

I opened my eyes and I saw something blur past me and kick Al with a force I have never seen before that Al rolled backwards. The blur then came over to me and I saw what look like an almost mirror image of me; black hair up in a ponytail with a lock of hair to the side of her right cheek.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Holly and do you want some hot chocolate?" She held out a cup of brown liquid and little white clouds.

"Sure!" Though honestly I wasn't sure of myself what hot chocolate tasted like. I sipped a bit and burned my tongue.

"Hot hot hot!" The girl- er Holly giggled as I bounced around helplessly at the mercy of the burning sensation on my tongue.

"You supposed to blow it before you drink it," Holly said. I thank her and mentally Al who pretended to be knocked out so I can talk this person.

I sipped it again careful to blow it before I drink it and a warm flavor drifted into my mouth. One of the fluffy clouds flouted into my mouth and I love it!

"Marshmallows with Hot Chocolate are the best isn't it?" Holly asked.

"Yep!" Then people wearing black and orange suits came in and their eyes narrowed at the sight of Holly. Holly returned the glare with a smile completely oblivious to the problem.

"Hi! How are you?" Holly called cheerfully.

"Well besides bang up last time pretty good and now we are here to return the kindness," Doc said. Holly scooted back a bit.

"Run! And tell your friend to get up or else we are both screwed," Holly commanded in a soft whisper.

"AL!" I shouted before I ran off. I looked behind to see Holly smile at me before turning back to the weird people. I ran fast thankful for my awesome hot chocolate and maybe my new friend or family member.

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Holly watched as the cryptid got up and ran off. Holly glanced over her shoulder watching Amanda leave until she was out of sight.

"I see you got a new friend," Doyle said.

"What? Is it bad try capture the wolf?" Holly grinned.

"The wolf?" Drew asked.

"You know the wolf. It doesn't matter now besides, aren't you missing two?" Holly said gesturing to the empty space. The three adults turned and looked to find Zak and Fisk missing.

"Zak!"

A kunai landed next to Doc. They turned to look at Holly who held out a finger up to her lips.

"Be quiet or else you will cause an avalanche," Holly grinned. She pulled out a freebee, press and button and threw it in front of her. It transformed into a snowboard. Holly jumped on and raced down and the next moment, the kunai exploded due to a miniature bomb attach to it.

The snow from higher the mountain broke off and it came with a roar with Holly way ahead of the avalanche. Doyle fired up his jetpack and grab Doc and Drew's hands as he flew them up out of the snowy grasps of the avalanche. Holly grinned. This was fun.

* * *

Zak and Fisk were let's just say lost. Okay, the screaming then people trample them leading them away from the screams and now they somehow ended up in the middle of nowhere and they were following tracks hoping to find their way to a nearby town, air ship or maybe best of all, the source of the screaming. However the snow started to fall and began to cover the tracks.

"Dang snow! Ahh! How are we supposed to find our way now?" Zak shouted.

"Ibba dobba no."

"Same here. Now that the tracks lost we can't find our way back," Zak groaned.

"Maybe I can help you." Zak and Fisk turned around to see a girl with black hair in a ponytail and bangs that cover her right eye. She had a cup of hot chocolate in her hands and smile. Zak was sure surprised by the lack of real winter weather clothing.

"Thanks! Aren't you cold?" Zak asked.

"Nah, I just came from a hotel so I am good. I only came outside to check the noise and got ran over so I went with the crowd," she replied.

"Oh, my name is Zak Saturday."

"Amanda... Jane. Amanda Jane."

"Amanda thanks for the help! This is Fisk," Zak said.

"Whoa! A Fiskerton Phantom! So cool!" The girl said.

"Ibbabababa!" Fisk said proudly.

"Yes you are cool!" The girl said. Zak and Fisk looked at her.

"I am right? I just guess since anyone would brag about themselves being cool right?" Zak and Fisk had to agree to that. Then they began to walk.

"So do you know anything about the cryptid?" Zak asked.

"Well, I haven't gotten to seen it for myself but I think it is an Almasti based on the rumors," Amanda lied.

"When did the cryptid appear?"

"About a couple of weeks ago. A local fishermen saw the cryptid and more sightings have been going up crazy."

"How crazy?"

"Once a day at least..."

"Why would a cryptid do that?" Zak asked.

"Why do you want to keep cryptids a secret?" Amanda really wanted to know since she was after all the cause of these sightings.

"Well we want to keep cryptids a secret so people don't get mad at them," Zak said. "Just because we are different."

Amanda then remembered an important detail in her life that made her came this way. Her parents had abandoned her and she did not know why. Maybe it was because she could transform into another cryptid. I better not tell anyone, Amanda thought.

"Earth to Amanda!"

Amanda almost jumped when she heard Zak.

"Sorry, I was trying to remember if I heard anything else about the cryptid," Amanda lied.

"Nothing?"

"Nope!" Amanda said popping the "p."

"Oh we are at the town," Zak noted.

"Yeah. I have to go," Amanda said pointing in the direction she came from.

"You can come with us and get some hot chocolate," Zak suggested remembering the now empty cup of hot chocolate. Amanda smiled and nodded and led the way towards a coffee shop.

Amanda opened the door and warm air rushed out. Zak welcomed the warmth while Amanda didn't mind the change. Fisk waited outside just in case.

Amanda went up to the counter and the guy behind the counter glare at her with disgust.

"What do you want?" The guys asked.

"Two hot chocolates!" Amanda said placing the money on the counter however he didn't take it.

"It's going to cost more than that little wolf," the guys snorted.

"I pay what's right-"

"And you still owe me. Pay up." Amanda grumbled and put more money on the counter and the man took it with disgust. He grabbed some change and Amanda held out her hand. The guy drops the change in front of her and she glared back. She snorted and hastily grabbed the change and led Zak to a chair.

"Why does the guy hate you?" Zak asked.

"Because I am like a lone wolf. I am lonely surviving off the money I can find," Amanda replied. Then they waited in silence.

Several moments later, the guy brought hot chocolate with marshmallows in it. Amanda snatched the drink away before he could set it down and Zak grabbed his.

"So you live here?"

"Yeah..."

"Didn't you say you live at a hotel?"

"Yeah... I work there so I can have a roof over my head," Amanda said easily played the lie.

"Oh, maybe you can get us in there," Zak suggested but Amanda shook her head.

"I have enough trouble on my hands trying to keep a roof over my head, I don't need anymore," Amanda said.

"Oh, so how come you are alone?" Zak asked.

"I. Don't. Know." Amanda replied slowly and honestly. Zak had the feeling it was a touchy topic so he veered off to another topic.

"What were you doing out in the cold?"

"Well, the cryptid is becoming more as a mascot so they wanted me to take a picture of it," Amanda once again lied. She was a great liar since nobody was there not to tell her not to and besides lying is -.

"Oh. Well keep away from the cryptid, we want cryptids to stay a secret," Zak said taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Amanda lazily got up and thank Zak for the kindness.

Then several minutes later, Drew came into the door.

"Zak!"

"Hi mom," Zak said sipping his hot chocolate.

"What are you doing here?" Doc asks walking through the door.

"Well, I sort of got lost with Fisk and got led here by a girl who bought some hot chocolate," Zak said.

"Well at least your safe," Drew said.

"What happened?" Zak asked.

"Well the cryptid was chasing people when somehow Holly was there."

"Holly!" Zak said in surprised. To be honest, Zak did not know what to think of Holly at times...

"Yeah, she made a new friend who seems to be like almost an exact clone of the girl. She escaped while Holly caused an avalanche," Doc growled.

"Yeah, apparently she is too smart for her own good. Also she mentions something about a wolf," Doyle said.

"Wolf?" Zak repeated. Then he remembered. The girl. She was called the lone wolf so maybe...

"I think I know who this wolf is, actually most of this town does," Zak said.

"Really?! Who?!"

"Her name is Amanda Jane."

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

I happily skip down the street getting a heavier jacket to make me less suspicious and all. I hold bags of different stuff. I got video games, the video player game thing, some food, and a toy for Al.

I skip down the street when I someone comes ad crashes into me.

"I am soooo sorry I didn't mean and I- Amanda?" I opened my eyes and saw Holly.

"Hi Holly. Oh here's your hot chocolate cup back!" I gave her cup and she smile.

"Amanda!" Holly and I turned to see Zak running towards us.

"That's-"

"Hi Zak!" Holly called. I guess she knows Zak. Cool!

"Holly!?" I guess they don't have good relationships?

"Where's the rest of your family?" Holly asked.

"Well, definitely not buried under snow," Doyle said. Holly's eyes narrowed and then I pieced it together. They are not good terms with each other.

"We know who the wolf is Holly," Zak said.

"Congratulations! You finally come in at last place," Holly snorted. I stepped back having a bad feeling about this.

"You figured it out, my secret?" I asked cautiously careful not to reveal it.

"Well, almost just missing one piece," Holly said thinking hard at the moment.

"Well then, it doesn't matter since you find the wolf and I am taking its me correct?" Amanda asked.

"Yep!"

"This isn't good at all. Not at all." I whistle very high and loud up into the sky. Al dashed towards me and came right next to me.

"You need help?" Al asked.

"Yes, get me away from these people," Amanda said.

"Okay. Make sure next time you don't get so much stuff," Al replied.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting this!" Amanda shouted.

"I have it," Holly said out loud taking out a pipe and bite down on it blowing into it as bubbles came up.

"I got it. I don't need any more pieces. Well, I need to go back before I get into deep shit and make some more hot chocolate, so goodbye!" Holly waved them off and started to walk off leaving me and those people completely confused and clueless.

"Uh wait why don't you tell it to them!" I asked.

"Because, I respect that you want to keep your secret a secret. You can tell them if you want to," Holly waved and whispered quietly only I could hear.

"Send a note and I will meet you later on." Holly went straight forward not even bothering to wait for my response.

"Al, let's go home now," I told Al.

"Okay." I jumped onto Al's back and Al raced off leaving those weird people standing there.

* * *

_**3rd POV**_

"That sure was interesting." They all nearly jump when Chloe spoke that.

"Seriously, we should get you a bell or something!" Doyle shouted.

"Sorry," Chloe said sipping her hot chocolate. She sat down in the snow and covered her nose.

"It stinks here," Chloe said sipping the hot chocolate.

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked.

"Smells like Fisk's hair except 10 times worse," Chloe said and Fisk complained.

"Okay. So you have enhanced smells?" Zak said.

"Yeah," Chloe said still covering her nose.

"I am going to go," Chloe said. She got up and went towards the direction of the smell even though it stinks and the Saturdays notice it was the direction of where Amanda went so they followed.

"HOLLY!" Holly sipped her hot chocolate as she stared at the pieces in front of her as a fuming Cody yelled.

"You are in so much trouble! You put a sleeping pill in my drink! Then you go disappearing towards the scream and then came back!"

"Yep! That's exactly what it said on the note," Holly said smiling completely obvious to how mad Cody is.

"Why!"

"I said it on the note as well. Geesh Cody, you can't stay mad at me," Holly said giving her best puppy dog face.

"Yes I can," Cody said however his voice betrayed him as it wavers as he spoke.

"Yeah sure," Holly said.

"Fine! Anyways, what did you find?" Cody asked.

"A wolf," Holly replied simply and moved one of the pieces closer to the wolf and moved another piece closer.

"Almost got the wolf," Holly said. Then she grabbed a piece and threw it to the side landing in a trashcan.

"Why did you do that?" Cody said.

"That piece," Holly said. "That piece isn't playing anymore." In the trashcan laid a leaf piece.

* * *

_**Chloe's POV**_

God! That was an awful smell! I am ONLY following this smell because I know about this kind of cryptid. Actually, I know about this one a lot. Tyler and I are experts. Okay, I really need to stop talking to myself or else I might be crazy.

I follow the scent up the mountain and realized I have company. I turn around and saw the Saturdays following me. Of course! Why did I not think of this before? Stupid stupid stupid! Ahhh! Stop talking to yourself Chloe!

"Uh, why you following me?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Why are you going in that direction?" Drew asked.

"Because I am trying to see where this smell is coming from so I don't pass out later on," Chloe said. Which was true except it was part of the truth.

"You don't need help?" Zak asked.

"No!" I shouted. They all look at me with confusion. "I mean no thank you. I can handle it myself." They nodded slowly not buying my excuse.

"Okay! Gosh! Why do you all want to come?" I said changing the subject.

"The direction you are going in was the same as Amanda," Zak said.

"Amanda? Who's that?" I asked.

"A girl who can speak to cryptids," Zak said.

"Just what I thought," I softly mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothin'. Well, I have to go plug up the smell," I said.

"Can I go!" Zak asked.

"Well..."

"Please!"

"Um..."

"PLEASE!"

"Okay okay! You can come!" I shouted and the other Saturdays gave a hopeful look.

"I only need one other person at most," I said.

"Okay, led the way," Zak said. Then we went off following my sense of smell. When we were far away and I could not hear, see, or scent anyone I stopped.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Zak asked.

"I have something to tell you," I said.

"What?"

"Well, you see... I am not well exactly human..."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I am Chloe but in my other form you know me by something else," I said. Now in my place was Cleo aka me.

"You're the cat that stole my Claw!"

"Hey! My brother wanted proof of what I said!" I said.

"About what?"

"About you being Kur," I said.

"But I am not Kur!"

"Technically you are still Kur however the power itself was transferred to a new container..."

"New container?"

"Yeah. Argost purposely planned this. He knew Anti-Matter and Matter do not mix however what if it does?"

"I don't know," Zak said.

"Well, that's the thing. You see, I am the product of that result," I said looking down.

"You mean-"

"Yeah. I am Kur now."

"But why tell me?" Zak asked.

"'Cause I can trust you. I am technically Kur's powers with a conscious so yeah I've been places," I said.

"How did this happen?" Zak asked.

"Well, I am not completely sure myself but I can give you what happened when I was created."

"Okay let's hear it." I took a deep breath in and started to tell my tale.

* * *

_**Holly's POV**_

I walked outside in the snow. I did put another sleeping pill again in his drink and I can't believe he still falls for the same trick! I personally think it's funny. Anyways, I was told to come outside and wait. I waited until I saw a familiar face.

"Hi Holly!"

"Hi Amanda!" Amanda and her cryptid friend Al stopped right in front of me skidding snow right onto my face.

"Oh my gosh! You look so funny!" Amanda and me went into a fit of giggles.

"Come on, we have lots to talk about," Amanda said gesturing to a spot behind her. I slid on and grabbed her.

"Hold on tight!" We dashed off and the wind blowing was amazing! I love snow so much as much as I love tacos and waffles and pie flavor pie!

"Wow!" I watched the scenery pass by us with the snow covered trees and the freshly fallen snow covered ground. We headed up a mountain and went into a cave. I jumped down and Amanda did as well.

"Welcome to my place!" I look around. Not bad. They had a mattress, a fridge just to store food in, a bunch of video games, books and games.

"Wow, this is not bad," I said.

"I know right! I love it here!"

"Anyways, I am going straight to the point. You are a shape shifter," Holly said.

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay. Next, I am going to keep your secret and I will tell you mine."

"What's your secret?"

"My secret... My secret is-"

* * *

_**3rd POV**_

Thomas idly glances at the screen and the screen read, NO MATCHES.

"How could two kids not exist? They don't exist anywhere at all. What does this mean?" Thomas said.

"I have to tell Doyle right away. He needs to know about these two kids," Thomas said and exited the room. Soon the screen changed and several files came up reading two names.

Chloe & Tyler

* * *

_Hollyleaf: And end! Two or three cliffies! Don't want to give everything in one chapty! Anyways, sports fans you know the drill by now!_

**Read & Review! Every Review Counts... Even flames!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cross My Heart & Hope to Die

Hollyleaf: Okay so no new OC's and new cliff hanger so yes I am EVIL. If you didn't already know.

2K: I still do not know why I even still work with you.

Hollyleaf: Maybe because I will blow you up if you quit?

2K: I don't know...

Hollyleaf: Maybe because I am slightly insane, crazy, psychopath, pyromaniac, and explosives expert.

2K: Yep!

Hollyleaf: Anyways, I do not own anything except for Chloe and Tyler!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cross My Heart and Hope to Die**

_Chloe's POV_

I sighed and began this explanation of my "life."

"Well, I was created technically when Kur was born. When I gain a conscious however, that was a few months ago.

Argost planned this. He knew anti-matter and matter couldn't mix however what if they did? That could not happen. Argost hope that when mixing the anti-matter and matter together something would happened. He was leaning towards the fact that when he mix the Kur powers, he would get new containers of Kur. Well, it turns out it did happen. I first actually looked like an exact twin as Zak however I could change my look. I changed to my current look because I met Tyler and I really do consider him as a brother. We could really pass off as brother and sister.

Anyways, I convinced Tyler to help me out and did not mind though he did complain but thats just about it.

For your information, I also have powers besides the Kur ones probably due to the continuous effects of the mixing of matter and antimatter. I can change my appearence, heal a bit faster than humans, control fire with a snap [FMA reference!], and use crystals.

Another thing, if I should ever die, you will be alive since I am after all Kur's powers and I will automatically go back to you," I said. "Anymore questions?"

"Just one. So you have my memories as well right?"

"Well sort of. Its sort of complicated. I have your memories however its only limited to a certain amount of degree. Also most of my knowledge is actually based off of yours so this is complicated for the both of us. I don't really see your memories as mine, more like as like I am watching on a TV. I can see everything that is going on surrounded by you and that's just about it," Chloe said.

"Argost, he is after you," Zak said.

"And this is the reason. I am sorry I couldn't tell you. I don't exactly trust your parents and all. Keep this a secret. Cross your heart and hope to die."

"I cross my heart and hope to die."

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

"My secret... My secret is just a must definitely must keep secret like yours," Holly said.

"Okay I promise not to tell anyone."

"Cross your heart and hope to die."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay. I haven't even told my closest of friends but I will tell you or otherwise it wouldn't be a fair exchange," Holly said.

"Okay, whats your secret?" Amanda said.

"Okay my secret is..." Holly whispered the secret into Amanda's ear and her eyes grew wide in shock.

"What-"

"Shh! Now don't tell anyone. I have to go now. Goodbye Amanda. As long as I keep your secret, you keep mine," Holly said. She waved goodbye and went back towards Cody before she gets in too much trouble.

* * *

_3rd POV_

Chloe and Zak continue on as Zak decided to do 101 Question with Chloe which ignored.

"So, where are we going?" Zak asked as they came into the clearing surrounded by mountains then they saw a figure exiting from the cave. The figure walked calmly from the cave and Chloe pushed Zak towards the ground but still able to see the figure.

"Gosh, I hope I never have to do that again," the figure said.

"That's Holly," Chloe said.

"What's she doing here?" Zak whispered.

"Well, I guess this is game over. I already quit. However, what about the rest of the Saturdays?" Holly said aloud pacing back and forth.

"Huh?" They were confused however nobody can understand Holly 24/7.

"I don't want Amanda to get in anymore trouble besides I already have her secret and she has mines," Holly said pacing back and forth more quickly.

"Secret?!" The two whispered in surprised.

"Besides it also depends on that one extra piece," Holly said stopping.

"Does she like to talk in riddles?" Zak whispered asked Chloe who shrugged in response.

"What about Kur?" Holly said.

"How does she know about Kur?" Zak whispered. Chloe shrug.

"There are too many factual errors to be logically solved however... Ahh! I should really stop talking to myself! I don't want people to think I am crazy!"

"People already think you are crazy," Chloe and Zak stated which most people do think she is crazy, okay probably everyone that has met her.

"Better go back before Cody gets to angry with me... Oh what am I talking about! I already pissed off Cody for taking off like that," Holly said. Then she quickly took off.

"Wait a second, she wasn't suppose to be there. So that means-"

"She was doing it on her own accord," Chloe said finishing up for Zak. Zak nodded.

"So does she have plans of her own or what?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe. It just depends on what she does."

"Let's go to the cave now."

"Okay." Chloe stopped in her tracks and a fresh smell went into the air. It came from Holly's direction. Chloe immediately recongized the scent.

"Chloe you coming?" Zak asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said turning around and joining Zak.

* * *

_Cody's POV_

I waited patiently for Holly's arrival back. This time Holly only put in enough sleeping pills for me to be knocked out for several minutes which was plenty enough time for Holly to make her escape. I watched as the door opened and Holly entered not even bothering to be quiet.

"Hi Holly," I greeted with a nod.

"Hey."

"Where were you?" Cody asked.

"Sorry I can't tell you. Cross my heart and hope to die." She replied. I guess its a private crush secret. Hehehe. I got to figure out later who it is. Holly then went into the kitchen and drank her hot chocolate and glanced at her board. She then picks it all up and throws it away.

"Game set and match." I glanced into the trashcan and all the pieces were thrown away which was strange. Normally, she would be finished after several games later not this soon. Especially when she was not done. Maybe...

* * *

_Still 3rd POV_

Zak and Chloe entered the cave and found Amanda and the cryptid inside and...

"Amanda!"

"Zak! Oh my gosh! How did you get here?" Amanda asked in shock, her eyes bulging in shock.

"We followed your guys scent," Holly said straight forward.

"How could you do that?" Amanda asked curious of how Chloe did it.

"I am a hybrid. I can change into anything that relates to cats," Chloe replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I think so do you too," Chloe added.

"Holly told my secret!" Amanda growled almost like Fisk.

"No she didn't I figured it out," Chloe stated as if it was plain as daylight.

"Oh good!" Amanda said in relief.

"Why?" Zak asked.

"If you did, I would have told you her secret," Amanda replied back.

"What secret?" Zak asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die. I ain't going to tell you," Amanda said.

"Fine. Anyways, didn't you say you lived in a hotel?" Zak asked.

"Yeah, I lied. Most of my conversation with you was," Amanda said.

"What?!"

"Seriously. Do you think that I would go straight up say, 'I live in a cave with a cryptid. Do you want to be my friend?'"

"No, because people will think you're crazy," Zak said.

"See! See! Do you see my point now?"

"Yeah."

"Why do the people in the town hate you," Chloe said remembering something about Zak saying something about how hostile the coffee Actually they hate me. Because whenever I go in town, I go scare people to get revenge."

"Revenge? For what?"

"My right eye. It has a scar over it. It's their fault," Amanda said in anger, her fist clench up enough to have a bit of blood drip down.

"What happened?"

"I was abandon my parents. I was then attacked by the villagers and ended up with this scar and I was driven into the forest.

When I went into the forest, I was all alone and then Al here saved me. He saved me and introduce me to the other cryptids. I was so happy however I was driven out because I was a shape shifter. I did not know why they did it because I am different. They treat me as if I am a monster," Amanda said. Zak felt to heart about that and Chloe nodded.

"That reminds me, did Holly mention something about Kur?" Zak asked.

"Yeah she did. She was about to leave when she came back..."

* * *

_Flashback! _

_Holly exited the cave then came back in. _

_"One question. Can you tell me what you know about Kur?" Holly asked. _

_"All I know is that he can control cryptids."_

_"Oh, the same."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's because that Alex was assigned to capture Kur however he doesn't know about Kur," Holly said. _

_"What if it's one of your friends?"_

_"I don't know. I honestly don't know what I would do," Holly said as a tear went down her face and drop onto the floor. _

_"I have to go."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"She then left and didn't say anything else."

"So that's why. Okay, this is a secret you don't have to keep okay?" Chloe said.

"Eh?"

"Zak is technically Kur and I am the container for Kur's powers," Chloe said.

"So Holly will be going after you," Amanda said.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do," Zak said.

"Well, your secret is safe with me," Amanda said.

"Also, please tell us Holly's secret," Chloe begged.

"She told me not to tell anyone until she died," Amanda said.

"We will forget!"

"Actually you won't," Amanda said.

"Why not?"

"Okay, technically this is not part of the secret but it hints to it so I won't tell you," Amanda says.

"Why does she want this to a secret so badly so that until her death she will keep it a secret?"

"She told me before she told me the secret that she had not told anyone even her closest of friends."

"What! Why did she tell you?"

"It was an equal exchange. She found about my secret and she could have kept that secret to herself but told me to be fair, I guess," Amanda said.

"Oh, well we won't bother you anymore," Zak said.

"Actually, I am lonely up here so can I travel with you guys?" Amanda asked.

"Sure."

"Cool let me get my video games!"

"What games do you have?"

"Well I have a lot so here..."

"Well I guess we will get the airship to come here," Chloe said and smiled.

"Thanks! Also can we take Al?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah!"

"Thank you!" Amanda said and pulled them in a bone-crushing hug which did leave several pops being heard.

"P-P-Please. Let. Go." They gasped.

"Oh sorry, don't know my own strength," Amanda apologized.

"I could tell. Say what can you shape shift into?" Chloe asked.

"A Fiskerton Phantom."

"Cool!" Zak said.

"Also, did she talked about any of her other friends when she was talking with you?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay. Well we will be back okay!" Zak said.

"Okay! Thanks!" Chloe and Zak left in a hurry to go back to the airship.

Thomas walked into the room and found Doyle, Drew and Doc in there. Thomas politely tapped Doyle's shoulder.

"I got information," Thomas whispered.

"Okay." Doyle went with Thomas and went into command center.

"What did you find?"

"Okay so you told me to find Chloe and Tyler right?"

"Yes."

"Anyways, I found a bunch of people named that however when it came to their looks, I got no matches. I got people who are pretty close however the pictures do not match up," Thomas said. He then typed up their names and two files pulled up.

TYLER KYLE

CHLOE KYLE

"That wasn't there before," Thomas said. He clicked on the files and a virus uploaded onto the computer frying the circuits.

"Shit!" They were working hard to get rid of the virus however it stayed.

"Why doesn't it go away?" Thomas shouted. Thomas and Doyle were both pretty handy with technology however apparently not good enough to get rid of a virus that was this advance.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Yeah end it! Now it's my birthday and I feel generous and WILL post new chapties! Like maybe soon. Now, you guys know the drill by now (or should).

_**Read & Review! Every review counts! Even flames!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Spilling the Beans

Hollyleaf: Hi everyone! Okay so 2K and Tyler built a Crusader Tank.

2K: So here is the-

Hollyleaf: Give me a sec. (Pulls out blowhorn) EVERYONE FOR YOUR SAFETY GO BACK 800 FEET!

2K & Tyler: Geesh that's far.

Hollyleaf: OKAY YOU CAN START!

2K: Okay so we built this and already tested it out so let's go in!"

Hollyleaf: Three two one.

BOOM!

2K: $&$ $$&&

Hollyleaf: Yeah, FYI, I sabotaged the tank so it can blow up. It was supposed to be a prototype and blow up but it was not a prototype so I had to plant explosives myself.

2K & Tyler: HOLLYLEAF!

Hollyleaf: Got to go! I don't own anything except Tyler and Chloe!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Spilling the beans**

_Tyler's POV_

I grinned as I closed my laptop. Its good being the greatest hacker and technology person ever!

I had finished uploading a virus on the file marked with my name and my sis.

When they started to poke around with finding out about my and Chloe's past, what choice did I have left.

Okay yes I could have told them to stop but they would want to poke around even more. At least this will keep them busy for a long time. Don't blame me! Okay so maybe this wasn't the best of ideas so what do you do when you only found out and you had to do it that moment? You upload a virus duh, or beat them up depending on the situation.

That's not the point at the moment.

I grabbed my laptop and manage to fit my laptop in a small bag.

I got up and quickly went to exit the room when the door was blocked by Doyle and Thomas.

"Hello Tyler," they greeted.

"Hi Doyle and Thomas. What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, we want you to get rid of a virus you uploaded."

"You know how hard it is to even upload it! Now I have to get rid of it!" I complained.

"I don't care," Doyle said.

"And neither do I." I threw down flash bang and in my place was a snake aka me and I slither under the bed. They could now see clearly and I was watching them.

"He's gone."

"Man, couldn't he stay to take care of the virus." They then left the room. I stayed under the bed. I transformed back ino myself still have enough space to breathe comfortably and pulled out my laptop and began to send messages to Chloe.

* * *

_Zak's POV_

I was soo happy when Chloe's phone rang. Chloe pulled out her phone and read the message. I leaned over to read however she pulled it away from my sight and continued to read.

"Shit. You had to do this to me didn't you Tyler," she growled angrily at the phone.

"What happened?"

"Well apparently Thomas and Doyle tried to snoop into our past however Tyler downloaded a virus and now Doyle and Tyler are looking for me. Stupid idiot. I really need to slap him the back of the head when I see him," Chloe said.

"So what now? How are we going to get Amanda onto the airship?" I asked.

"Hmm... Actually, we might need help, and not from Tyler. We need to ask someone else who is stealthier than a cat girl," Chloe said.

"Who's that?" Then it popped in our heads. "Holly."

"Where do we find her though?" I asked.

"Whatcha doing?" Holly said peering over my shoulder.

"Oh we are just talking about how we are going to find you- hey! You're here!"

"Or am I not?" Holly asked.

"Yeah…. I still don't understand," Zak said.

"The world will never know," I exaggerated.

"Anyways, what's this about Amanda?" Holly asked.

"We need to get her on the airship however with the crisis with Tyler caused, we have to get her on board silently."

"Sure anything else?"

"All her stuff."

"And?"

"Al."

"And which room do you want me to go to?" I took out my Claw and with the staff end, I drew a blue print of the airship from the side and a blue print of the airship from above on that level.

"This one," I said crossing two lines on a box. "This is the guest bedrooms which nobody ever uses."

"Okay. You owe me. And one more thing. Since you owe I am going to let you repay me now," Holly said.

"What is it?"

"What do you know about Kur?" Holly asked. I was thinking of lying however Holly spoke up again. "And don't lie. You guys are cryptologist so you guys are experts on this kind of stuff."

"Kur has the ability to control cryptids and is an evil being."

"Anything else?"

"There was a Kur Stone however it was destroyed."

"What is this Kur stone?"

"It is supposedly a map that led to Kur."

"But?"

"But Kur wasn't there."

"Okay. Then what?"

"We didn't have to do anything."

"The Kur Stone is a map correct?"

"Yes."

"Did it ever drop?"

"Yes."

"Then the whole area lit up right?"

"Yes..."

"When was this?"

"13 years ago."

"That's what I thought," Holly said.

"What?"

"You are Kur aren't you?" Holly asked me.

"I was Kur but now I am not."

"Does this have to do with the disappearance of Argost?"

"Yes."

"And the smoke mirror."

"Yes."

"So the impossible happened. Matter and Anti-matter mixed. And you were the product?" Holly took a random guess towards Chloe.

"How did-"

"Actually that was a guess more than me knowing."

"A guess!"

"Actually most of these things I just said were guesses actually whatever popped inside my head."

"What!?"

"Yeah... Actually I didn't really know about this Kur until maybe a couple months ago." Holly stated.

"What!?"

"All I really gathered before is that Kur has the power to control cryptids and he is evil. However..." She turns and looks with us.

"You guys don't look evil and don't have those eyes..."

"Eyes?"

"Evil people have evil eyes. I know it."

"I will never understand you," Zak and Chloe said.

"I know you won't because you are dum dums!" Holly shouted then she turned around and began to race off.

"Where are you going?"

"To pick up Amanda duh!"

"Oh yeah, well now about me... How are we going to get me back on-" I looked are Chloe with a knowing smile.

"Oh yeah duh. That's an easy answer." Chloe changed into "Cleo" and jumped onto my arms. I put her in my jacket and travel the short and the rest of the way to the airship. I entered the airship and quickly let Chloe er I mean Cleo out of my jacket. I walked in and Doyle came up to me.

"Have you seen Chloe? She was with you last," Doyle questioned.

"She said she had to do stuff and she will be right back," I said. And it was the truth. She did have stuff to do and she will be back to normal soon.

"How come?" I asked to be inconspicuous.

"Well, I had Thomas researched their background and it turns out they have none or at least what Thomas says. Then later a file appeared and we found out it was a virus and Tyler was behind it. So now we have to question Chloe to find out what is going on." Cleo jumped out of my arms and I glance back at Cleo as Cleo turned around the corner. I turned back to Doyle.

"Um well you see-"

"Did someone say my name?" Chloe asked coming in the room saving my butt but now...

"Yes. Tyler is your brother correct?"

"Actually, we are not related but we think ourselves that," Tyler said turning the corner.

"So there's the culprit," Doyle growled.

"And you ruined a good computer," Thomas joined.

"And he is a retard," Chloe said.

"Me! No way! You are!"

"Shut up!"

"No you!"

"Can you two be quite?" Doc asked.

"I apologize about my brother's stupidly," Chloe growled the last part however sounded sincere.

"Why did you do it then?" Thomas sneered at Tyler.

"Hey it's a last minute plan! What do you expect?"

"Not to act so stupid," Chloe snorted back.

"Fine. What do we do?"

"I thought you would have come up with something!"

"Tell them the truth?"

"Well, I already spilled the beans with Zak..." Chloe said nervously.

"Zak!" I grinned nervously. I glance over and saw Tyler glaring at Chloe who was smiling as innocent as possible.

"So what's the commotion about?" Holly asked.

"Yeah? How come we are not in the party?" Amanda added.

"Holly! Amanda!"

"You said you would spill the beans so I am going to listen," Holly said pulled up a seat for her and Amanda.

"Where did you get that?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I had it with me!" Holly grinned. ( :3 yeah we still haven't figure out where she puts this stuff and how she manages to carry it all)

"Okay... So spilling the beans," Doc said.

"Oh well I have cans of bean with me!" Holly said holding up two cans.

"No we are not literally spilling the beans," everyone shouted except for Amanda who was grinning.

"Okay!" Holly put away the beans.

"Okay. So I guess I can start off with the main point of the conversation," Tyler said.

"I will explain! First of all, we didn't want you to find about our past because Tyler is technically does exist just not in human records and I shouldn't even exist at all," Chloe said.

"Why would you say such a thing to yourself? You don't like yourself!"

"Actually I like myself very much a thank you very much. I mean it when I say I wasn't supposed to exist. At all. I guess you can say I am product of an experiment," Chloe said

"What was the experiment?" Doc asked interested.

"To see if what happens when you mix anti matter and matter and in this case, if you can create a new container for Kur's powers. And guess what it work," Chloe said.

"So you're Kur."

"Zak! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I only found out myself not too long ago!" I said defending myself.

"Did I mention that Tyler is a hybrid and that's the reason why he doesn't show up as in human records?" Chloe said out of the blue.

"Did I ever mention that I love tacos! And waffles! Chocolate chip to be exact!" They all just look at Holly.

"What! It's true!" Holly said slightly pouting.

"I wonder how Cody can handle you at times," I said and everyone had to agree even Doyle and Thomas.

"Anyways..." Chloe quickly told them what she said to me and filled in the gaps.

"Okay anything else we need to know about?" Drew asks.

"Well Holly don't you have a secret to tell as well?" Chloe asked her. Holly froze up and stiffens as hard as a rock.

"I can't tell you it," Holly said dryly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's too personal," she said rather stiffly and venom dripping from each word.

"What about you Amanda? Didn't Holly tell you her secret?" Doc asked remembering Chloe saying something about that.

"No way! I crossed my heart and hope to die!"

"Holly at least share something with us so we can trust you," Doyle said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Ever heard of privacy," Holly said her tone taking more agressively.

"Holly!"

"No means no!"

"Holly! How are we supposed to trust you then?" Then Holly snapped.

"Fine then! You want to know something about my past well here it is. My parents were murdered right in front of my eyes!" There was a round of gasps but Holly was not done. "I was only 3 at the time! You happy now! Are you happy to know my parents were killed because the murderers wanted me! Huh! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" Holly challenged.

"I am so sorry," Drew said.

"Don't be. I am going. I hope you trust me now," Holly sneers the last part and left shocking everyone.

One: They did not think there was a pissed off side of Holly

Two: The fact that Holly's parents were murdered in front of her eyes and it was to get her.

* * *

**(The next two endings are basically end the same just different POV's okay?)**

_Ending I:_

_Holly's POV_

I steamed off so pissed off. I don't like sharing my past. I really don't. It brings up too many bad memories that happened. I really hated the past. I swear if I was a flame I would be the sun right now. I kicked the snow wanted to punch them all in the face. I manage to keep my cool enough to a point where I can walk off without beating people up and that was definitely not a pretty sight to see.

Holly went into Cody's airship and closed the door. Cody did not even ask at the moment what was wrong. He knew better to say hello to an almost about to punch you in the face Holly. I brushed past Cody and stormed off to the training room. I thought I heard him say my name but hey when you're pissed off, I could barely hear or see anything which is most definite a bad thing.

I kicked the closest thing to me, a wooden target. I kicked the wooden target with a round house kick and the target shatter for the millionth time.

I then kicked the sandbag and the sandbag flew off its hook (People do get a lot of strength when their pissed off). I then basically spent rest of the hour cooling off and destroying the training room.

I heard someone entered the room as I huffed and puff and had my hands on my knees.

"You cooled off Holly?" Cody asked.

"Enough."

"What's got you pissed off?" Cody asked as he entered the room looking around. "It looks like you set off a bomb off in here."

"The Saturdays are more interesting than I thought," I started off. "They pissed me off though as you can tell. Also there is a possibility that a bomb did explode in here."

"Yeah I can tell," Cody said gesturing to all the damage.

"Yeah. They were all spilling the beans and sadly not literally but that's not what got me pissed. The fact that everyone is spilling the beans and they want me to! I told them no however they wouldn't listen!" I said throwing a chair into the wall. The chair broke into splinters and I glanced back at Cody.

"And so you got pissed and told them a part of your past."

"Hell yeah! I hope they're happy," I hissed with venom dripping in my voice.

"Anything new about Kur?" Cody asked.

I thought for a brief second and gave my answer. "No."

* * *

_Ending II_

_Cody's POV_

I walked down the hallway and felt Holly brush past me.

"Holly?" I saw her practically had a storm cloud over her head. I knew not to bother especially when she is like this however I wanted to know what the hell she was pissed off at. I followed the sound of crashes and bangs until I should in front of the door waiting for the sounds to die down. After what seemed forever which in reality only a hour pretty long, the crashes finally died down.

"You cooled off Holly?"

"Enough."

"What's got you pissed off?" I asked as he entered the room looking around. "Apparently you set a new record for the most destroyed training room ever."

"The Saturdays are more interesting than I thought," Holly started off.

"They pissed me off though as you can tell."

"Yeah I can tell," Cody said gesturing to all the damage.

"Yeah. They were all spilling the beans and sadly not literally but thats not what got me pissed. The fact that everyone is spilling the beans and they want me to! I told them no however they wouldn't listen!" Holly said throwing a chair into the wall.

"And so you got pissed and told them a part of your past."

"Hell yeah. I hope they're happy," Holly hissed.

"Anything new about Kur?" I asked. Alex needed more information about Kur so that way there was not threat to the world.

"No." I could have sworn that Holly hesitated for a seconded however I brushed it off. Why would Holly lie to me?

* * *

Hollyleaf: Okay that's all for now!

2K & Tyler: Hollyleaf!

Hollyleaf: You know the drill! Read & Review! Every review counts... Including flames!

2K & Tyler: COME BACK HERE!

Hollyleaf: SH*TTTTT!


	8. Chapter 8:There's a Reason to Everything

Hollyleaf: HI EVERYONE! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY AND I AM NOW ONE YEAR OLDER! YAY! Anyways, now my treat from the Secret Saturdays is that I stole Zak's Claw! :3

Zak: Hollyleaf give me back my Claw.

Hollyleaf: But it's my birthday! T-T (puppy dog eyes)

Zak: Okay just for today.

Hollyleaf: Yeah! Now to blow up 2K's and Tyler's inventions with Doyle's stuff as well with of course the TV.

2K: HOLLYLEAF!

Tyler: Noooooo!

Doyle: Not My Stuff you little b-

Doc: Not the TV!

BOOM!

Hollyleaf: I feel satisfied after that. Now I don't own anything except for Chloe and Tyler.

**(A/N: This was supposed to be posted on my b-day however I went out to celebrate and did not have enough time to finish the rest of this. Besides, I am too lazy to change the beginning.)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: There's a Reason to Everything**

_Zak's POV_

I wanted to apologize to Holly however she could always tell Alex that Chloe and I are Kur. I am not sure however I feel like I can trust her without knowing her past. She seems to be surrounded by a web of a dark past. Holly already lost her parents and it was not her fault but she feels like it is.

"I wish I can make it up to her," I said to Fisk.

"Baw dur go dan bell hir surri."

"I can't just say sorry and all will be alright."

"A fift?"

"Giving her a gift is not a bad idea except we don't know what she likes!"

"Baw hout Anaha?"

"Why Amanda?"

"Buddad hey are sue sumuler."

"Personality, around the same, looks definite. However the person that would know her the best is either Cody who we actually do sort of know or Alex who we don't really know."

"Dow hout Dody?"

"That's what I thought. Now to find Cody," Zak said. Fisk gestured to his back and Zak climbed on.

"Come on, let's go see Cody." Fisk went outside and was able to track Holly through the footprints she left behind and soon found an airship.

"Sneak in?"

"No, we are just going to talk okay," Zak said and Fisk groaned in disappointment. Zak knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal Cody.

"Zak!?"

"Hi Cody. Can we come in?"

"Since you already here why not?" Zak and Fisk entered the airship and could help but compare the two. The place was pretty amazing and they manage to fit a um destroyed training room?

"Wh-"

"Holly," Cody simply said and Zak and Fisk couldn't help but gap in awe to see all the damage she did.

"Oh yeah, Cody we need your help," Zak said.

"What is it?"

"We want to give something to Holly to cheer her up."

"And you want me to tell you a gift that she likes correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, she likes different stuff. Let's go into her room. She isn't in there at the moment." The trio went towards Holly's room and before they enter, Cody turned around and face them.

"Do not touch anything or she WILL notice," Cody said carefully making sure they get the point.

"Okay."

They poked around careful to only touch the drawers and that's it.

Her room was blue with bubbles. Her bed was a firm bed cover in stuffed animals. Her mirror had pictures of only around maybe ten.

"How come there's not much pictures of Holly?" Zak asked.

"Because she was an orphan for the longest times so she didn't have any pictures."

"Oh. Well, she likes blue and the ocean and cats..." Zak said noting the stuff cats.

"Yeah she actually remembers and named all of them."

"Wow."

"Come with me. We will go to her other room."

"She has two rooms!"

"Yeah the other room is just one thing," Cody said.

"One thing?" They entered the next door and opened it up. They gaped in awe to see the pictures that were drawn. Some of them were pretty random others were not. Then there were something out of place. A clean area near the back of the workshop.

"Where does that lead to?"

"I will show you." Cody opened the door and I gazed in awe. It was a library however something else caught my attention.

"What's that?" I went over to the desk and saw a chess game on the ground with all the other pieces on the ground except for the kings.

"What happened here?"

"Its Holly's logic. I don't get in the way of it," Cody answer with a shrug. I glanced at the trashcan and it had pieces in there.

"Is it alright that I can keep whatever is in this trashcan?" I asked feeling that whatever might be in there will be worth it.

"Sure, it was going to be thrown out anyways." I tied the bag up and nodded at Fisk.

"Okay, we know what to get her! Thanks Cody!"

"You need a ride."

"Nah, we're good." I said.

"Let's go get Holly's present."

* * *

_Holly's POV_

"Dang it," I said. I put my bow on my shoulder and grabbed my arrows putting them into my quiver. I had missed the target again and scored m nothing. I am good at archery except now I am doing horrible.

I grabbed my arrows and loaded up my bow. I breathe slowly and drew the end to my cheek. I aimed and let go. It missed once again.

"Dang it." I grabbed the arrow and lay down on the ground. I started to think. Why did I say no?

_Because they are your friends_, my inner voice supplied. Yeah my inner voice. You know that voice that you get whenever you think about whether or not to do it and that voice says yes or no or even gives you an answer.

"My friends huh?"

I had a passion for archery. It was more of a past time than a hobby. I like to do it often like shooting guns but that's about it.

I sighed. I hanged up my stuff and wondered what I can do now. I sighed. Today's just not my day. I went into my bedroom and went onto the bed and cuddled my oldest stuff animal. It was a simple brownish cat and it was rather small.

"Oh Kitty, why does life have to be cruel to me?" I asked the cat. No response of course. I fell onto my back and looked up into the vent.

For some reason, small places comfort me. I put my cat down and pulled the vent down by jumping on my bed to reach. It opened and I grabbed Kitty and jumped into the ventilation system. I crawled a bit before I found a good spot where I can easily sit up. I sat up and laid back. I closed my eyes as the exhaustion of today's events crash over me in waves.

* * *

_Alex's POV_

"Hey Cody, you found anything?"

"No."

"Holly?"

"Nothing either."

"I am surprised she hasn't found anything related to Kur except for the same fact."

"Yeah same here. I need to ask something real quick," Cody said.

"Okay spill it."

"You know how Holly likes to play games right?"

"Yeah."

"Well she was playing a new game however later on she threw away all of the pieces. I know she does it however she doesn't usually end it until later..."

"You are right. That seems weird. I will keep that in mind. Also, why do we have to find Kur?"

"Because we need to make sure nobody gets hurt from the cryptid. I want Holly to be safe."

"What if the cryptid is actually one of her friends? What if she lied to you so she can keep her friend safe? What if she told them a secret?"

"Nah, she couldn't have. Now get back to work."

"Okay."

Oh how wrong they were besides there are reasons people lie.

* * *

_Zak's POV_

I laid out the pieces and game board. The pieces I guess represented all of us and the board was just a place to see it all go down.

"That's just weird. Was she able to predict our moves?" I asked Fisk.

"I don't no."

"Me either. I don't think Holly told them about Chloe and i being Kur," I said.

"How come?"

"Because Cody did not ask us or even mention anything about Kur."

"Hat bout da prezent?"

"The present is ready," I said holding it up. "Now we wait."

There's a reason to everything and Zak began to put some pieces together as the pawns begin to move forward.

* * *

_3rd POV _

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _

Holly wiped her forehead and kissed her sniper rifle. She went down and glanced at the new holes in the target. All of them in the center.

Holly put her stuff away and into her little study. She walked in and glanced at the trashcan. It was empty.

"I guess he threw it out. Oh wells, I always has extra," Holly said pulling out replicas of the pieces. She placed them out on her desk and sighed. She grabbed the chess board and put it down in front of her. She didn't put in the order like in chess. She put certain pieces in front and only one piece in the back. In the back were her and Kur. She placed everyone else around the two and she frowned.

"Fate has to be so cruel to me don't it?" She said aloud. "Now how to win without actually winning... This is going to be hard even for a prodigy for me!"

Hollyleaf: and because today is my birthday I will give you guys an extra! This tells you exactly what Holly's secret is!

* * *

_**EXTRA! **_

_**Holly's SECRET. WARNING IT IS SUPER ULTRA TOP SECRET!**_

_Holly's POV_

I watched as Cody left then I began to cough which I was holding back the whole entire time which was hard. I coughed into my hands as a warm crimson liquid came up from my throat and onto my hand. Blood. The warm red crimson blood was on my hands. I had to go to the bathroom now!

"Hi Holly!" I shoved my hands behind my back.

"Hi Alex!" I greeted back as he entered.

"Man, you certainly did damage in here."

"Yeah. I have to go wash my hands," I said.

"How come?"

"I was coughing so I have to go wash my hands from spreading germs," I said fiddling with my blood cover hands behind my back.

"Okay. Make sure you take medicine," Alex ordered.

"Yes dad I will," I teased and left for a bathroom. I wash off my hands as the blood went down the drain. I hated to keep the secret from everyone even Amanda. She only got part of my secret. I told her I was dying. What I didn't tell her is that I was dying from a unknown disease. I haven't learned any that has this disease but as far as I know of, this only happens when you are really sick. I am definitely not sick. If I am sick, I would be throwing up blood and it would already be cured.

I let the water run as it turned red and my hands were clean. I then turned it off and looked at myself in the mirror. There's a reason to keep things a secret.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Shocking! Okay now you know the drill!

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Sorry?

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone! Okay so mainly, Thomas has something to relate to this because well you have to read to find out. Anyways, well let's continue on.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Though I do own a taco…. Wait never mind, I ate it. :3

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sorry?**

_Thomas's POV_

I walked to my room and jumped onto my laptop. Holly? I haven't seen her in what? 4 years, when she was 9. She looks so much different. She does. From that shy tiny girl to this more confidant and weird girl. Yeah, a flip personality change.

Abby, I knew she had been in the business for a long time and Cody ironically is a Navy Seal. He is the husband of Abby and I just laughed at the thought. Two opposites put together, well that is certainly ironic. Cody, he is not a bad guy just well not the guy I would hang with. He is VERY competitive however he has a nice side.

Abby. I don't know what exactly happened to her after I left but I am sure about one thing. She is not the person to be with.

Holly. I never hung out with her. I've always known she is there and sometimes she would interrupt a mission brief and Abby would shooed her away before continuing on. Sometimes I would attempt to talk to her but she would talk a bit before running away. For some reason, she avoided me like the plague. She would look at me like there was something she was about to say but then when I would ask her about it, she would just wave goodbye and run away. She was just a strange one indeed. I wonder, what is she doing now?

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

Holly frowned and walked out of her study and went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and there was nothing to eat. Her frown deepens as she looked for eggs however there was none. She searched the cabinets for something but hopelessly nothing she could make. She looked helplessly as she looked at the pan.

* * *

_Several Moments Later_

**BLURRRRRR**

Alex, Cody, and Abby ran into the kitchen and found Holly who was desperately trying to put off a fire that somehow melted the frying pan...

"Holly!" The three yelled.

"A little help?" Holly said slightly whimpered.

"Okay."

After the fire was put out...

"Holly, how many times did we tell you not to cook?" Abby scolded.

"But Abby! I was sooo hungry!"

"Have Cody, Alex or even me cook it."

"Why not me?"

"Because obviously you can't cook."

"Well it's not my fault that nobody already made some food!" Holly pouted.

"Okay, I'll whip up something for you," Alex said in defeat.

"Yeah!"

However it was still a mystery how whatever she was cooking ended up sticking to the pan completely charred and the pan melted which seemed impossible.

Holly smiled in delight and quickly scarfed down her food and the three of them went back to their work. Holly began to eat more slowly and ate some rice and chewed slowly with the chopsticks in her mouth. Then she swallowed and sighed. She set down her chopsticks and sighed.

"I wish they spend more time with me," Holly moaned. She got up leaving her food unfinished and set out into the rather warm weather. It was still cold enough to keep the snow however warm enough where Holly was getting slightly sweaty in her jacket. Holly took out her board and slid down the hill and sighed. Nobody had much time to play with her.

Holly laid down in the snow and looked up into the sky.

"I am going to die of boredom," Holly groaned.

She got up and made a snowball. Then she rolled it and rolled it and rolled it...

* * *

Zak and Fisk went outside and wanting to finish their snowball fight when they saw a huge snowball. It was rolling rather slowly and there was a small figure pushing it. Fisk and Zak shrug and went towards the figure and it became clear it was Holly. Luckily, Zak had the present for Holly because you can never be sure when you will see her.

"Hey Holly!" Zak called. Holly didn't seem to hear him and pushed on deep within her thoughts.

"Holly?" Zak went and looked to see her eyes opened and waved a hand over her eyes and she still didn't notice. Zak poked his shoulder and instantly Holly grabbed Zak's arm, flipped him over and pinned him.

She had a blank face which soon turned to a confused one and there they just were there until Holly realized it in three, two, and one.

"Oh hi Zak! Sorry about that," Holly apologized.

"What took you so long to realize that?" Zak asked.

"Well, I wasn't paying attention," Holly giggled which was a lie. She was but it takes a while for it to process. As Cody would put it as Holly has DSL. (A/N: I know I am off topic however if you've watch the Cox commercial, that one guy who always is one question behind. That's what I'm referring to) "Okay. So can you get off?"

"Oh yeah!" Holly got off of Zak and Zak got up.

"Why did you pin me?"

"Naturally instinct. It's practically built in myself," Holly said.

"What's with the huge snowball?"

"I got bored so I was planning to make a snowman however I got so lost in my thoughts I guess it got too big," Holly giggled.

"Um, we got you a present," Zak said.

"Cool what is it?" Holly asked.

Zak took out the present which miraculously it was perfectly fine, and gave it to Holly.

Holly opened it up and inside pulled it out. It was a glass bottle. Inside was sand and food colored blue water. The background make it look like a beach during the day. There were little fake sea shells and sand dollars inside and Holly smiled.

"So you went into my room?" Holly asked while continuing to inspect the bottle.

"No I-"

"Yes you did. If you didn't, you wouldn't have known I have a fascination with the ocean maybe with the exception of Cody and Alex however you would go to Cody who would show you both of my rooms to show what I like," Holly said.

"Okay, yes he did."

"Eh what's this?" Holly pulled out a card and opened it up.

_Sorry? ~Zak_

"Its alright I forgive you," Holly sighed. She could not say no when someone asks for forgiveness.

"Oh good. Actually I have a question for you."

"Shoot it."

"Did you tell Alex about Kur?" Holly almost dropped her present and grabbed it tightly.

"Amanda told you about me and Alex." Holly question but sounded like a statement.

"Yeah."

"Also, you and Chloe were spying on me. That's why you asked me to reveal my secret." Holly said glancing at Zak from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes."

"You know these are still guesses right." Holly stated.

"No."

"Anyways, I will be back before you can say supercalifragilisticexpialad ousis (A/N: If you get the reference right, I will give you a vitural cookie! Or Waffle! Or Taco!)."

"Supercali- what?" Zak fumbled over his tongue trying to repeat what Holly said.

"Okay I am back! Now let's have a snowball fight," Holly grinned.

"But its two against one."

"So?" A moment of silence before it dawned on her.

"Oh, well, let's go find someone!" Holly glee as she skipped? Zak and Fisk weren't sure if she was skipping or jumping in the air because he was alternating from saying, "I am Peter Pan!" Or "Imma pretty birdy!" while changing from skipping really high with her hands out like she was about to dive with one hand to her hands flopping up and down as she jumped up and down.

"Its a wonder that Cody, Alex, and Abby hasn't gone insane yet," Zak said.

"Uhmn."

"Also I am going to get something to eat!" Holly called hungry after doing all that rolling.

"Okay?"

"I am going to use your kitchen!"

"Okay?" Zak will regret this decision in 10 minutes.

* * *

_10 Minutes Later_

"Is this hell?" Doyle asked as there were flames coming out of the kitchen and a bad cook running out of there making someone else put out the fire.

"What were you trying to make?" Doc yelled.

"Mac and Cheese?"

"One you don't use a pan, two you have to have water, three you did everything wrong!" Drew scolded.

"Zak said I could do it," Holly said.

"Zak!"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that she would set the kitchen on fire?!"

"And melt a frying pan," Thomas said.

"That too."

"So, can I have something to eat?" Holly asked.

"Hold on!" The people bickered and Holly got out a waffle, a chocolate chip one to be exact, and began to eat it as the Saturdays argued. Holly finished her waffle and started to eat some popcorn.

Amanda came into the room and plopped down next to Holly.

"So what did I miss?"

"Nuthin much besides me setting the kitchen on fire," Holly said gesturing to the once white and gray kitchen completely charred and black.

"Bad cook?"

"Yeah..."

"Anything else?"

"Popcorn?" Amanda took some and watched all of the Saturdays bicker.

"This is waaaay better than TV. No wonder the TV gets thrown out all the time," Amanda said.

"Agreed. They should like make a TV series out of this," Holly added.

"What if they already made one and we are being filmed right now!" Amanda said. They turned and glanced around and shrug.

"I guess not. Wait are they done?" For it suddenly gotten quieter, too quiet.

Then it started up again.

"Should we stop it?" Amanda asked.

"Be my guest," Holly gestured.

"STOOOOP!" No affect what so ever. "Wow really?"

"Tough crowd."

"Apparently. You have a go."

"Okay." Holly went up to the crowd and they paid no attention to her because they were too busy with bickering between themselves as Holly went into the kitchen.

* * *

_Several Minutes Later_

Holly came out and the kitchen was on fire. Again.

"The kitchen's on fire," Holly said. Immediately the bickering stopped and they started to put out the fire.

After the fire was put out, the Saturdays were glaring at Holly who just smiled bubbly back.

"Yeeeeesss?" Holly said.

"You set the kitchen on fire. Again," Doyle said.

"Your point is?"

"We told you not to do it," Thomas said.

"Still don't see your point," Holly yawned.

"The kitchen is on fire! That is certainly not good!" Zak shouted.

"So?"

"Why?" Thomas asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you set the kitchen on fire?"

"Because you people were bickering like an old married couple, er couples," Holly said.

"You could have yelled at us," Doc pointed out.

"And I did but you guys were so absorbed in your bickering that one you did not notice me yelling, two you didn't notice Holly went into the kitchen, and three you did not notice the kitchen was on fire until Holly said so," Amanda said. Their jaws dislodged from their mouths and practically fell to the ground. A giggle started and this made them turned to glare at Holly and somehow back to normal.

"You guys faces are priceless!" She gasped as she fell to the ground giggling.

"That's not funny!" Zak sad even though Amanda was also failing to keep her laughter under control.

"But serious, can I get something to eat that is actually edible?" Holly asked. Now it was the Saturdays turn to laugh and Holly looked at them confused.

"No seriously, I want something to eat. Something I didn't cook."

It only made the Saturdays to laugh even more and Holly's frown deepen. She grabbed Thomas's arm by surprise and threw him out the window. Thomas flew up and glared at her as the cold air began to enter.

"Oh it's on b****!"

"Oh naughty naughty Tommy. You aren't supposed to cuss," Holly taunted. She then ran and jumped out the window. She then flew up in her own jetpack.

"How come she has one and I don't!" Zak shouted.

"Because I can have one," Holly said and Thomas crashed into her sending her into the snow. Snow flew up into the air and Holly got up from the snow with a grin plaster on her face.

"Take advantage when someone is not paying attention. Clever." Holly flew up into the air and flew up straight into the clouds until they could not see her.

"Where is she?" Thomas asked with his arms up.

"Right here!" Holly flew down fast on her jetpack with her feet pointed at Thomas who had no time to dodge the attack. Thomas hit the ground with a boom! And Holly merely grinned. Thomas came up with a bit of blood coming from his forehead.

"Sneak attack. Now time to get serious." Thomas kicked off the ground and flew at Holly.

"Doyle! Do something," Drew said as Holly blocked a punch however the force of it sent her flying.

"But-"

"No buts. Now go," Drew ordered.

"Fine." Doc had a smug look on his face and Doyle glared before taking off as Thomas charged at Holly who was still flying backwards. Holly crashed into a tree and it sent it crashing to the ground with a loud thud. Thomas went towards Holly when Doyle blocked the way.

"Thomas," Doyle said.

"What?! She started it!" Thomas said. Then Holly kicked Doyle who invertible crashed into Thomas sent the two flying. They stopped with the force of their jetpacks.

"Oh it's on now!" Doyle threw some grenades and Holly threw kunai which caused an explosion between the two. Immediately, the three dive in. Doyle kicked Holly who uppercuts Thomas in the gut and he in return punched Holly in the face. Doyle and Thomas continued to fight and unknowingly, Holly escaped as the smoke cleared ad the two realized Holly wasn't there and quickly found her.

"Holly!" They charged at her and she did not have enough time to dodge it and she flew crashing through multiple trees.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Chloe asked.

"Nah, Doyle and Thomas can handle it," Doc said having a malice smile on his face.

"Is your dad evil?" Amanda asked Zak.

"No, but times like these you have to wonder," Zak replied.

Holly groaned as she got up from the trees. She had blood dripping down and her arms and legs scrapped up. Her jacket was ruined leaving her to suffer the harsh weather. Her pants had holes. Holly got up but got down and coughed up blood. Doyle and Thomas flew down and Holly glared at them.

"You are f****** b********," Holly sneered.

"So you don't want help?" Thomas asked.

"I'm fine. I can still fight," Holly said getting up but then she fainted from the exhaustion.

"We should get her back," Thomas suggested.

"Yeah, we may have over did it," Doyle said.

"Yeah..."

Doyle and Thomas lifted the fainted Holly and took her back. When they came back, Drew immediately took Holly to the medic room and fixes her up. Then she turned and faced Doyle and Thomas pissed off.

"How could you hurt a girl like this badly?! She is only 13 and she has injuries big time! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" Drew scolded.

"I don't need to be babied," Holly said coughing slightly and sat up.

"You are hurt, lay back down," Drew said.

"I'm fine," Holly said getting up but then almost fell but luckily Drew caught her.

"You are not. You are going to stay here until you are healed," Drew said.

"But-"

"And it's final." Holly nodded and lies back down and quickly fell asleep.

"Man, this has been hectic," Doc said.

"I know right. Kur is back. Can this get any better?" Drew asked.

"Oh yes it can," Alex said watching from the screen. "Now who is Kur?"

Alex sighed and the camera zoomed in on the sleeping form of Holly.

"You know Holly don't you."

* * *

Thomas sat in the medic room. Unfortunately, he ended "babysitting" Holly. He was forced to do this because he's the "main reason she's here" as Drew quoted. Besides, it was this or getting beat to a pulp and not getting any money. She was still sleeping and now her breathing became heavier.

Thomas leaned over and touched her forehead to realize her forehead is hot, very hot. She was fidgeting in her sleep and kept on rolling for side to side. Thomas nudged her awake and the she immediately her eyes snapped open. She grabbed Thomas's arm and threw him and charged at him. He dodged her attack and saw her eyes. She was still in her nightmare and her fear was too much. She then took a kunai out and charged. She got Thomas's cheek leaving a trace of blood dropping to the floor. Holly's eyes began to focus and she glanced around.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Holly said.

"What's going on here?" Doc and Drew entered the room with Doyle and everyone else. They then meet Holly's eyes and she dropped her kunai.

"No this isn't what it looks like," Holly said backing up and then fell backwards.

"I knew we couldn't trust her," Doyle said. Drew went towards Holly and Holly's face was flushed red with fever.

"Stay back! Stay back!" Holly shouted and scrambled backwards.

"You are sick, let us help you," Drew said.

"I am not sick! You sick b******* are!" Holly shouted. She continued on until not even noticing she cut her hand on her kunai. She continued on and Drew came closer.

"Why Holly?" Holly's eyes went wide as she remembered hearing the same words.

"NOOO!" Holly got up and ran out the window and jumped to the ground with a soft thud but stumbled a bit before continuing to run past her limits.

She continued to run and then began to slow down due to her fever. She ended walking so slow that her pace was as slow as a turtle's. Her eyes were glazed over with fever and fear and she soon fainted due to not fully recovering.

"You okay?" Doyle asked.

"Yeah. I woke her up. I think she has a fever and a nightmare," Thomas replied.

"You idiot!" Doyle smacked Thomas in the back of the head. "Her past is pretty bad enough since she had to watch her own parents' murder right in front of her eyes."

"True."

"Her fever is not good especially when she's out there. We have to bring her back," Drew said. They packed up and left following the foot prints however snow began to cover the snow and not heat signatures could be found.

"I hope she's alright," Zak said. They headed inside. Thomas could not help but feel regret. It was his fault for waking her up and causing her to go outside. Thomas sighed before heading back inside.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Holly's breathing was rather heavy however rather smooth and constant.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Alex leaned over her.

"Gee, do I always have to care for you?" Alex sighed. He then left the room and Holly's eyes opened slightly and looked at the door. Then she turned back and closed her eyes again.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Mainly has Thomas related to most of this. Yeah also do you guys want to know more about how Thomas, Holly, Cody, Alex, and Abby know each other? Well in the next chapty, it will be reveal how they know each other. Yeah I am taking a break in the present to go to the past!

Now everyone you know the drill!

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames!**_


	10. Chapter 10: How We All Met Part I

Hollyleaf: I was pissed off not too long ago. My dad somehow manage to erased all my data on my phone. thank goodness i had backed up my phone the day before that however I lost a whole days worth of work so I had to redo it. Yeah, pissed off.

We are going to do present then flashback okay? Also these will be separated into 3 Parts. Doc and Drew will not be included in the flashbacks because honestly Doc and Drew we pretty much know what happens with them. I will reveal at the beginning of each chapty who the people are and we will continue from their okay? Also I just realized not long ago that I have 22 REVIEWS!

**22 REVIEWS! That's impressive. Okay well I am giving a virtual taco or cookie to max saturday for being my first review and Bdog3601 for being my 20th.**

**Now I also have 5 favorites and 5 follows. So they all get virtual cookies or tacos! Yay! **

_ALL PRESENT (when said) will all be 3rd POV. _

_Flashbacks will be 1st POV of that Person. _

Order of Flashbacks For This Chapty:

Doyle

Zak

Holly

Alex

Now, the disclaimer!

_**Hollyleaf15 does not own anything except for a kitty cat! :3**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: How We All Meet Part I**

_3rd POV_

Zak knocked on the door and glanced up.

"Hey Mini-man, come in," Doyle said.

"Okay."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Doyle asked.

"What? Me! No way-"

"You are a terrible liar. I thought I taught you how to lie better than that," Doyle said.

"Okay. I think I've seen Holly, and Cody before," Zak admitted.

"Same here. I remember Holly as timid girl and very shy or someone who looked like her. She had her hair up in piggy tails. Cody, he looked familiar however I couldn't remember where," Doyle said.

"I remember!"

"Wait a sec. I remember too."

* * *

_Doyle's POV_

Back when Abby and I were dating, one time, she had brought along a little girl. At first, I thought she was 6.

"Hey Abby."

Hey Doyle. This is Holly, my cousin's little sister," Abby said gesturing to the girl. She had on a puffy pink skirt and a matching pink shirt. She had her hair in short piggy tails. She also had a pink backpack with Hello Kitty on it.

"Hi," she said timidly and hid behind Abby.

"Hi Holly," I said which only caused her to hid even more behind Abby.

"She's very shy," Abby said.

"Oh."

"Go on Holly. Go play while me and Doyle here talk," Abby said. The little girl nodded before going off. When Abby turned her back, Holly peeked out the corner and her eyes and mine met. Those eyes of hers were not shy at the moment. They were eyes of a genius figuring out what is going on. Then she turned away.

* * *

_Later On..._

"Holly! Cody is here to pick you up!" Abby called.

"Must be hard to find her," I said.

"Yeah. She can be," Abby said. I felt a poke and Abby apparently felt one as well and we both turned around.

There was Holly standing there clutching closely a cat.

"Holly, we cannot keep every cat you find," Abby scolded. Holly clutches the cat closer.

"Does she always do this?" I asked looking at her silent plea of keeping the cat.

"Yeah," Abby sighed. "Holly, go put the cat where you found it. Cody is here to pick you up."

Instead of going back, Holly darted between Abby and me and raced off.

"She is now going to convince Cody if she can keep the cat," Abby sighed.

"Are you going to stop her?"

"Nothing I can do. Let's go met Cody, my cousin." I was interested in Cody. Who is he?

We walked and we saw a Holly running away from a Cody who was playfully chasing her.

"I am going to get you!"

Holly ran behind me and pushed me causing me to crash into Cody. Abby giggled and Holly smirk which I glared at her.

"Hehe," Cody said.

"Sorry, Holly pushed me," I said glaring at Holly who was too busy playing with the cat she found.

"Sorry about Holly," Cody apologized.

"Yeah. My name is Doyle Blackwell."

"Cody Blanchette."

"How come Holly doesn't have a last name?" I asked.

"She's an orphan," Cody said.

"Oh."

"She wasn't abandon or anything just her parents were killed in front of her," Cody said.

"That's why she is so shy," I said.

"Yeah."

She then poked me. I looked down and she grabbed me down.

"I don't need your pity," she spat softly into my ear. It left me shock and she pushed me away as if she was playing with me and ran away.

"Holly! Time to go!" Cody called. Holly bounced over to him and Abby went up and talked to him. Holly glanced at me and I glared at her. She braved my glare and returned it. She mouthed something to me before Cody took her away.

I'm not going to come back here for a while.

* * *

_~Present~_

"She didn't lie to you," Zak said.

"How do you know?"

"Because it is true."

"The best lies contain some truth to it to make it more believable."

"Okay. I remember seeing her however she had a different personality towards me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

_Zak's POV_

I was in my room playing video games when a little girl came in.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"My name is Holly."

"Zak Saturday. What happened to your last name?"

"Don't have one," Holly stated.

"Why not?"

"I'm an orphan," Holly said.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Hmm... 25 feet long, 13 feet wide, and 20 feet heigh," she said holding up her fingers like a box and scanned the room.

"You're right." I was shocked. It was the exact dimensions of my room give or take.

"Anyways, I am so glad not to be around Abby!" She said flopping down on the bed.

"How come?"

"Because I have to act 'a professional way,'" she said putting air quotes around "a professional way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, hate being professional," Holly said. Then she sat up straight and began to talk in a high voice.

"Oh Mister Zak Saturday! What a glorious day! Ahahaha! Let's talk in about politics and how to be proper! You have to balance ridiculous stuff on your head like big thick dictionaries!" Holly stacked some dictionaries on her head and began to walk around. I began to laugh as I saw her continued in her mocking voice.

"Now, Mister Zak Saturday! You shall not be laughing like that because it is just improper! You must laugh like this! Ahahahahaha!" She said even a higher voice which only made me laugh even more.

"Okay! Stop before I die in laughter!" I said gasping for air and my sides hurt "Okay," she said dropping the voice and put the dictionaries down.

"Why are you here?"

"My big brother had stuff to do so Abby brought me with her so she can watch me," she sighed.

"Its boring to have a babysitter right?"

"Yeah... Say, who is that Doyle person?"

"Doyle? You mean Abby's boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Who is he?"

"The coolest uncle ever!"

"I pretty cool people in my life who are ten times cooler than him I bet," Holly scuffed.

"You wish!"

"Even I am ten times cooler than him without trying," Holly lazily said.

"Prove it!"

"Well, I'll prove it on the way."

"Where to?"

"A town. Someplace nearby."

"Well there's a town over that direction," I said.

"Well let's go!"

"Wait how are we getting there?"

"Watch this." Holly got a circular pad out. She pressed a button and threw it. It grew into a hover board.

"Okay, I got to admit that's cool," I said.

"Hop on!"

"Okay."

Then the hover board took off and we headed out through the open window of my bedroom.

"Whoahhhh!" She took off fast and I manage to stay on.

Then without warning she did a loop careful to slow down at the top so that I began to fall.

"HOLLY!" She then bolted straight down and grabbed me before I could even get past the tree line.

"You are one crazy bitch you know that?"

"Yep! And I am proud of it!" She said giggling slightly before doing a few more (less dangerous but rather dangerous) tricks on her board before landing in town.

I looked around with Holly until I realized there was some crazy girl who is currently MIA.

"Holly?" I spotted her crotched down by an alleyway and sighed.

"Come on. Let's go back before we get into trouble."

"Okay!" I noticed she had a big grin on her face and I don't know what she is so happy about.

We got back safely despite the tricks she had done along the way. We entered the room and put the folded up hover board away.

Then I noticed a lump around her stomach and she held her arms around that area.

"What's that?" I asked. She flinched and her face became a cherry red.

"A cat," she pouted and pulled out the kitty.

"Why would you pick up the kitty?" This made her face become even a redder shade as a tomato.

"'Cause it looked so lonely," she said pouting slightly. I looked at her and laughed which made her face even more redder and I laughed harder. She pouted.

"Stop."

"Okay." She began to leave and I thought she was pissed at me.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" She stopped and turned to me with a look that read: Really? You got to be joking.

"You think I'm mad at you?" I nodded my head slightly unsure of myself. Then she burst into laughter and it was my turn to turn red.

"What?!"

"No! I am going to change my clothing," she said.

"Huh? Why?"

"I have to be 'professional.' Did you forget that?" She asked adding air quotes around professional.

"Oh."

"What? Did you think I came looking like this? Hell no! If I was I would have my ass whooped!"

"Okay. Bye then!"

* * *

_~Present~_

"So she was worried how she appeared around Abby," Doyle said.

"Yeah. Professional."

"By the two different ways she acted, she had to do a cover up," Doyle said.

"A cover up?"

"Well based on what you said, Holly was probably ordered to act and dress a certain way," Doyle said.

"Why?" Zak asked.

"If you recall, Abby worked under and overtook Van Rook's business so maybe, she was one before she worked under Van Rook."

"That's a possible."

"However we can't prove it however Thomas could."

"Well let's go ask."

_Meanwhile..._

Alex sighed.

"When will you wake up?" he asked. Of course no response back.

"I will be back." Alex left the room and Holly's eyes flutter opened just slightly.

"I don't know what I rather face, reality or my past," she mumbles softly. Then she closed her eyes.

* * *

_Holly's POV_

Today is a regular old day. Well, it's supposed to be. I don't know why people get so excited. Today is when I was born, my birthday.

It was rather sunny and I was home solving complex 3D puzzles when the door slams open. I continue on with my puzzle and I hear my parents stomping down the stairs. I feel a cool metal press against my forehead and looked up. There was a ninja with a gun pressed against my forehead.

"Are you Holly?" I nodded my head.

"Holly!" My dad yells. I look over and saw my parents struggling to get out.

"Oh yeah, we will be taking your daughter with us and the money!" The man shouted.

"Where's the money?" Another demanded.

"We aren't going to talk!" My mom shouted.

"Be quiet bitch!"

"Now, can you tell us where the money is?" I shook my head "Why not?!" He demanded slamming me against the wall.

"Because one she doesn't know and two, even if she knows, she has not spoken a single word in her life," my dad smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He pointed the gun at my parents and I lazily glance toward the direction.

"Tell us now or they die!" I shook my head and shrug my shoulders indicating I really did not know.

"Fine then! They die!" Several gunshots were heard and I looked at my parents. They were withered in pain and a pool of blood was engulfing their bodies.

"Take the girl and lets get out of here."

"Police! Now don't move!" I was dropped to the ground and I sat in the pool of blood. The police knocked down the door and they saw a little girl who was looking down on her two dead corpses of her parents.

"We are too late."

"Get her to a child therapist!"

"She needs to be taken to an orphanage!"

"She needs to be protected!"

"We can't take her until she's 5!"

"But she already a super computer!"

"We just needs to be sure nobody will harm her."

"Just get her out!"

I was taken out of my house and never got a chance to gather my stuff, well it never happened because I had none. Everything belonged to me... When I am 18.

I was sent to orphanage. There I meet Alex who made me more... Human. It was actually pretty funny how we met.

It was lunch and it was my first day here.

"Children! Meet our new sister!"

I sat down at the table and immediately, everyone who was next to me move several chairs away. Then a kid came up to me.

"Hi! My name is Alex! What's yours? What's your favorite color? Mines is red! I also love to tell jokes! Do you like jokes? I also like swimming! Do you? We have a lake here and a forest! It is sooo cool! Also welcome!" I was slightly amazed how this was possible however some people could do just not me. Now keeping track of what he said, it was easy as 3.1415926535897932384626433832 7950288419716939937510582097 4944592307816406286 etc etc etc. Now answering no way.

"Oh I guess I will leave..." I reached out and grabbed his hand. I felt like people where going to leave me again.

"You want me to stay?" I nodded.

"Okay. My name is Alex."

"Hol-ly." I carefully whispered.

"Holly."

"Oh well, lets go play games!"

"G-g-games?"

"You never played any games?!" Alex in shocked.

"N-n-n-no. I just st-st-study and train."

"Well then let's go play!"

"What are we going to play?"

"How about tag?"

"Tag?"

"One person is it and that person has to chase all the other people okay? Now tag! You're it!" I stood there confused. I am supposed to chase?

"Come on!" I then ran after him and he was keeping out of reach.

"Nahnah! You can't catch me!" I looked around jumped into the shrubbery.

"Holly?" I pounced onto him and it poked him on the nose with a small smile.

"Tag you're it."

* * *

_~Present~_

Alex came back in and glanced down at Holly.

"Do I always have to take care of you?" He exaggerated. "Even back then you always needed help." He smiled and walked away.

* * *

_Alex's POV_

My name is Alex. Well that's what I named myself. I was abandoned from when I was a baby. The orphanage took me in however I never liked it.

The orphanage was just, boring. I would often go into town and steal food. I didn't like the food their very much so I stole some myself.

I never hanged out with the other kids. They were just too, normal. They all had fun and would of called me a wolf nicknaming me Wolf.

I enjoyed stealing from the bakeries, thrown out cake that was still perfectly good, cupcakes, sausage, and all the good stuff.

It certainly the life however I had no one to share it with. Just lonely. The Lone Wolf.

Then Holly came by. She was just so out of place. Definitely not normal. So I just had to know her. We were best friends during those 3 years however everything changed.

Today was Holly's birthday party. I just can't wait for her to see the party I set up in our tree house. Yes, we did build one and it was Holly's and mines!

"Holly! Wake up!" I said shaking her. She was always a sleeper.

"Too early," she mumbled. I pouted. I then got a bucket of ice cold water and began to pour it onto her. She woke up glaring at me in a friendly way.

"Oh so that's how you want to play?" We chased each other until neither of us could run anymore.

We laid down in the grass and we laughed.

"Let's go to our tree house!" We ran to the tree house in the woods. Combined with my skills and Holly's we camouflaged it so nobody could find it unless they were really looking hard enough.

We climbed up the tree and went inside. Holly gasped and the tree house was decorated in pinecones and leaves. What? I have to make do with what I can.

"I know it's not a lot but-"

"It's beautiful!" Holly squealed in delight.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"We let's do our party with presents first!"

In the end, Holly got a clip and a necklace, the only two presents I could afford.

"Wow! These must have been expensive!"

"They were cheap!" I said and they were. Actually someone had lost the clip and the necklace was regarded as a mistake and thrown out.

Holly put on the clip moving her hair away from her face.

"Alex!"

"Huh?" Holly ran up to me and gave me a hug however we toppled both of us over due to the unexpected hug leaving me on the ground.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome."

She got off of me when I realized I had on the necklace. I began to take it off when Holly stop me.

"Please keep it on today!" She begged with her puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

"Okay just today."

"Yay!"

"Let's go out into town and do the usual," I said.

"Okay!"

We ran back to the orphanage to get her birthday cookie. She was so happy.

Then the bad part came.

A group of men entered the orphanage. Holly stopped eating her cookie and glanced over.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it," Holly mumbled.

"Who are you?" The lady demanded.

"We come from the government. We want the girl named Holly."

"Shoot!" Holly hissed.

"Hide!" I whispered however she didn't.

"H-h-h-holly. Come out," the lady said.

"Yes?" She said in a rather calm voice which scared me.

"Come met-"

"I am not coming."

"How come?"

"Because I am still 4," Holly calmly said.

"Your birthday is today."

"But what time was I born?"

"Um."

"Come back later," Holly calmly said.

"Holly! Go with them now!" The lady said grabbing Holly's wrist. Holly grabbed her arm and flipped her over onto the table. The plates and drinks went up and Holly sat back down grabbing her drink of juice as the plates and drinks fell to the ground.

The men came up to Holly and I felt like I was watching one of those moving pictures.

Holly kicked one them in the knee and the guy kneeled down in pain and then Holly kicked him in the chin sending him flying. Then one of the guys grabbed her arm. They twisted around her back. She flipped around his arm and kicked him to release her. Then the two tackled her.

"Holly!" They had her locked where she couldn't do anything. I ran up to get them away however one of the other guys tackled me and pinned me with his body weight.

"Alex! Help me!" She cried.

"Don't worry! I promise I will find you! As long as I have this necklace, I will find you!"

We got separated for 8 years. I only became Abby's apprentice only a couple months ago. I didn't want to bug Holly about what happened those 8 years but I can't help but wonder.

* * *

Hollyleaf: YAY! Anyways heads up to my avid readers, I will not update this fanfiction until maybe around April 14 for a good reason. And that good reason, well you just have to find out then!

Also Happy Easter!

Anyways, you know the drill by now!

**_Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames!_**


	11. Chapter 11: History, We Regret It PartII

Hollyleaf: Hello my avid readers! Anyways since I haven't done this in a while let blow stuff up!

Everyone: NO!

Hollyleaf: Fine. 2K!

2K: No!

Hollyleaf: I want to go watch Pewdiepie and Stephano! (FYI PPLZ I just love Pewdiepie and Stephano! They are awesome!

2K: Fine let me watch too!

Hollyeaf: Before I continue on, I would like to say my thanks to Bdog3601 and PacersSaturdays2013 for writing part of this chapter. I edited to fit my chapter and fit the time line. Let's continue on my pretties! :)

* * *

_ALL PRESENT (when said) will all be 3rd POV._

_Flashbacks will be 1st POV of that Person._

_Order of Flashbacks for This Chapty:_

_Cody_

_Abby_

_Thomas_

* * *

_**Hollyleaf15 does not own TSS. If I did, why would I be writing this? ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: History, We Regret It Part II**

_~Present~_

Cody walked in and checked on Holly and Alex was in there as well.

"How's Holly?"

"Better. High fever still," Alex said.

"Okay that's normal," Cody said.

"No it's not normal! Someone can usually heal faster than this," Alex said gesturing to Holly.

"Not if their immune system is the fastest," Cody noted.

"True... Hey Cody?"

"Yes?"

"I am just wondering, do you trust me? I haven't even been here for more than a couple of months," Alex said trailing off.

"Well if Holly trusts you, I trust you too."

"How come you have so much trust in Holly?"

"Well we had several occasions where she saved me and I saved her so we are both really close," Cody said.

"Can you tell me about it?"

"It's a long story."

"We got time."

Cody sighed and spoke once again.

"Okay just for a bit."

* * *

_Cody's POV __**{Bdog3601}**_

My name is Cody Blanchette. I was always getting myself into trouble and well I guess you can call me an ex-convict. I stole things, I play pranks, and all those things that a "bad boy" would have done.

I had a family of 6, my parents, my two sisters, and my brother. We always had that rivalry and we would always to outdo the other.

Then the house burned down and killed all my family. I am not sure how exactly it happened but the house burnt down while I was inside and didn't see any of my family members because the way to their rooms was blocked. I grabbed a backpack full of cloths and money and set off. I also manage to steal some guns and found a guitar so they became necessary items to carry.

I joined the Navy Seals when I was 18. I manage to pass the rigorous and physically and mentally exhaustion of the boot camp and the training.

However, I did things no Navy Seal would do or go outside the box nicknaming me "Rebel."

However one mission would change my life forever.

"Rebel!"

"Yes Sir!" I shouted.

"You have orders to capture and safely return Person of interest, Holly aka Cherry."

"If you don't mind sir, what does she look like?"

"Short black hair and green eyes."

"If you don't mind sir, how come there is no picture of her?"

"Her family never took one of her. Anyways, she is located her and escaped the FBI so we are sending in you guys."

"How come she so important?"

"She is a prodigy. Now get you team suit up. Make sure she comes back alive."

"Understood!"

I went back my team and we flew to the location and drove the rest of the way. I informed of my team of the mission.

"Why send all these people after one person?" Luke asked "What the government wants, they plan to get it," I answered with a shrug.

"This is retard. They sit back on their asses while we have to do a simple job of capturing and retrieving the person," Blaze growled.

"I know it sounds retard and those bastards really want this person if they already sent the FBI after her," I said.

"Whoa, this girl must be a genius to escape them," York said.

"Hey, it also counts on streets smarts as well," Rihanna said.

"True."

"We are here."

We exited the vehicle and we started out search in the town.

"Have you seen someone with short black hair and green eyes?"

"Oh yes! Holly was her name. She and that other boy always caused trouble here."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I haven't seen her."

"Rebel."

I ran over to Rihanna and my troop gathered around.

"What?"

"This person claims to see Holly not long ago," Rihanna reported.

"Who are you?"

"Daniel Malark."

"Well Mister Malark, when did you see Holly?"

"Well, she came by into town in the very early morning yesterday. I was the only one who wakes up that early and asked her where she is going. She said she was going back to see Alex, her best friend. However I told her that he left the day before and she took off crying into the woods."

"The woods?"

"Yeah they built a tree house there. Everyone knows about however the location was never given."

"Okay, we will go check out the woods."

"I will go with you."

"This is not a job-"

"I can at least show you the direction she took off into the woods," Daniel said.

"Okay."

We walked down following Daniel and he pointed.

"That's the direction she bolted to."

"Thanks."

We went inside the forest and I ordered everyone to split up.

I was deep within when the radio went off.

"Do you copy?"

"Yes I do. What the situation?"

"We found tracks however they stop at the trees."

"She climbed up. Continue to search."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Did you hear that?" I asked. I got a yes from everyone.

"Head towards the sound. We will all group there."

I ran as fast as I could and grabbed out my ACR. I then hid behind shrubbery and carefully continued on.

I then began to hear a voice.

"Damn it! Ugh! This hurts!"

I then quickly turned and pointed my gun at- a little girl?

"You are alone?" I asked.

"What else does it look like Sherlock?" Smartass. Of course.

"What's happened?"

"I fell down a tree house," she said indication to the tree above her.

"What tree house?"

"Look carefully. It camouflage pretty good." I look closer and begin to see a difference between the tree and the actually tree house.

"How did you find it?"

"I just did."

"Why are you out here?"

"Because the orphanage is boring and I like it out here," she grinned.

"Okay little girl it's time to go."

"I am not little!" She protested and made a face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, we need to get you fixed up."

"Okay."

I picked her up and I noticed her features. Short black hair and green eyes. No it can't be.

"Er- by chance your name is Holly?"

She stiffens up and I knew the answer.

"Yes."

"Fuck!" My team came and saw Holly.

"Please don't tell me we are supposed to capture a little girl!" Blaze groaned.

"I am not little!" She ranted and made me drop her by accident making a clip fall out of her hair.

"Sorry about that." I picked up the clip and looked at her. She glared at me and pounced on me. They all pointed guns at her and she back away and I realized the clip was gone.

"Hold it."

She put the clip back into her hair and sat down and held out her arms. We all looked at her confused at the moment and her face turned red.

"Aren't you going to carry me? You said you were going to fix me up," Holly said indicating to her leg.

I picked her up and we walked back into town and we met Daniel again.

"Ah, you are back? So I see you got Holly? How come the government wants her?"

"Wait what?!" Holly immediately lets go despite her leg and got into a defense stance.

"Yeah, these people are the Navy Seals."

"Fuck!"

"Watch your language," Daniel scolded.

"I don't fucking care! I cuss I want! I have a reason to be fucking angry!"

She threw down a smoke bomb and it exploded in our faces.

"Damn it. *cough cough* I can't see a thing!"

When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

"Sneaky girl."

I couldn't help think, what did the government really want her and how come she's so angry at them.

"We lost her!" Blaze cursed.

"Actually I have a good idea where she might be."

* * *

_Later..._

"Holly!" I climbed the tree up in the little grips for hands and feet and got to the top. I opened it up slightly and I saw a sobbing Holly. I looked around and it looked like birthday decorations.

"Pretty decorations huh?" She jumped but obvious didn't have the strength to move.

"Yeah."

"Are these birthday decorations?" I asked. It looked like a party with leaves and pinecones.

"Yep."

"Whose birthday is it?"

"Whose birthday was it is the correct term," Holly stated.

"Let me take a shot at it. It was your friend's?"

"No. Alex made these decorations for me. It was my birthday," Holly mumble loud enough to let me hear her and gripped her legs closer to herself.

"I promise I won't hurt you just let me fix you up and-"

"And then you are going to do what everyone always does. Betray me. Try to get cozy with me. Send me to someone else just to be someone's damn puppet."

"I promise I won't." I went over and picked her up and she didn't even fight back probably due to the lack of strength at the moment.

We fixed her up and were riding back and we all sat in awkward silence.

"Do you like games?" I asked her. She just kept her faced in her knees and didn't reply.

"Cody, she's upset," Rihanna said.

"I know that!" I hissed.

"Well, leave her alone then Rebel."

"Stop callin' me Rebel."

We soon got back and I offered help for her to get down however she just walked on without even the slightest of flinches or sound.

We walked until we got the commander.

"So I see you got it."

"It?" I asked with a hint of frustration in my voice.

"Yes 'it.' Now hand it over."

"I have no 'its' commander. I have a little girl."

"Hand her over."

"What is the purpose of getting her?"

"She is a prodigy-"

"Who has feelings and you attempted capture her on her birthday! Her friend is now gone to find her and she is on her own! What is the cost for that commander?" I growled as I had venom dripping behind each and every word.

"United State protection. She can help avoid wars-"

"She can cause some-"

"And she can help create better peace-"

"What peace would be created with a girl?"

"And she will make sure this country is safe."

"You can't leave her to do all these tasks herself!" I growled.

"Now hand her over."

"No."

"What!?" He stood up and slammed his hands down on the desk and I did not even flinch the tiniest bit. "We only tolerate you because you are one of the best soldiers we have even in the Navy Seals! Now hand her over or else we will resign you."

"Actually, I quit. I don't want to work for a country that is willing to put a little girl in charge of everything." I left the room however Holly grabbed my hand and stopped me from continuing on.

"And if you don't provide him with the necessary things needed to keep me safe, I can always leak national secrets," Holly said in a calm smooth tone that even slightly creep me out. The commander flinches. We started to leave however Holly added one more thing." And if you ever try to hurt me or Cody, I swear you won't see me coming and murder you."

She even added me but the threat was huge. I looked at her eyes. She doesn't have the eyes of a killer however she does have ones that she will do it if necessary.

"You know you are one scary girl right?" I said.

"Yeah. It even scarier when you know you have the hands to do it," Holly said before we left. Gees, negativity.

"Let's go get ice cream," I suggested getting Holly out of the mood she was in.

"Ice cream?" she asked. I guess she never had any before.

"Yeah. It's the best." That day forth, Holly and I became the closest of friends well besides Alex of course.

* * *

_~Present~_

"Hi you guys," Abby entered the room and Cody and Alex glanced over to her.

"Hey."

"How's she doing?" Abby asked.

"Better but still sick," Alex said.

"Ah, again," Abby said.

"Again?" Alex was confused already and didn't want any more confusion…

"Abby!" "Cody!" They looked at each other and Alex groaned.

"Can you two stop having those silent conversations?" Alex groaned.

"Sorry. I guess since Cody won't tell you I will," Abby said which make Cody shake his head.

* * *

_Abby's POV_

I took Holly over to the Saturday's home however this was a good reason.

At the time, I was Van Rook's apprentice training in secret and the only reason I trained under him is to take over his business to my own money, nothing personal. My home was about to be sold unless I somehow manage to get a large sum of money and well I had to become a "bad girl," to do so.

When I first met Doyle I knew immediately I could use him to my advantage. I worked undercover and "dated" Doyle. I never loved Doyle because Cody was my true lover. I already dated him for 1 year.

Okay that was harsh and all but if you really think about it, I need the money fast so the more work and deceit I do, the more money I earn.

After I heard my one and only supplier Argost was gone, I had to find another way of money and I started to take missions from other people that were associated with Argost.

There were some who had to die because they can't keep a secret however others we kept alive just in secret.

I told them they could live freely however at a price.

Of course they agreed to it no hesitation.

After that, my money supply was back and I continued my business which quickly spread to every part of the world. Holly, I used her to my advantage. Get information was pretty easy for her because who would suspect a cute little girl who seems just so innocent.

Obviously nobody. I often used her to make inconspicuous conversations and of course the adults were gladly flab their mouths spilling everything.

She would then report to me and would always say, "They promise not to say it out loud but they didn't say I could put it in a report," and then she would give it to me.

Alex also became quite famous due to his reputation of being the youngest mercenary quickly climbing the ranks. I quickly recruited him after Thomas left. That kid, I swear he was going to be the end of me.

* * *

~Present~

"Thomas? *knock knock* you there?" Doyle knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Thomas said peeking from the doorway.

"Can we talk?" Doyle asked.

"Sure." They came inside Thomas's room.

"I need to ask you something about Holly," Doyle said.

"Okay about?"

"One time Holly came here and she was dressed differently between what I remember and what Mini-man here remembered. She was one time dressed as a little innocent girl while the other time she was dressed in more slacks," Doyle said.

"Well, I remember Abby would send Holly onto missions with her at times to get information or learn new secrets while the impression of she being an innocent girl," Thomas said.

"What did she learn?" Zak asked.

"Well anything unusual she said to any of you?" Thomas asked.

"I remember she said about the exact dimensions of my room," Zak said.

"Shit," Thomas said.

"Wh-mmfff?"

"Shh." Thomas looked around and soon found a tiny hole in the wall. He got out tweezers and pulled out a battery.

"Guess they didn't bug this room," Thomas said.

"Wait what?!" Doyle and Zak exclaimed in shock.

"This is probably the main battery to keep the camera with power," Thomas said.

"Is the whole house bugged?" Zak asked.

"Probably not. I am taking a guess of everyone's room except of course mines, command center, the living room, and the medical room," Thomas said guessing from previous experiences.

"Okay we have to go debug all of our rooms?" Zak said.

"How do we know we can trust you? After all you only been here for two months," Doyle said crossing his arms.

"Fine I will tell you of my past then."

* * *

_Thomas's POV_ _**{PacersSaturdays2013}**_

I lived in Fairland, Indiana. My family, I really did love them. I got to admit that. Even though my parents were in the military I still loved them.

They trained me with how to use certain guns, fighting technics and other things.

When I was 16, my house caught on fire. I am not even sure how it happened but it did. I managed to escape the house but I never saw my parents exited the building. When the ambulance came in with the fire department, they found two bodies which they report to be my parents'.

I didn't have money so I went to the streets. I picked up on gambling and show performances singing while playing a guitar which I picked up along the way to Indianapolis.

There I did some work; work that I even today I am not proud of. I stole. I set buildings on fire.

Then one day, I found this place and I went inside to steal some weapons. I got caught.

Turns out Abby Grey was impressed by my skills and took me under her wing.

I worked with Abby and Cody. Holly, I would talk to her however she would barely talks back to me. She was sometimes rather found of what I did. It just depended on what I did. All I really know about her is she is a highly skilled ninja just surprisingly very clumsy.

Then I meet the Saturdays a month after Abby's former employer disappeared. By that time, I worked with Abby just over 3 years.

"I see you still have a job," Doyle taunted and threw the grenades at us. I quickly blew them up midway between us with the missiles.

"And I have help," Abby said gesturing to me.

"And new weapons." I threw flash bangs and charged in with my eyes closed. I knocked over Doyle and Zak while Abby quickly kicked both Drew and Doc.

"Why do you work under her?" Zak asked as he blocked kick with his Claw.

"Because I do," I said even though I don't owe her anything now. I repaid her everything so I can leave whenever I want to. I twisted my body around making his claw hit the floor and kicking him away.

I took his Claw and slammed it into Doyle's stomach sending crashing into the wall.

"We are leaving now!" Abby ordered.

"Okay. Let me get something real quick," I said.

"Catch up when you can." She left and Zak got up behind me.

"Why do you even stay with her?" Zak asked.

"I don't even know myself," I admitted.

"Then why don't you join us?" Zak asked.

"Because I am not a good guy. I never had," I said.

"Didn't you have a family?"

"Yeah, they all died."

"Oh."

"It's alright."

"Do you even consider Abby your family?"

"Abby is just someone that I had owe something to, Cody is just someone that I know and Holly doesn't even like me very much," I said.

"Then stay with us."

"Huh?" I turned and looked shock at the kid. "Seriously, I am a bad guy. I have done things that most people aren't proud of."

"So have I but I then found my real family," Doyle said.

"Okay I hope this isn't going to be all sappy," I said.

"Yeah I am not for that stuff either," Doyle said.

"Just live with us!" Zak said.

"Hmm... I'll be back," I said. I flew away and quickly went back into HQ. Abby and Cody were there. I haven't seen Holly for the longest time surprisingly despite living here.

"Abby."

"Yes?"

"I am going to leave. My debts been paid for. I came back to gather my stuff," I said.

"Fine go then," she said.

"Thank you-"

"But you leave all my gear here," she said.

"Fine." I gave up my mask, jetpack, and every piece of gear that belong to Abby.

"Okay you can go now," she said.

"Thank you." I grabbed everything and left and walked over to the Saturdays' home which took weeks from the HQ to the Saturday home. I rang the bell on the thing and a face appeared on the screen which was Zak.

"Cool! You came back!"

"Yeah, I guess I will stay with you guys," I said.

The doors opened and they welcomed me.

They adopted me despite me being 19 and gave me the last name of Thomas Saturday however I prefer to keep my last name: Thomas Beatty.

Life is hard but hey good things do come.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Okay my little pretties thanks once again to both Bdog and PacersSaturday for doing the two of the third part of the Chapty! Also I can't believe this Chapty is 3,775 words long! Dang! Anyways…. Now let's go to Zak who will kindly give us the drill.

Zak: Why me!

Hollyleaf: Because everyone loves doing it DON'T YOU ALL? (calm voice to scary tone)

Everyone: *nods heads hoping to avoid being blown up*

Hollyleaf: Well Zak now do it!

Zak: FINE!

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames! :3**_


	12. Chapter 12: What We Lost Can Never Be-

Hollyleaf: HI EVERYONE! I AM BACK! Okay two things I want to discuss with you guys.

1.) Also I am sorry for the update prolongs however I try to update as soon as I can. If you don't read the below for fluffsterzz I am going to say it up here. Well peoplez, I know you like or even love my fanfiction HoWeVeR, I do have a life. I can't update ever single week or day. I also have been neglecting my other fanfiction so I will be working on those for a bit before coming back to this one okay? Don't hate me because of it, just not everyone has free time 24/7. Another thing I want to say before getting to the replying to some of the reviews since I haven't been doing them in a while.

2.) I am thinking of starting a truth and dare with the Secret Saturdays which of course I am the host! I just need dares and your guys opinions to do this! It won't really take much time to do it since all I do is make up a dare or get it off of you guys. Then I put in a reaction and believe me, it will be funny maybe. I will have explosions, boys in dresses :), more explosions, MaJoR bashing, and all that good stuff that I usually do.

* * *

_**I would like to thank 2K and Actiongirl101 for writing this chapty!**_

Okay now reviews!

* * *

_Bdog: THANKS! :D_

_fluffsterzz: Three things I want to say. _

_One: That's not really a flame._

_Two: I can't always update like every week (maybe) because I have a life and school still. I mean I have a really busy life and I do my fanfic whenever I am in the car or whenever I can. I love fanfiction to death and it's the best thing ever! (Well besides a bunch of other stuff that's tied with it) Also I have been neglecting my other fanfic so I will be working on those first before I come back to this okay. _

_Three: WHY DID YOU PUT OUT THE FLAME BEFORE I CAN MAKE A S'MORE! :'(_

_Blondiebugsie: Okay the reason why I am drifting away from the main characters is because I am doing these things related to like a game I played which FYI was fantastic. Then I got the idea to do basically the same and people it WILL shock you... Maybe. :) Also thanks for the nice flame that I made s'mores with! :3_

* * *

Hollyleaf: Now my avid readers and stalkers I mean followers read on!

2K: Worst save ever.

Hollyleaf: Don't insult me! That's my job to insult everyone!

2K: Even you?

Hollyleaf: Yep! :3

2K: (sweat drop)

Hollyleaf: Anyways, I don't own TSS or most of the OC's, only Tyler and Chloe.

Chloe: I don't want to be.

Tyler: It's just horrible enough that we belong to her.

Hollyleaf: I'm still here!

* * *

_ALL PRESENT (when said) will all be 3rd POV._

_Flashbacks will be 1st POV of that Person._

_Order of Flashbacks for This Chapty:_

_Tyler_

_Chloe_

_Amanda_

* * *

**Chapter 12: What We Lost Can Never Be Regained Part III**

_~Present~_

"Again!" Tyler shouted.

"Come on! Give me a break!" Amanda said lying on the floor with Al next to her.

"You aren't going to get it if you don't practice," Tyler said.

"You are a horrible teacher!" Amanda moaned as Al snuggled her.

"He is only trying to help," Al said.

"Well he is doing a horrible job then!" Amanda pouted.

"Hey!" Tyler shouted.

"Well, if I can turn into other cryptids, how come it ain't working!" Amanda shouted. "Enlighten me!"

"Well, how in sync are you with your first self and your second self?" Tyler asked.

"What do you mean?" Amanda said confused.

"Your first self is your human form and your second self is the form you usually take which in your case is the Fiskerton Phantom," Tyler said holding out his fingers holding up one and the other two fingers.

"Well I am not sure…" Amanda said getting slightly bored from the conversation.

"Your longest time being a Fiskerton Phantom?" Tyler asked.

"3 hours give or take." Let's just say there had been a horrible blizzard and well it took them a while to get to shelter that took about 3 hours.

"Well easily you should be able to do 1 month being one form however..." Tyler said trailing off.

"Yes?" Amanda asked getting slightly annoyed that Tyler wasn't giving her any straight information.

"How many times do you change?" Tyler asked finally.

"Every other week." Amanda replied. Amanda had to go into town sometimes to restock on food and drinks for the two of them while their other "cousins" are sleeping.

"Your sync connection is low. Natural for someone not knowing hybrids," Tyler said.

"How do I improve it?" Amanda asked wanting to turn to more than just a gorilla cat though Fisk is cool.

"Well you can tell if you are very in sync by what traits from your second self to your human form," Tyler said.

"Like?" Amanda asked.

"I can feel the vibrations in the floor letting me know whats where and wheres what," Tyler said.

"What else?" Al added before Amanda could earning him a glance from Amanda telling him not to but in.

"I prefer to eat meat however do keep myself from doing nasty things," Tyler said.

"Anything else?" Al said once again before Amanda and Amanda was slightly pouting at Al.

"I can climb things fairly easily and have a crushing grip," Tyler said.

"Can I see?" Al asked more interested than Amanda who was interested as well but still slightly pissed off with Al.

"Eh, why not?" He went over and grabbed a metal pipe and swung it around showing it to Al. Then he stopped and held it out. He crushed the pipe into a lump of metal and let it drop to the ground with a thud.

"There," Tyler said.

"Whoa." Amanda had to admit, that was pretty cool. Maybe…..

"You could have inhuman strength just you need to practice," Tyler said.

"Gah! It so hard doing it!" Amanda shouted finally flopping herself on the floor and laid down as Tyler looked down.

"Keep trying."

"At least you had help all your life!" Amanda shouted.

"Actually I didn't," Tyler said and Amanda immediately regretted what she said.

"No I am sorry I didn't mean it like that," Amanda apologized as Al shook his head..

"Its's alright." Tyler waved it of.

"What happened to your family? You don't have to answer if you don't want to-"

"It's alright, I'll tell you."

* * *

_Tyler's POV {2K my official co-writer}_

My name is Tyler. I am a hybrid, part human part snake. I can change between these forms and I can change into anything relating to a snake.

Anyways, I was with a family of 5. My mom, my dad, my brother and my two little sisters. We were all hybrids back then. However one of my sisters apparently was mixed in with fire and accidentally sent our house into flames.

"Brother, I'm sworry," my little sis said.

"It's alright. Get out of the house!" I ordered.

"Okway!" She ran over to the door way and then a burning piece of wood fell down on top of her.

"No!" I knew it was too late so I went around looking the rest of my family. I went to my parents' bedroom however it was blocked by flaming wood.

"Go Tyler!" My mom said.

"But mom!" I protested.

"Do as your mom says. We will be alright," my dad said.

"I love you," I said.

"We love you too." That was the last words I heard my parents say before I left the house in search of my last sister. I looked around and found her on the floor coughing up smoke. I grabbed her and took her out of the house. I didn't have time to go back and check for my brother because the house collapsed a moment after we exited.

"We are getting you to the hospital."

On her last day, I couldn't help but remember her face and her words.

"You are going to be alright."

"As if *cough cough* I know I am dying and they say I probably won't make it," she said rather weakly.

"You will!" I said.

"You better live on or else I will haunt your ass." She smirked at me.

"Don't die!"

"Hey Tyler, won't you say goodbye to me. I will admit it, I do admire you more than mom and dad. You are the best *cough cough* brother in the world. *cough cough* Tyler. I hid money. I want you to get it and live your dream. *cough cough* Remember? You wanted to become the *cough cough* best inventor in the world. Maybe then you will remember and we can all live together once again. In our house, with mom, dad, brother, sis, and you. Yeah. That's nice. I am asking a lot of things aren't I? Keep living on for me. It's not your fault, it was mine. I didn't get out when I was supposed to and now I'm dying." She smiled at me a kind smile.

"Chloe."

"Yeah?"

"I going to miss you."

"Damn you. I will miss you too. *cough cough cough!* Also, don't forget, stand up and keep on moving forward or else you will be left behind," Chloe, my little sis, said.

"What are you saying?"

"Don't forget me Tyler. Make sure my kitty is safe. Goodbye Tyler," she smiled.

"Goodbye Chloe." She looked at me and her hands were in mine. Her stuffed cat was next to her and she closed her eyes. Then she died the next moment. My sisters and I were pretty close to each. My brother, I had a nice relationship with. I went onto the streets and lived off of there. I lost all my family when I was 12. But, Chloe, my little sister, I swear sometimes she was older and braver than me at times and even in the face of death, she smiled.

* * *

_~Present~_

"Yeah..."

"Tyler!" Chloe ran in and crashed into Tyler.

"What?"

"I have a taco!" She shouted and grinned.

"Nice to know."

"Are you teaching again?" Chloe said shaking her head.

"Maybe."

"Ugh, you don't understand do you?" Chloe asked Amanda.

"Nope." Amanda said popping a "p."

"See I told ya you're a horrible teach," Chloe said.

"No you didn't," Tyler said.

"You wished," Chloe said.

"So can you help me?" Amanda said hopefully.

"Yeah."

"Yay! Wait, didn't you say Chloe as in your little sis?" Amanda said connecting the two Chloes together.

"Yeah, Chloe here looks like my little sis Chloe just grown up. She would have looked just like Chloe."

"I will explain," Chloe sighed and took a breath as she began her story.

* * *

_Chloe's POV_

Okay, everyone knows I am Kur's powers with a conscious. Well I let's go back to when I was created.

When Argost took Zak Monday's power, the power sort of had a conscious. Me and my counterpart both had a conscious just it wasn't very strong. We could tell what was going on just not have any influence on it.

Anyways, once Argost combined both Kur's powers, we caused an explosion. Remember, matter and anti-matter aren't supposed to mix.

Well we didn't mix just since we were in one person we were just barely touching each other and that caused a rift in the world.

3 minutes later, I officially woke up to the world. I was in the rubble and I saw the airship leave.

I had knowledge of the world and Zak's memories to help guild me however I was determine to make my own.

So I set out into the world. I made a new friend (1) along the way and she is still my best friend but Tyler is like a brother.

Soon came across a town. That's where I ran into Tyler. I manage to gain two powers and clothing. I got a simple black shirt and pants with black combat boots. My appearance changed from looking like a girl clone of Zak to my current look, jet black hair and emerald eyes.

I was walking into town when I noticed Tyler stealing some food. I raised an eyebrow and I decided to follow him to ask him to return it. However when he got to the place I realized why he stole more than someone would risk. There was a shelter and kids were outside and inside. I followed him in.

"Excuse me?" He flipped out and fell to the ground and I laughed. He looked at me and looked startled. Maybe because I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Chloe?"

"I am sorry, that is not my name," I said.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't have one," I admitted.

"Is it okay if I call you Chloe?" Tyler asked.

"Sure." It turns out, I look like his sister Chloe who died due to her breathing in too much smoke.

Many of these kids however were dying and quickly they all died out.

"Hey Tyler." I asked.

"Yes?"

"Let's go around the world. You have you tech smarts and street smarts so why not?"

"Well we don't have the money.."

"Oh please, we can easily get make some! Besides, your sis did tell you where she hid the money."

We quickly would earn money by gambling, tricks, jobs, and selling. We found the stash his sis hid for him in emergency cases for any of the family. Tyler would collect stuff from the junkyard and find tech and upgrade them into something else. We became real close and earned good money.

Then I finally told Tyler about the Saturdays and he didn't mind helping out. So we went to the glass pyramid because I remembered going er- Zak going there once. So we went in and my doppelganger Khloe appeared and so did Argost. We of went to you and you know the rest.

* * *

_~Present~_

"There's our life story. Anyways what's yours since we all flabbing at the moment," Chloe said.

"Well, it the first time I have talked to anyone (especially a person) about it..." Amanda trailed off.

"If you feel uncomfortable, we respect your boundaries," Tyler said.

"It's alright," Amanda said.

"But-"

"Just shut up and listen," Chloe interrupting Tyler.

* * *

_Amanda's POV {Actiongirl101}_

_Amanda, One years old..._

"Richard, come look at this," Christy, Amanda's mom, said. She was holding Amanda as a baby.

"What is it Christy?" Richard, Amandas dad, said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Look at her teeth," Christy said. Richard looked when Amanda smiled and saw fangs.

"What the-" Richard said. They glanced at each other.

* * *

_Amanda, three years old._

Amanda pounced on a ball like a animal, which, at the moment, she was. She growled and chewed it. Her parents watched from the kitchen.

"What are we going to do Richard, she can't hang around other children because of this," Christy said.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," Richard said. Amanda laughed.

* * *

_Amanda, five years old_

Amanda was walking along the side of the road where her parents dropped her off. She sniffed, trying not to cry. She didn't know where she was and all she had was a backpack and her clothes. She was attacked by the towns people and gave her a scar. She stopped in a cave for the night. She started a fire to warm herself and fell asleep. In the middle of the night she heard a rustle and woke up. A small Almasti, a little bigger than her, came around. She backed away as it got closer. "Who are you?" The Almasti asked.

"M-me?" Amanda stuttered.

"Yeah, wait, you understand me?" The Almasti said surprised. Amanda nodded. "Wow."

"I'm Amanda, who are you?" She asked.

"I don't have a name. I'm a homeless Almasti," he replied.

"Almasti huh? I'll call you Al," she said. Al shrugged.

"Okay," he said. Amanda smiled. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

* * *

_It was those days where everything seemed just easily. Where everything was alright. Then it all came crashing down._

* * *

1: This OC is from another author whom I won't reveal or else it would spoil the next chapty! :P

Hollyleaf: Okay, Actiongirl101 typed up an extra part to Amanda's story so I put it as an extra. Also I put a poll up for a Truth and Dare up for Secret Saturdays. Should I do it or not? If you guys have any dares, send them in! PM them or review them. I might even put up a thing for the truth and dare thing. A thing-a-mag-giggy.

_**Once again, thanks to Bdog, PacersSaturday, 2K, and Actiongirl for writing the parts of the chapties!**_

* * *

**Extra! LOLZ :P LOLZ :P LOLZ (Remember this is Actiongirl who wrote this not me!)**

Amanda snuck into a shop that wasn't so busy. She was hungry and wanted food, but had no money. This is how she gets it. She chose a target. A man in some suit with black and white hair and a scar over one eye that was blind. He got what he wanted and paid for it. When he went to put the wallet in his back pocket Amanda grabbed it and hid. He shrugged thinking it was still in his pocket. She stuck some money she took out of it her pocket and left the wallet on the floor. She then snuck out of there. Breathing a sigh of relief she walked towards a café. While looking at the ground she bumped into a boy. She saw he looked a lot like that man, and was a little younger or the same age as her.

"Are you okay?" He asked and helped her up.

"Y-yeah. T-thanks," she whispered, looking back at the ground.

"I'm Zak!" The boy said, not realizing she was shy (at this age anyway).

"A-am-mand-da," she stuttered out. Zak looked at her weirdly before smiling.

"Zak! Zak!" A woman called running up. "Oh! There you are baby! You know not to run off like that!"

"Mooommm!" Zak groaned. Amanda chuckled.

"Who's your friend?" She asked.

"This is Amanda," Zak said. Amanda waved shyly.

"I'm Drew. And that's my husband Doc," the woman said. Amanda turned and saw the man from the store.

"Hello," he said. Amanda backed up and ran off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Zak shouted, but she ignored him and kept going until she reached the cave and Al.

"Amanda? What happened?" Al asked when he saw her.

"Ran into a guy I stole money from," she whispered.

"And you lead him here?!"

"No! I don't think he followed me." Al sighed when she said this.

"Why do you steal?" He asked.

"So we can survive," she said.

"But do you really need to steal? I can catch us food," Al pointed out. Amanda shifted. He sat down and motioned for her to do the same. She crawled onto his lap.

"Now, do you really need to steal?"

"No, I guess not," she stated quietly.

"Then let's stop. We can survive without stealing," he said. She merely nodded and yawned. "Get some sleep." Amanda did and fell asleep right there.

* * *

Hollyleaf: And last but now least the drill!

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames! :3**_


	13. Chapter 13: Bad Luck

Okay yes I know Blondie that I have drifted away from the two main characters however it is for a good reason which will be reveal in the beginning so I can get it over with. Also the reason I did it this way is kind of like a reference to one game. If anyone can guess it they get a free taco or cookie!

OC: Will you tell them about me?

Hollyleaf: Shit get her out of here! Come back later!

OC: *leaves*

Hollyleaf: Umm... You didn't see nuthin.

Zak: Yeah right.

Hollyleaf: Yes we have a new OC which will be reveal in this chapty!

Zak: Another OC! I thought you were done with them all!

Hollyleaf: Oh please! This is a special OC which is awesome. Also PacersSaturday2013 I want to say yes that is a good idea HOWEVER I have been drifting away from the point of this fanfic which I am ashamed of myself however it was for a good reason too! I will be doing maybe a little later on.

_**I don't own nuthin except my OC's!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Bad Luck**

Chloe and Tyler walked down the hallway and went into Zak's room.

"Geesh, can't they tell we already debugged the house," Tyler yawned.

"Man, it was easy done. All we forgot is the battery and those camera and playing fake footage and the mics are playing recordings," Chloe said.

"Yeah but sometimes we have to play real footage," Tyler said.

"Man, they sure underestimate us," Chloe said.

"And that's their biggest mistake," Tyler added.

"And it's your biggest mistake as well."

"Fuck!"

**BOOM!**

* * *

Zak ran down the hallway with Thomas and Doyle only to see Chloe and Tyler running towards their direction.

"Chloe. Tyler. What's-"

"She's here run!" Chloe said. She placed her hands down and put up a crystal wall.

They escaped into the area with the sub. Chloe blocked the way they came from and they were huffing and puffing.

"Khloe?"

"Yes. She's here?" Chloe ended the sentence with a question and had her mouth gapping open.

"What?" They all turn to see the sub jump out of the water and start flying around and the water come out as if it was a person and casually walk around. The ground then cracked up into millions of pieces.

"What is going on?" Tyler couldn't help but ask.

"Oh wow, and I thought I was better than that but I knew my other half was LAME!" The crystal wall melted away to reveal an almost exact clone of Chloe just with white hair.

"Is that Chloe?" Tyler asked looking between Chloe and "Chloe."

"No my name is Khloe with a 'k' not a 'c.' You get it?" Khloe said. "So just chill out." Then with a snap the room suddenly dropped to a freezing temperature.

"Well then let's heat things up then!" Chloe snapped her fingers and flames came out engulfing the room and they all ran to the exit when a figure blocked their way and it was Holly.

"Move out of our way!" Chloe shouted. Holly shook her head and got out her chain-sickle.

"Damn I thought we were your friends," Zak said.

"Guess not," Holly said flatly.

"Yeah now Holly why don't you finish the job as you were told," Khloe ordered.

"Don't order me around! Remember I call the shots not you," Holly icily said to Khloe who merely shrug it off. Holly raised the chain-sickle and threw it at Chloe. Chloe blocked it with her arm covered in crystals. Holly pulled it back so it was back in her hand.

"Man, this sucks," Zak said.

"Tell me about," Tyler said.

"Tyler!" Chloe said.

"On it."

"Protect Tyler while he is doing his thing," Chloe said.

"Okay."

"What about Khloe?" Zak said.

"I will be fine just taking care of Holly. Besides I have backup coming soon," Chloe said with the faintest of smiles.

"Oh wow, a little girl taking control of the team," Khloe taunted.

"I AM NOT LITTLE GODDAMN IT!"

Chloe yelled and pounced onto Khloe who blocked it with her crystal-ice sword. Chloe jumped back and made a crystal-fire sword.

"I don't want to hurt you," Holly said swinging her chain-sickle.

"Funny, I certainly want to hurt you," Doyle said.

Holly threw the chain-sickle and it tangled Doyle and pulled it spinning him. Zak swung his Claw making the hand fly out towards Holly who tried to block it with her sword however her sword got tangled up in it and with a pull Zak pulled it out of her grasp. Doyle threw grenades at her who flipped away.

Chloe and Khloe were busy fighting against each other.

"Damn where is she?!" Chloe thought as the two clashed sword together. Khloe manage to get the upper hand and swung her sword away from her hand. Khloe then kicked Chloe and slammed down her sword. Chloe teleported her sword back towards her and blocked the attack. Chloe then kicked Khloe in the stomach and Khloe rolled away in pain.

Doyle threw grenades at Holly who wasn't expecting it and blew up sending her flying into the wall.

Zak then twisted his Claw into her chain-sickle however Holly twisted it around his arm and flipped sending Zak into the ground with his hands over his head.

"I'm done!" Tyler shouted.

"Get down!" Chloe shouted. Zak, Doyle, Chloe, and Tyler flatten themselves to the ground while Holly and Khloe were too late. A bright light blinded Khloe and Holly and were flung into the wall.

"Let's get out of here!" Chloe said jumping down and they all ran into the next hallway.

"Hurry!" Tyler said.

"How long is that supposed to last?" Doyle asked.

"A couple minutes but it could always malfunction," Tyler said and they turned a hallway and there was Abby and they immediately turned around and went back and to a different direction.

"Who the hell do they want?!" Chloe whined.

"Kur, that's who," Holly caught up with them with her eyes closed and kicked a nearly hit Zak.

"I missed," Holly said and stayed still and kicked towards Abby.

"Holly! Be careful!"

"Sorry that Tyler kid blinded me," Holly said.

"So she's relying on the sense of hearing to find us," Tyler said. Doyle gestured to them to split up as Abby and a still blinded Holly were catching up.

They split up into two groups, Tyler and Doyle went down one and Chloe and Zak went down another.

Holly and Abby caught up however Abby put out an arm to stop.

"What?" Holly asked.

"There are 2 path ways."

"Go down one. I'll go down the other," Holly said. Abby went down the left where Doyle and Tyler went and Holly went down the right. She walked down softly trying to hear the two of them since the blindness was still there but fading away. Holly stayed still and sighed.

"Damn those four. Damn Argost. Damn blackmail," Holly mumbled before continuing on.

After Holly was out of hearing range, Chloe and Zak uncovered each other's mouths and sighed. They manage to escape Holly by hiding in the vents and not taking any chance for the fact that the blindness may have gone away.

"Thank goodness she didn't find us," Chloe said.

"Let's go up," Zak said. Zak shoots his claw up to the next vent and they climbed up. Chloe sniffed for foes and they climbed out.

"Okay what now?" Zak asked.

"Well we got to meet up with everybody else and my backup," Chloe said.

"Okay where should we head?"

"Back to the command center. There we can find the others." They walked to the command center. They check corners and they went inside to find Tyler, Doyle, Doc, and Drew captured.

"Shit," Zak and Chloe said.

"Yes you two are shitty," Khloe said with a wicked grin with Holly there with her eyes opened.

"Come with us or I will slay your parents right before your eyes and then kill your uncle and Tyler," Khloe said.

"Don't do it!" Doc said.

"Shut up!" Khloe kicked the tied up Doc and Holly flinched slightly.

"Now you two come now!" Khloe said. Khloe nodded at Holly and went over to Doc and pulled out a kunai. She then held it up to his neck making it slightly bleed.

"Stop! Okay I will come!" Zak said.

"Same here," Chloe said.

"This was too easy," Khloe huffed. "I don't see why Argost wanted you to help me." Holly merely glared at Khloe before going over to Zak and Chloe.

"Sorry," Holly whispered to them leaving them slightly shocked before getting out some rope to tie them up in.

"Hurry up you little bitch!" Khloe yelled.

"Shut up!" Holly retorted back. As she finished tying up the two. She then shoved Zak towards Khloe. She looked pissed at Holly.

"Why not Chloe?" Khloe asked.

"Because it was hard enough getting the room stable enough for you two to be this close you dumbass," Holly retorted.

"Good point," Khloe said.

The wall exploded and sent everyone away from the blast. There was a girl with snow white hair and black highlights. She had an orange shirt with a black skirt and matching capris. She also had on white and black slightly worn out running shoes.

"Who are you?" Khloe demanded.

"My name is Blair (1) and I'm here to kick your ass!"

* * *

1: If anyone besides that _**OnE**_ author can guess where Blair comes from, I will give them a taco! :3 Now you know the drill!

Hollyleaf: Anyways, new announcements! My co-writer here-

2K: Can I say it?

Hollyleaf: Sure! :3

2K: I finally did my first fanfiction.

Everyone: FINALLY!

2K: Shut up! Anyways, it is a Starcraft and Command & Conquer and yes Hollyleaf is helping me out.

Hollyleaf: YEP!

2K: This Starcraft and Command & Conquer is where Zerg have finally come to Earth and humanity has to join together or else we all die. (I am letting 2K do this since you all love me so much my avid readers!)

Hollyleaf: Scary! Also I really should come up with a nickname for my avid readers. If anyone has any ideas send them in!

2K: Is it really that important?

Hollyleaf: To me it is. Anyways…

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames! :3 (Yeah send me some flames so I can make S'mores while I eat tacos and waffles! :3)**_


	14. Chapter 14: Blair

Hollyleaf: HELLO PEOPLEZ I AM BACK! I apologize for shortness of the chapty because I have been sick and my parents didn't let me have my phone until later so it took a while to come up with something and edit it. Also I have been doing other stuff and well I just got motivate to continue to write besides I can't leave my avid readers hanging around.

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND OCS BUT THATS IT AND MAYBE SMORES AND SOME TACOS AND SOME WAFFLES... Never mind.**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Blair**

Blair flew down and as Khloe and Holly got up. Blair stuck semtex **(A/N: Seriousily how does the semtex not stick to the person whose throwing it?)** on the two.

"Get this off!" Khloe yelled. Holly was panicking when she grinned slightly and brushed the semtex that was stuck on her onto Khloe and quickly ran away.

"Get back here you little-"

**BOOM!**

"FUCK!" Khloe went flying while Holly shook her head.

"Khloe retreat now!" Holly ordered.

"We can-"

"I am in charge. Retreat now!" Holly ordered before quickly escape the place.

"Damn her." Khloe ran away too.

"NOOO!" Blair whined.

"You're late!" Chloe said.

"Sorry! I will untie you guys." Blair untied them all however when Chloe (who was untied last) she practically had a look of that she was going to murder Blair.

"Blair!" Chloe stood up fuming at Blair.

"Yeeeeeeeeessssss?" Blair asked.

"You are majorly late," Chloe scolded.

"You can't blame me! The jetpack had a few kinks along the way!" Blair complained.

"Its always the jetpack. The same old excuse," Chloe said shaking her head and turned away.

"Come on! I know you can't stat mad at me!" Blair said. Chloe turned around and ignored Blair who just shook her head. She held up three fingers and mumbled to herself.

"3... 2... 1..."

"You're right I can't stay mad at anybody," Chloe said giving in.

"You look familiar," Doc said.

"Well only toward Chloe," Blair said.

"So Blair who are you?"

"I am- blahahahahahha." Blair was quickly muffled by Chloe was grinning rather nervously.

"Excuse us one moment." Chloe had up a finger and began to small chat with Blair. Zak could kind of pick up what they were saying.

"You know that... You should have known that... Don' tell them about... They already know about me... Keeping your secret is top priority. So are we..."

Chloe and Blair broke up from their group huddle.

"Blair here is my best friend for the longest time," Chloe began.

"I am Van Rook's daughter," Blair said all they all looked at her shock which she aburtly brushed off.

"Soo, let's race!" Blair declared.

"Not this again!" Chloe moaned.

"Yes! You know how much I love to race besides you haven't raced me in forever," Blair declared.

"No, I am just going to rest here," Chloe said waving at Blair to go without her.

"You have gotten lazy! I can't believe you! Time for exercise!" Blair said grabbing Chloe's hand.

"Wait n-AHH!" Chloe was dragged away as Blair raced off.

The Saturdays stared after them while Tyler shook his head.

"Chloe told me she loves running but even I didn't think it was that much," Tyler said.

* * *

**_Several Moments Later..._**

"SHIT!" Blair rushed into multiple rooms only to find it empty.

"GAHH! Where is everybody?!" Blair yelled as she searched through more rooms and finally found Zak, Tyler, and Fisk.

"Tyler! Zak! Fisk! Chloe is in trouble!" Blair shouted.

"What!?"

"Just come with me!" Blair raced down the hallway with them a good several feet apart from her. Then she stopped and points to the door.

"In here in here!"

She goes inside without them even at the door. They follow her in and found Chloe sitting against the wall breathing rather heavily.

"Chloe please wake up!" Blair said shaking her.

"I-i-i-I am up just terriblely weak," Chloe said before fainting**. (A/N: Has anyone seriously fainted in real life because surprising enough I haven't?)**

"HELP!" Blair pleaded not knowing exactly to do. Fisk carried her to the medical room while Tyler shook his head and left. Zak was about to leave when he saw Blair on the ground where Chloe was and was mumbling something to herself.

"Come on Blair! Let's go see what's wrong with Chloe," Zak said.

"I'll catch up with in a second!" Blair said. She got up and glance at the spot where Chloe was.

* * *

Blair felt guilty. It was her fault that her friend is like this. But... She glanced around at the Doc and Drew who were taking care of Chloe.

Damn it! She can't tell anyone about it. Chloe said herself not a peep. GAHHH! But it would help Chloe.

But she said not to

But it can help Chloe.

But she said not to!

But Chloe is in this mess because of her!

But but but-

"-Blair! Blair! BLAIR!" Blair jumped in surprised as Doyle was trying to get her attention.

"Sorry I was thinking that's all," Blair apologized. They glanced at Chloe who was seemed to doing alright. She was sleeping at the moment.

"Do you have any idea how Chloe got this way?" Drew asked. Blair bit her lip. Chloe was just weak and well, very drained.

"No I found her that way."

"Okay so what happened before hand?" Doc asked.

"We had a race and then afterwards I offer to get us some drinks and Chloe didn't mind. I left and came back only to find Chloe like that. Then I went to find you guys and you know from there." Doyle couldn't help but scoffed at the story. Too vague and too many holes in the story. Doyle was about to ask for more info when Zak and Tyler rushed into the room.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tyler demanded.

"ZAK! I thought we told you not to tell Tyler," Doc scolded.

"But he saw me and he knew that something was wrong and I fess up," Zak said with his hands up and a look that says, "Don't blame me, blame the wacko Tyler there."

"Don't worry Tyler, I just tired," Chloe moaned from the bed and turned over so that her face was in the pillow.

"I have to worry! I am your brother!"

"Yeah yeah. I know. I just need rest," Chloe said turning back over. "This bed is sooooo uncomfortable."

"Suck it up. You got to deal with it for the time being," Doyle said.

"But-"

"You need you stay in here," Drew said. Chloe got up and glared back for a few moments. She sighed and gave up. "Fine. I will stay in here but it doesn't mean I am happy." Chloe laid back down and the next moment she was asleep again.

"We should leave her alone," Doc said.

"I am staying just to make sure she's alright," Tyler said.

"Yeah I am leaving," Blair said but Tyler grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"No no no. You are staying here."

"Make me," Blair growled. The next moment, she grabbed Tyler's arm and threw him over her shoulder and into the wall. "Do not touch me again you hear."

"Yeah.." Tyler groaned as he slid down the wall.

"You alright?" Doyle asked trying to not laugh but he cracked. He laughed and Tyler just glared at him. "You got beaten by a girl!"

"Shut up!" Tyler said slightly embarrassed.

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET?! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Chloe shouted from the bed and snapped her fingers. Tape appeared in her hands and she tossed it to Blair who gladly took it.

"Nonononononononononononono Blair do not- mfffff!" Blair duct tape their mouths shut and turned to see Chloe already fallen back asleep.

"It's probably better if we all left," Zak said.

"Yeah we should before _anyone _causes problems," Drew said making a clear point of who "anybody" was. They nodded their heads and left. Chloe from the bed sighed. This was really draining her. Maybe she should- No. Blair must keep it.

Chloe had no choice to give it Blair. Changing it around could help. Maybe… No. Her predictions and visions have always been right so that means… Chloe looked down finding the bed sheets more interesting than the horrible thoughts flowing through her mind. She only wished that Blair could come back alone so she can tell her it isn't her fault that she gotten weaken and tired. It was…

* * *

Hollyleaf: Bwahahah! I am even evil to my own OC's! I hope I capture Blair correctly. I am really ashamed that no one has guessed it. But if you haven't guessed already or know well, it's useful to me for my plot! And now my plot bunnies are screaming for more evilness!

Zak: Plot bunnies.

Hollyleaf: Yeah! The only good kind of bunnies well the Easter bunny is a good bunny too...

Zak: You are crazy.

Hollyleaf: Nope! I am manically evil and a pyromanic who loves tacos, waffles, and s'mores. Which reminds me... I have mention if anyone besides that **OnE** author could guess who Blair is from and well I will give you guys a hint. Blair comes from one of fanfics that features my OC's Chloe and Khloe **AnD** is an avid reader of mine. If you can guess it before the next Chapty, I will give you a taco or a pie or cake or s'more or a cookie, your pick.

Also _**30**_ _**REVIEWS!**_I like cannot believe it! I am on my fourteenth chapter and I have gotten 30 reviews?! I am so proud of myself of making it this far so can we reach 50 soon? I really would appricate it if you guys give me like 50 reviews. In fact, to all my reviews, followers (aka stalkers- I didn't say nuthin. :P), favorites, people who have given OC's, ideas, etc etc etc I give you guys Tacos! OR Cake! or S'mores! Or Waffles! Or Cookies! Or whatever you want. (Its all virtual. Cool right?)

One more important thing…

_**Read & Review! All Reviews Count! Even Flames! **_

Hollyleaf: Yep! Send me some flames so I can make s'mores! :3 :D


	15. Chapter 15: Capture

Hollyleaf: HEY EVERYBODY! I have recently have an obsession about Rise of the Guardian fanfictions or anything related to it. I am not sure why but ever since I saw the commercial for it, I have been dying to see it and when I saw it I was like OMG I have to watch it again. Yeah. Has anybody noticed it has been the only (well as far as my knowledge and sources go) movie or anything that has Jack Frost as a good guy? Seriously I sort of look but not really.

Today guys was a big day for me. Well I had eaten TWO s'mores in my 5th period class and made me even more motivated to write. I also had a concert for choir and none of my family could come. I was really sad but I can't blame them. They have stuff to do and well some things that can't always come to.

Anyways well two things I want to say. One, I never realized how bad a flame could be until one of my fanfic friends (one of the few who I actually know in the real world) got a review from a guest who basically said her work is shit and that she should not even pick up a pencil anymore! Now that's just harsh! Give some moral support to RavenclawPrincess98. It really has taken a toll on that. I feel really sorry for here and pissed off that one guest. I would hunt them down if it wasn't a guest. Here's the review that the guest that my friend received:

UR OLD STORY WAS BETTER. THIS STORY SUX!iiiiii! ICK. STOP WRITING NOW. U SUCK  
AT IT. JASON ISNT JEALOUS IN THIS ONE AND PERCY IS  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH MORE  
BETTER. IF I WERE U I WOULDN'T EVEN PICK UP A PENCIL.

That is just so harsh. It really is.

Anyways not my real point of that conversation.

CONSIDER WHAT YOU PUT IN A FLAME BECAUSE THAT FLAME CAN REALLY BURN UP A FANFICTION AUTHOR BECAUSE MY FRIEND IS PRETTY BURNT UP DUE TO IT!

Okay second, Yah! 33 reviews! Now let's talk!

Bdog: Thanks a lot. I do feel better! ;) Yes Cody will be making an appearance in this chapty.

Actiongirl101: What up with Chloe you asked? Well if I told. Ya, it would ruin the surprise but I'll give you all a hint. It has to do with something Blair and Chloe did. I won't tell you what happened until later. What's going on? Stuff. Where's Amanda? Well read on below and see what Amanda said she did. Also here your tacos! X3

max saturday: Well for your guess I applaud you! Yes Blair is indeed from _**The Missing Kur**_ and it does have Chloe and Khloe in it. Also I advise you not to read it. JK! Just kidding! I totally suggest you read it! It's by _**Blondebugsie (a shout out to you girl!)**_ and she is an amazing writer! She's working on like 3 fanfics and me well I am working on 3 as well and I should be ashamed of myself for not doing my other ones so yes I need to work on... Anyways yes my story is awesome! I feel ten times better when someone else says it! It feels so good! And last but not least, I did not know you fainted two times. I have always seen it in movies and stuff but never in real life. Funny right? And you too also have a nice day!

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY PLOT BUNNIES WHO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! (My plot bunnies can seriously think of cruel things. It kind of scary…)**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Capture**

_Chloe's POV_

My head is spinning. I groaned as I tried to opened my eyes but all i can see is a bright light and fuzziness. Even my ears seemed to not working.

I saw something white leaned over me.

"B-blair?" My voice cracks. Dang, I am really out of it.

"Tisk tisk. I thought you would recognized me of all people," someone said.

I shot up and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through my head making my eyesight blackout and come back in. I blink several times to see Khloe and Holly. Damn it all.

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

Blair was nervously hold up her hands in attempt to keep Amanda away who was just leaning closer and closer making Blair crush her body even closer to the wall.

Well how Blair ended up with her back against the wall was that well she was walking down the hallway...

* * *

_Flashback~_

_Blair was wondering the hallways just to think by herself but boy was she wrong. She turned a corner when she bumped into Amanda causing the two to fall._

_"Ouch!" Amanda exclaimed. She rubbed her butt in pain when she saw Blair and suddenly Blair had the feeling of running away. "BLAIR!"_

_Blair scooted away from her and held up her hands. _

_"What?"_

_"Hi!"_

_"Okay... Wait how come you didn't come to see Chloe?" Blair said with an excused looked. _

_"I was doing stuff," Amanda said. _

_"Like what?"_

_"Stuff."_

_"Forget I even asked," Blair said. _

_"Already did!" Amanda cheered. Blair deadpanned and shook her head. _

_"Hey what happened to Chloe?" Amanda said._

_"I don't know..." Blair said. Amanda looked her and pouted. _

_"You are hiding something aren't you?" _

_"What?! Me! No way!"_

_"You are." Amanda came closer and closer to her and she stood up and back up into a wall. _

_And that's how she ended in the current situation._

* * *

"I got a cookie," Blair said taking out a cookie that she saved for herself but she really wanted Amanda to go away.

"Give me!" Blair made sure the cookie was wrapped up well and slid it down the hallway. Amanda immediately chased after it while Blair took the chance to escape.

Speaking of Chloe, Blair decided to go check on her despite Doc's and Drew's orders. They had order to leave Chloe alone and only Doc and Drew could visit her. This was sooo unfair and now Blair began to sneak around. She tiptoed around making sure that she was safely out of sight of the cameras Doc and Drew had place. What? Okay maybe she had a bit too much free time.

Blair saw the door to the medic room and was about to go when Chloe stumbled out of the room and began to her attempt to run yet failed and fell to the ground, her breathing is coming in pants.

"Oh look at the poor little sick baby trying to get away!" A voice said. It sounded like Chloe but not exactly like her. There standing was Chloe but with white hair. Blair recognized her was the same girl who she stuck semtex on. Blair rushed forward without a second hesitation. Blair flew closer and closer.

Then an icy wall rose and Blair didn't even have time to stop before she crashed into the wall.

"You thought you would have caught us on surprise? Ha! As if! You obviously got to learn to be quiet," Khloe taunted.

"Why you!" Blair felt her anger rising and pulled out a C-4 and placed it on the wall.

Blair quickly ran away from it and clicked the remote.

**BOOM!**

Blair glanced to see the wall still standing just with spider cracks on it. Blair flew straight and crashed through the icy wall. She then turned to Khloe and Holly. She didn't know them but one thing for sure.

They are going- up?

It seemed like the gravity had reversed making them the floor the ceiling and the ceiling the floor. Khloe landed neatly while Blair, Holly, and Chloe crashed on their heads and backs.

Holly kicked Chloe which easily knocked her out due to her weaken state.

Blair rushed forward but Khloe blocked her way.

"And where do you think you're going?" Khloe asked. In most situtations, she would due hand to hand combat but for ones like these... Blair got out two daggers. Khloe smirked and summoned crystal ice sword.

She glanced around Khloe to see Holly getting Chloe onto her back.

Instincts kick in with only two objectives.

1. Get Chloe out of there.

2. Kick their asses so they don't even try to mess with her again.

Blair ran forward trying her attempt of getting around Khloe.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Khloe said.

Blair ran closer and slide underneath Khloe. It help with the fact that the floor decide to move in waves. Blair ran forward as icy pillars and walls tried to block her way. Blair was just a couple more feet and then Blair felt something. Blair looked down to see an icy spike had pierced her left side. Gravity went back to normal letting Blair fall and landed in pain. Blair held her hand to her side trying to provide some pressure yet the blood continued to slip through her fingers creating a pool of blood. The adrenaline began to wear out as she felt pain and sores that Blair had not even known about. Then she felt a point at her back. It went back and- "KHLOE! We got what we wanted! No need for anymore blood shed!" Holly ordered with a firm voice. Blair felt the point gone and watched as Khloe walked over to Holly obviously pissed.

"You really know how to spoil a girl's fun," Khloe grumbled.

"I don't care about your fun," Holly said before jumping out of the window. Khloe glanced at Blair who began on the verge of passing out due to blood loss. Despite all of that, Blair did her best to still crawl over to where Khloe is.

"Bye bye! I hope to never see your retard face again," Khloe said with a false smile and left.

Blair reached out her hand hoping to get farther and see where they were going but then the world went dark.

* * *

Holly walked through the hallways of her home and her prison. It was both safe but its what kept her here. Her family and her best friend. She walked into the room and bumped into Cody.

"Hey Holly."

"Hi."

"You had to go on another mission didn't you?"

"Yeah. I was forced to capture my own friend," Holly said looking down in guilt. She really did love having the Saturdays and the two siblings as her friends but she didn't know that in the end she would be doing this. Cody's hand went onto her head and rubbed it messing up her hair.

"Its alright Holly. We all done things we are not proud of-"

"But mines is worst," Holly said. It was true. When Argost had Weird World and was running away from everybody, he forced them to round up anybody who he had connections to do and Holly was forced to kill them in a way that seemed natural. It was terrible.

"Look, once we can finally get rid of that blackmail, we can all finally go free," Cody said.

"Yeah... I feel bad for Alex as well. He doesn't even know all of us are being blackmail and he's only staying because of me," Holly said.

"Come on. Let's go. Abby will be making sure your friend doesn't escape," Cody said.

"Yeah."

"I have to go now."

"You too?"

"Yeah. I have to do some stuff as well."

"Sorry. Good luck. I want you to come back-" alive. It was always known between them all that they might die but it was rather a hard to say so it was kind of like an unspoken thing between them.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it," Cody grinned. Cody left and Holly's curiosity began to blossom. What was his mission? Holly walked down the hallway heading toward a certain someone's room to read and decipher their journal.

* * *

"Blair!" Amanda exclaimed. Blair was lying on the ground, her once white blond hair was now turned a brownish red with both dried blood and liquid blood. Amanda checked her pulse to only find it barely going. Blair was on the verge of passing out and well Amanda does not like this situation...

"SHOOT!" Amanda began to run around in panic. Moving her would be a bad idea however she can ot leave Blair with that bleeding wound. Amanda ran into the medic room.

"Bandages. Bandages! BANDAGES!?" Amanda tossed out whatever was not bandages. Amanda finally found a roll and went over to Blair to lift her shirt just above her stomach. Blair cleaned the wound and quickly yet sloppily wraps the bandages on her. Even though it was not done properly, it will hold long enough.

"Now some time for help!" Amanda said running off. Amanda quickly found Doc and Drew and well everyone else.

"Blair is in trouble," Amanda said. They all got up and rushed with Amanda over to Blair. Her bandages began seep through due to the sloppiness.

"Help her!" Amanda begged.

"Ch-chloe."

"Not now-"

Blair began to said stuff underneath her breath but Amanda's ears could only catch so much. They. Chloe. Gone.

Those people who came before took Chloe! Now that Amanda thinks about it, she didn't see Chloe on any of the beds.

"Guys, those people, they took Chloe," Amanda said. Blair grinned a bit happy to know someone got her message before darkness claimed her.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Holly why do you love to steal stuff?

Holly: APPLE PIE!

Hollyleaf: ... (sweat drop)

Amanda: PIE FLAVOR PIE! (a ASDF reference)

Holly: STEPHANO! (pewdiepie)

Amanda: BARRELS! (pewdiepie)

Holly: ITS ALWAYS THE BARREL'S FAULT!

Amanda: YEAH!

Holly: TACOS!

Amanda: WAFFLES!

Amanda: So can I have a taco?

Hollyleaf: It depends. What did you do while everyone was checking on Chloe.

Amanda: Stuff.

Hollyleaf: What kind of stuff?

Amanda: Stuff.

Hollyleaf: ... I am actually scared to find out what you did during that time. Here's your taco.

Amanda: YAY!

Zak: I am leaving. ... OW!

Hollyleaf: What happened?

Zak: There is a wall of bricks here blocking our way out!

Hollyleaf: AMANDA!

Amanda: Fine! I admit it! I snuck off the fanfic for a bit just so I can block all of us in!

Hollyleaf & Zak: BUT WHY?

Amanda: Stuff.

Hollyleaf: Ugh.

Zak: Really?

Amanda: *nods head*

Hollyleaf: Well wish us luck as we try to escape now then...

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames! (More s'mores for me!)**_


	16. Chapter 16: I Fly Solo

Hollyleaf: HELLO PEOPLEZ! I GOT GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS!

Good news: New chapties are here!

Bad News: I probably won't be able to update.

Okay I know you guys love my stories however I am still a 14 year old girl who is trying to pass 8th grade and well I got to make sure I pass my Final Exams. I will try to update before then but if I can't you guys know why. I wanted to give you guys the head up because you guys are what keeps me going on!

Which reminds me…

_**I do not own The Secret Saturdays or else there would already be a season 3 and I do not own most of the OC's just Chloe, Khloe, and Tyler.**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: I Fly Solo**

Blair yawned and opened her eyes to find herself overall alright besides the bandages on her side but still overall alright. Then she saw a teary eyed Amanda and Blair tried to get away but failed.

"BLAIR!" Amanda cried as she pounced on Blair into a bone crushing hug. "I WAS SOOOO WORRIED! I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT DIE!" This only made Amanda hug harder and Blair swore she heard some bones pop.

Amanda let go and Blair fell back onto the bed to be relieved of bone crushing hug.

"I will be right back with pie!" Amanda said before hopping away. Blair sighed and took a look at her bandages. She pokes at them and it seemed alright. Blair began to peel away the bandages to find her wound was almost completely healed with only a faint pink circle.

"How did-"then it hit Blair. "If I am alright then- Oh no."

* * *

Chloe woke up and found herself in a cell with bars, a metal bed, and a sink. Her eyes searched around to find Holly lying outside of the cell sleeping. Her hair was down and looked very peaceful. In her hands was a journal and Chloe grinned. She teleported the journal into her own hands and began to read the page.

June 8, XXXX

Today Holly and that girl Khloe left to capture Chloe. I feel really sorry for Holly. She was forced to capture her own friend and she even admitted it to me. Anyways, her friend Alex is an excellent cook. I mean he can cook fine class dishes and everything. I was really impressed. Holly didn't really care in the end as long as it tasted good.

Soon, I hope that once my mission with Abby and Alex is done, I can come back without that weight upon my shoulders. Everyone has some dirt on them and well, ours is just not ones that we prefer others not to know. I am not sure why Holly does these things because as far as I know of, there is no dirt on her. She is pretty clean.

Abby and Alex already headed out without me and I can catch up. It's no big deal besides I know what we have to do.

-Cody

Chloe titled her head in confusion and teleported the journal back into Holly's hands. Why would she steal Cody's journal? Chloe cringed in pain as she felt the bruises from falling still there. _Oh yeah, they are not healed. This is so weird,_ Chloe said. She tried to remember what happened before She remembered being kicked out of the room by Khloe and captured by Holly. And Blair. Oh shit. Chloe closed her eyes but didn't feel her and sighed in relief. At least she's not here.

A yawn sounded from Holly as she rubbed her eyes and saw Chloe up.

"You are up?" Holly stated but sounded more like a question.

"Yeah."

"I will bring you food," Holly said and began to walk away.

"Wait," Chloe called. Holly stood still and she turned back.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you capture me? Aren't we friends?" Chloe asked and saw Holly visibly cringed. Holly shook her head and quickly left. Chloe sat down and an image flashed before her eyes.

Chloe came back into reality visibly shaken by the vision. Chloe curled up in a ball and kept on mumbling no to herself. Tears had already began to slid down her face.

* * *

Zak entered the room and saw Blair sitting up finding the bed sheets very interesting.

"Blair?" Zak called. Blair jumped and nearly fell off the bed.

"Don't do that! That scared me!" Blair said.

"Sorry. You are feeling better?"

"Yeah. Better…"

"How about you go meet Thomas?"

"Thomas?"

"Yeah."

"Can he fight?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go!" Blair said jumping out of the bed and left only to come. "Um, do you know where he is?"

"Yeah. Come with me."

* * *

"So you are saying you want me to spar against you?" Thomas asked Blair.

"Yep. What you think a girl is going to kick your ass?" Blair taunted.

"No! Fine! We will spar!" Thomas said.

"Yes!"

"You sure you want to do this Blair?" Zak asked.

"Yeah! I need to stay fit and all," Blair said before the two got into a defense stance. Thomas bowed while Blair didn't.

"What no bow?"

"I don't bow to anyone especially someone who I am going up against," Blair said with a smirk. It was true. She didn't even bow to Chloe.

"Go!"

* * *

Holly came back with some food and opened the cell door and gave the food to Chloe before closing it once again and sat back down. Chloe glanced at the food. It was a simple spaghetti and meatballs with a glass of water. Chloe ate her food and the two sat in silence.

The silence was surprisingly broken by Holly.

"Hey Chloe."

"Yeah?"

"…. Sorry." Chloe was shocked.

"Sorry for what?"

"…" Holly didn't reply before getting up and open the cell door. Chloe felt really tired and realized her food was drug. Holly grabbed Chloe and lifted her out. By that time, Chloe already passed out.

* * *

_Blair's POV_

"I beat ya!" Thomas cried as he had me pinned with his weight pressed onto my back.

"Okay okay! Get off then!" I cried in both pain and annoyance.

"And you said I would get my ass whooped."

"I will be right back. I am getting a drink," I said leaving the room and nobody protested. Once I was outside of the room, I ran and began to search for my stuff. They acted like everything was fine and if they aren't going to act, I will. After all, I fly solo. There's nothing new with that. I ran around, thankful that I trained for 15 mile runs, and soon found the weapons room. I quickly shut off all the security and found all my weaponry in there.

"Jackpot." I quickly set on my gear now the only thing that is missing is my clothing. I began my search in the laundry (yes I do have too much time on my hands) and began to check every room and still couldn't find it!

"Blair?" I jumped and turned around to see Amanda with pie?

"Hi what's with the pie?"

"Don't you remember?" Amanda pouted. "I told you I was going to get some! Apple pie! Yum!"

"Oh, do you know where my clothes are?"

"Yeah silly! There are in the medic room!" Amanda sang. I could not believe. Of all the rooms I checked that was the only one I decided not to check. I ran back in and found my clothes. I went into the bathroom and then came back on with my clothes. Now I feel much more comfortable.

"Blair?" Amanda said.

"Yes?"

"Are you leaving?" Amanda asked.

"Well yeah. I have to go save my friend," I replied and Amanda gave me a puppy dog face look. I look away because even Chloe does this and well I give in, I always do no matter who does it, its always the puppy dog look.

"Please don't go."

"I have to. I also I have to get some stuff but I'll be back," I said. Amanda seemed to perk up and she stopped. I sighed in relief. Thank goodness I didn't break.

"Just come back soon! Pinky promise!" Amanda said holding out her pinky. I sighed and I held out mine and she began to sing.

"Pinky promise  
If you tell a lie  
I'll make you drink a thousand needles  
Now pinky promise made!"

I sighed and waved goodbye. I jumped out the window and my jetpack worked. I flew out and couldn't help but look back. Yeah, I'll be back. I pinky promise besides flying solo may not be as fun flying with a flock.

* * *

Zak walked down the hallway wondering where Amanda went. She left and never came back. He then heard some sobbing and it was coming from the medic room. Zak opened the door and peeked inside to see Al comforting Amanda who was sobbing softly.

"What's wrong?" Zak asked.

"Blair. She-she-she-she left," Amanda sobbed.

"Don't worry it will be alright. She did promise to come back," Al said.

"I know but I will miss her," Amanda whined.

"Wait she left? How come?" Zak asked.

"She said she had to get some stuff," Amanda said.

"Any idea where she might be?"

"No."

"She might be looking for Chloe or looking for something else," Zak said. Hmm….

"BLAIR! COME BACK SOON!" Amanda cried.

* * *

Chloe groaned and woke up. She was in the forest? Wait a second. She looked around for any sign where she is or where she was but found nothing. A million thoughts ran through her mind but only one stood out the most.

Where the hell am I?

* * *

Hollyleaf: And that's the lovely chapter! Okay well I will be gone for a while maybe.

Zak: YES!

Hollyleaf: Now that's just mean! I am leaving! (Leaves the room only to find the exits blocked off) Oh yeah, we still haven't manage to escape. That's right.

Amanda: YAY!

Hollyleaf: I have a life to get to!

Amanda: NOOO! STAY HERE WITH MEEEE!

Hollyleaf: HELP ME!

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames! (so I can make s'mores)**_

Hollyleaf: Oh and if you guys can send in something to help us escape that would be most grateful. Amanda no more tacos for you.

Amanda: NOOOOOOOO!

Hollyleaf: Okay okay! You can have them just not for a long time.

Amanda: YAY! And NOOOO!


	17. Chapter 17: Bait

Hollyleaf: HELLO PEOPLEZ AND WELCOME BACK! Anyways, with the tools you guys sent us, it should work.

Okay let's start with Bugsie's!

She sent a wrecking ball (with a crane), jack hammer, a pick axe and a shovel.

_Wrecking ball: _

Tyler: Don't you think is is a bit over kill?

Hollyleaf: Nope! Now tear down the wall!

Tyler: (moves forward and the wrecking ball swings and misses)

Hollyleaf: WTF YOU MISSED!

Crash!

Tyler: Ow.

Hollyleaf: Well the wrecking ball hit Tyler... HAHAHAH! Well I guess I should have done with someone who knows how to use it...

_Jack Hammer:_

Hollyleaf: BWAHAHAH! You are going down wall! (Turns it on) AHHHH! I CAN'T CONTROL IT!

Several Moments Later...

Holly leaf: Everything is ruined yet the wall still stands. :|

_Pick Axe:_

Minecraft Mode Activated

Hollyleaf: I will now break down the wall!

Removes all the blocks only to find a monster

Hollyleaf: EEEEEE!

Blocks the wall

Hollyleaf: *whimpers*

Minecraft Mode Deactivated

_Shovel: _

Hollyleaf: HAHA! A shovel!

Attacks the wall with shovel

2K: I don't think you should use it that way.

Hollyleaf: How *bang* should *bang* I *bang* do *bang* it *bang* then?

2K: I don't know, stick it in the wall.

Hollyleaf: Okay! (Sticks it in the wall) Its Suck! T~T

Now Actiongirl101's! She sent some dynamite.

_Dynamite: _

Hollyleaf: BWHAHAHAHAHAH! Blows up some random people

2K: Wasn't that supposed to explode the wall?

Hollyleaf: Oh yeah... Dang it!

Warning: Never Give A Pyromaniac Explosives

max saturday sent escape tools and waffles.

_Escape Tools:_

Hollyleaf: ESCAPE TOOLS GO!

Several Moments Later

Hollyleaf: I have no idea to use them.

Doyle: I can use them.

Hollyleaf: Yeah... About that... I sort of broken them...

Doyle: WTF

_Waffles:_

Hollyleaf: WAFFLES!

Eats waffles

Amanda: Can I have one?

Hollyleaf: No! My waffles!

Amanda: I'll take down the wall if you give me one.

Hollyleaf: No! My waffles.

Zak: Now we are stuck here forever!

Hollyleaf: Anyways lets continue on with actually answering the reviews.

**Blondiebugsie: **

Thanks a lot on both the chapty and the good luck. Anyways Finals are really a pain right? :P Finals suck because you have to study and have no time to work on fanfiction.

**Actiongirl101:**

Funny Author's Note you say? I must agree. Also peoplez, Blair will be coming back but not for a while but don't worry! I will mention what she is doing every now and then! Chloe well everyone is probably wondering where in the world is she? You will find out later on.

**max saturday: **

Thanks! And most importantly...

THANK YOU FOR THE WAFFLES! :3

_**I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS! ONLY TYLER, KHLOE, AND CHLOE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Bait**

Khloe walked in the prison cell room. She then glared at the empty cell.

"Where the hell is that bitch at?" Khloe cursed. Khloe stormed out of the room and went into the command center only to find Holly there.

"Hello," Holly growled.

"Hey to you to," Khloe glared. "Where's the bitch?"

"I don't know. I came in here to check for any footage," Holly said.

"Well?"

"There isn't anything. She must have stolen it before heading out."

"I see. Well check around. Maybe she left something behind." Khloe left and Holly sighed in relief. She took out a tape and crushed into pieces.

"Friends. Ha! I am one heck of a lousy friend."

* * *

Zak told everyone else about Blair's leaving because Amanda was still wailing and whining about Blair leaving.

"We should go after her," Zak said.

Tyler shook his head. "She can take care of herself pretty well."

"You sure?"

"When we first met, she went kamikaze on me just because I was within 10 feet of Chloe," Tyler said.

"Kamikaze huh? So a girl beat you?"

"Whoever said that? I mean she took me surprised and all," Tyler said. He usually doesn't let his guard down but that time he did and well lets just say it ended up with a somewhat apologetic Blair, a pissed off Tyler and a laughing fit Chloe.

"Anyways, what do we do now?" Zak asked.

As if on cue, a call came in.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Hi Wadi," Zak greeted.

"Hello Zak Saturday. Hello Saturday family and new person."

"My name is Tyler," Tyler deadpanned.

"Hello Dyler!"

"Tyler."

"Okay Tile!"

"Tyler."

"That's what I said. Tyler."

"Anyways why are you calling?"

"Well most of my people are gone, even my father and mother. I have no idea why but can you please help me out?"

"Sure. We will be right over," Drew said.

"Thank you!" Wadi disconnected the line. "There are you happy!?"

"We need bait and I am merely getting some. My target doesn't know you but you do know her friend which makes it easier to draw her out," a voice said.

"Now the trap has been laid down and you girl are the bait," another voice said.

"The Saturdays will get out and get back at you!"

"Oh really? Who and what army?" Wadi then spit at one of her captor's face.

"Why you little-"

"Stop it. You cannot kill her. We still need her as bait."

"But we can hurt her as long as she still alive for bait." The other captor bit her lip and let the other two go. She can do nothing now to stop the two.

* * *

Chloe sighed. She sniffed the air. The area she was in was full of life and water maybe near by. Chloe went to over to some sticks and began to search around until she found a long sturdy stick. She then hiked with the stick hoping to first find some water. She had fire if she really need it so next is water.

"Water is one of the most important things when you are stranded in the wild," Tyler's imaginary voice nagged at her. She only had it because after he taught her the survival skills he decides to knock her out and take her to the middle of a forest and to several other places at random times just to make she remembers.

Chloe walked around and began to check the rocks. Rocks did not have moss on it so she is crossing off the fact she is not in a rain forest thank god. She continued on until she found a rock that was beginning to form moss. Chloe searched around for another rock and began to follow a trail of rocks to a lake.

"So pretty," Chloe awed. It was somewhat large and in the middle looked like an island.

"Huh." I should go explor- wait no I am supposed to find out a way to civilization, Chloe thought shaking her away from the temptation of making a boat to go over there.

"Okay. Water bottle." Chloe searched herself and pulled out a water bottle which she thankfully kept on her at all times.

"Okay, water good. I should look for maybe a stream," Chloe said to herself. "I am going crazy. I am talking to myself."

She began to walk around the coastline of the lake until she saw a stream heading downwards.

"Civilization tends to be somewhere near water," Tyler's imaginary voice told her.

"Right. Civilization and try to find out where I am. Got it." Chloe followed the stream walking on the rocky coastline until she fell.

* * *

"Ahh!" Chloe fell straight into the stream knocking her head on a rock. Her gaze got fuzzy and darkness crept onto her quickly and engulfed her.

Zak woke up from a nap. He could have sworn that Chloe would have been safe but- wait that's a dream. Anything could happen.

They were heading to Wadi's home and well Zak decided to take a nap before they got there. Zak got up and headed toward the bridge of the ship (A/N: where they pilot the ship. I think that's what it's called.) "Are we here yet?" Zak groaned.

"Yes we are."

The ship landed and they got out finding the village rather quiet... Too quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Tyler asked.

"Soft kitty,

Warm kitty,

Little ball of fur.

Happy kitty,

Sleepy kitty,

Purr, purr, purr."(1) A voice sang. They followed it to the command room where the only thing electrical is there. They see Holly sitting down in front of someone but her body was blocking the way.

"Do you feel better? I learned that song! It was so much fun to sing! It's especially good to sing when someone is sick or hurt!"

"Hurt? As if. I was banged up and tossed around," A familiar voice said.

"Wadi?"

"Even though I am in charge of the mission, as long as the bait is alive they can bend the rules. I gave them the orders and rules just they can easily get around it."

"Well you are just plain terrible."

"You are a pickpocket. You steal stuff and almost caused a man of salt to destroy this whole village and you think I'm terrible."

"You scoop low! Very low."

"You are no fun. I can't having you bleed to death and all so I have to make sure your bandages are secure and replaced."

"I rather die than be bait."

"Dying young is terrible!" Holly said. "You don't get to live with your family if you have any, you don't get to have friends, no marriage, no anything. Your life ends there."

"You sound like you were close to it."

"Too many times to be counted. Life is a very sacred thing. It's should not be toyed with."

"Oh really? You seem to be playing with- ow! That tight!"

"If you want to be bleeding fine by me."

"Never mind."

"That's what I thought. You really should be careful of what you say. It can get you into trouble."

"Trouble finds me."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe. Well if you didn't know the Saturdays I would have left you guys alone but since you guys do well it works out better for me. All your family is capture in the cave and well you played your part very nicely. We just have to wait for them to arrive." Then several moments later she broke.

"AHHH! There is nothing to do! I am soooooooo bored," Holly said running around in circles while they all watch and if this was anime well they would all have sweat drops.

"I say we go help the other people out," Doyle said.

"Yeah but what about Wadi?" They all glanced back in to see Holly rolling on the floor complaining.

"I am sure she'll be alright," Doc said.

"Besides with that kind of body guard around well she'll be alright."

"I'll stay here and make sure Holly doesn't hurt Wadi just in case," Tyler volunteer.

"Okay. Let's go." They all went after the people of the village but only Komodo stayed behind.

"You seem nice enough. Let's keep eye on them." Komodo agreed and nodded his head.

A shadow loomed over them and grinned wickedly. Komodo disappeared and Tyler was confused.

"Hey Komodo why did you-mfff!"

* * *

"Which one is it?" Zak asked. They already checked most of the caverns already and well still ended up with nothing. Zak walked along and began to think. Where else did they did not check? They checked practically everywhere- except that one cave!

"Hey Fisk, do you remember where that one cave is?"

Fisk nodded his head.

"Okay good. Now let's go see and we should tell Mom and Dad before we leave... Nah." The two went to the cave, Zak on Fisk's back, and stood in front of it.

"You ready?"

"Bwahahahdaea!"

"Let's go!" The two walked in the cave and glanced around. It seemed alright. Last time they were here they didn't went too far in because they already got the clue they needed.

"Hey Fisk, I wonder how far this cave goes?" Zak said.

"Bwada?"

"Yeah I guess far too." They continued to walk. Apparently only the front of the cave really contain about Eterno. The rest was just a plain old cave. Zak and Fisk continued to walk until they found a opening. They walked through and gasped.

All the Hissans were trapped in cells that were maybe 2 or 3 stories high and everyone was crying for some kind of help.

"We found them!" Zak cheered. They then fell down into a tunnel dumping them in a cell with everyone else even Tyler and Komodo.

"And you fallen for a trap. How naive of you yet I had to admit that was impressive that you were the only who actually manage to find the cave and the prisoners," Holly said stepping out of the shadows. The floor then got all gooey and Holly's eyes narrowed. She then glared over her shoulder.

"I thought I told you to stay away."

"And I don't have to listen to your rules," a familiar voice said.

"No way."

"Hello Zak Saturday!" The person stepped out of the shadows to reveal-

* * *

1.. If Anyone knows this reference, I only found about this song just yesterday and well I decided to put it in the fanfic.

Hollyleaf: CLIFFY! Bwahahah! Guess who it is and you get a taco or a waffle or cake or a cookie! The hint was pretty much given and well this how it goes.

Zak: You are evil.

Hollyleaf: Thanks! :3 Anyways I manage to update and my finals are this week so wish me luck!

For some reason my middle school is having a field day Friday... Weird. I thought only elementary did that... Huh. Oh wells I am invited to it and its water balloons and I get to miss 5th and 6th! Yay! I have science 5th period but there's a sub and worksheet so I don't want to be there and my 6th is student aid though I wanted choir they choose stupid student aid. I work in the freakin library. No fun.

Zak: And we are still trapped.

Tyler: Hey.

Hollyleaf: Where did you get that pizza?

Tyler: You know there was an open door over there and it wasn't block.

Amanda: I still wanted to get waffles and tacos! :3

Hollyleaf: And you didn't tell us.

Tyler & Amanda: Nope!

Hollyleaf: I AM GOING TO EXPLODE YOU TWO!

Tyler & Amanda: RUN!

Hollyleaf leaves to chase after Tyler and Amanda.

Zak: Okay.

Holly: HELLO PEOPLEZ!

Zak: Why you!?

Holly: Zak! Do the ending!

Zak: No.

Holly: I know where your diary is.

Zak: Fine!

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames!**_

Holly: To make s'mores!

Zak: Yeah...

Holly: Oh yeah, Hollyleaf requests to send in random stuff and she will feature it in the beginning of each chapty if you send in some random stuff. She doesn't care but she will find something to do with it. Even a pencil will do.


	18. Chapter 18: Guess Who

Hollyleaf: HELLO PEOPLEZ AND WELCOME BACK! Finals are over and no more school! Which means more of a likey chance I'll update!

Everyone: Yay!

Hollyleaf: Okay. For the random stuff, I am going to put it at the end of the chapty. Well always let's read the reviews and see what you guys send me. Man... I need to come up with a nickname for you guys.

**max saturday:** ... :|

**Actiongirl101:** That is a lot of stuff. And Actiongirl you are correct so you get a taco cake! (I have no idea what a taco cake is but enjoy!) Oh yeah, you can have a taco and a cake as well.

_**Hollyleaf does not own TSS or most of the OC's! Just the plot bunnies and my OC's Chloe, Tyler, and Khloe.**_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Guess Who**

_Chloe's POV_

I groaned as I feel a wet towel placed on my forehead. I blinked my eyes opened just barely to see a wooden roof. I blinked my eyes as it got clear that it was definitely wood.

I got up and saw a little girl. She smiled.

"Hi," I greeted.

"? 您好! (Hello!)" Chinese. Great. At least I know it and its not some other language.

"你好小女孩。 我的名字叫克洛伊。(Hello little girl. My name is Chloe.)"

"我的名字是明昌。怎么你是在一条河？(My name is Ming Chang. Why were you in a river?)

"我正在探索。我要离开。(I was exploring. I am going to leave.)" I got up to leave and I winced in pain. I think I might have hit some rocks along the way. I feel the bandage around my head and I sighed. "如果你不介意，可我留在这里直到我是更好吗？(If you do not mind, can I stay here until I get better?)" the girl eagerly nodded and handed me some fish. I kept my cat like sense back but I still ate from the tail end first.

I then lay back down and fell asleep. These bruises were already too much for me to handle.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

"Zak Monday."

"Hello."

"I don't understand something. How are you on this side?"

"You are truly stupid. They figured it out without my help," Holly said. "Zak Monday 'died,'" Holly added airquotes. "He died on this side and since you were alive at the time, Zak Monday comes back to life on this side."

"And now I am here."

"Where's Wadi?"

"You mean your little girlfriend?" Khloe then dragged out Wadi and they saw the damage the two had done since Holly was blocking the way last time.

Wadi's arm was in a slinge meaning it probably broken or spained, her head was wrapping in bandages by her forehead and her cloths were torn to show even more bandages and a few new cuts. Holly narrowed her eyes at them.

"What did I tell you?"

"To make sure the bait is still alive," the two answered with sadist grins and Holly merely rolled her eyes.

"You know something? Its all your fault you monster," Holly said pointing at Zak.

"Its not my fault and I am not a monster!"

"Oh really? Well you cause trouble to everyone, is still Kur and you really are a monster causing trouble to everyone," Holly started off. Zak was about to protest but Holly was not done. "If you had not met Wadi here, she probably would be safe."

"Be quiet! If it wasn't for people like you, we wouldn't even be in this situation," Tyler said. Holly turned around sharply so that she was no longer facing them.

"Evil people. Is that what you think?" Holly said. She then nodded and left.

"Oh yeah. Bring Zak Saturday," Holly ordered. "The rest. Keep them alive. You can do whatever you want from there."

Khloe and Zak M. grinned. Khloe iced everyone's feet to the floor and dragged Zak out.

"Why you-"

"Shut up!" Zak M. lashed his Fang out at Doyle. Doyle gritted his teeth at Zak M.

"This side sucks yet it is so much fun to ruin lives here," Khloe said with a grin.

"Don't worry we will come back," Zak M. said with a wicked grin. The two left leaving the occupants still frozen to the ground.

* * *

_Chloe's POV_

I woke up startled. I glanced around to see the little girl sleeping. I smiled before I sat up wincing. It still hurts but I can ignore it. I got up and wobbled. I balanced myself out before leaving the hut that little girl and her family called home. I need to get go help... Help... Help...

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Zak was just thrown into another cell with Holly keeping watch of him.

"Hello," Holly said. Zak ignored her. She pouted her lips.

"Hello," Holly tried. Zak turned around to face a wall. She made a soft growl.

"Hello!" Holly yelled and still Zak ignored her. "Look it isn't nice to ignore people."

"And it isn't nice to kidnap them. Where's Chloe?" Zak asked.

"Don't know," Holly said.

"Why you?! What did you do with her?" Zak demanded.

"Nothin."

"How can I trust you when you're the enemy?"

"You can't."

"... I thought you were better than this," Zak said.

"Then I am a lousy friend aren't I?" Holly said.

"Very lousy."

"Good." Holly got up and dusted herself off.

"Where are you going?"

"To get food. You are hungry?" Zak was about to say no when his stomach growled for food. Holly smirked before leaving.

* * *

_Guess Whose POV_

I glanced down at my target from the Eiffel Tower. I remember Chloe saying something about a Smoke Mirror so task one, steal the mirror.

"Okay." I went back down all the steps and into the museum. It seemed alright and all. I began to carefully walk around and checking for the security measures they have. Cameras of course, a glass case, security guards at the exits and entrances and a rope separating the visitors from getting too close.

I checked my watch. 3:18pm. Okay I have to wait at night for better chance at stealing it.

I exited the building with the plan in my head. I could not wait but I should find a hotel. I need to catch some zzz's before "borrowing" the mirror.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Tyler sat in the cell wincing in pain. He was pretty sure his leg was not supposed to turn that way and his left arm was swollen. He glanced down at the cuts and lashes from the Fang and other stuff Khloe had come up with.

Drew was injured pretty badly but Doc and Doyle had the worst. Tyler didn't even want to see the injuries but he can smell the blood oozing off of them.

Tyler was glad they left and Drew tended to the injuries as best as she could manage.

"Tyler let's at least get your leg back into the proper position," Drew said. Tyler nodded his head. Drew gave him a stick so he can bite onto something.

"Okay ready? One, two, three." Tyler felt a jolt no something way worse shot up his leg and into his brain. Tyler bite down hard on the stick causing it to snap in half.

"Thank you. It feels better," Tyler said breathlessly.

"You're welcome." Tyler began to inspect the cell. It had beds and a sink and a toilet. That's it! Tyler got up as best he could and hobbled over to the sink. It was one of those that had a bunch of mini holes which means oh god. Hell no. He turn dejectedly at the toilet.

"Hey guys. I am going to do one of the most disgusting things ever," Tyler said. The Saturdays turn confused at the hybrid.

Tyler was taking a shower. You would too if you was forced to turn into a snake, go down the toilet, through sewage and other things, just to get free.

"I wish I never have to do that again," Tyler said getting out of the shower and putting on some cloths. He needed a plan. A real one. Most of the time, "plans" are just crashing into the place with an objective and improvising along as needed.

He sat inside the small house. Chloe and him had made some in case of emergencies. He sat down in a chair.

He has to think of something of save them.

"Tyler?" Tyler looked up at the newcomer.

"What?!"

"Aren't you glad to see us Tyler?" A smile plastered on stranger's face.

* * *

_Guess Whose POV_

I sat on the edge of the Eiffel Tower. I was glancing down at the glass pyramid.

Time to steal a mirror.

I stood on the edge and jumped off. I felt the wind rushing up but I knew it was time to get serious. I flew on my hang glider as I glanced down. The pyramid's surface has a terrible grip besides there is no guards there well in the front at least. I landed ontop of the pyramid and cut a small circular hole. I then glanced inside. I looked around and saw no other defenses. I shook my head. Lasers duh. I took out a spray can and sprayed it to reveal the laser grid. I then put the glass back in and I slid down the pyramid to the ground. I then carefully go to the front where now I see a guard. He walked back and forth. I began to count.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7_

_Turn_

_8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14_

_Turn_

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7_

_Turn_

_8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14_

_Turn_

_1, 2,_

_Okay got the pattern. _

_3, 4,_

_Just a few more_

_5_

_6_

_7._

_Turn. _

Go! I silently slipped by him and into the pyramid. I walked down the hallway careful to set off any alarms u ntil I got to the place where the Smoke Mirror is at.

"Okay. Lasers." I took out my spray can and the lasers showed up again.

This is too easy. I stretch a bit before running in. I jumped, twist, flip, ducked, slid under, jump over, flip, and did some other moves until I stood in front of my prize. I cut the glass open and grab the mirror. The alarm went off.

Fuck. I quickly stuff the mirror into a bag and glanced around. I know the alarm's set off so I just flew out on my jetpack onto the nearest buildings before taking off the black clothing, ditching and safely recovered back to my room.

I was breathing heavily with the adrenaline still flowing within my veins. I glance at the bag that held my prize but I am still not done. I have another thing to get before heading to the place.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Cliffy! Okay I am bringing in two more OC's because Tyler needs the backup so he's getting some! I will however give you guys who have read my other Kur Again fanfictions before. These two characters have to do with fire and moon. These two are my own OC's. I would love to have more!

Zak: You already have enough.

Hollyleaf: Shut up! Anyways, Randomness with the items are below. max saturday sent the first item. The rest are Actiongirl101's items she sent and people.

* * *

**Randomness:**

_Poop Cover Stick: _

Hollyleaf: EWW!

2K: What do we do with it?

Hollyleaf: How am I supposed to know?!

2K: Because you are the author.

Hollyleaf: Shut up!

Amanda: Well only one thing left to do. (Puts on gloves)

Hollyleaf: No don't-

Amanda: *picks it up* I AM GOING TO POKE YOU WITH THE STICK!

Hollyleaf: AHHHH! TTTT~TTTT

_30" of Snow:_

Hollyleaf: SNOW! :3

No need for any more explanations.

* * *

_A Bear:_

Bear: 'sup.

Hollyleaf: :O

* * *

_Dragon that Like to Eat Zak:_

Hollyleaf: Hey Zak! There's a present here for you!

Zak: Really what is it?

Hollyleaf: A dragon-

Zak: Aw cool! Where is it?

Hollyleaf: Behind you. By the way, you should run because it likes it eat you and no you cannot control it.

Zak: Wait what?! (Turns to see dragon licking its lips) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hollyleaf: That was the best one!

* * *

_Concussion Grenades:_

Hollyleaf: Tyler! Doyle! 2K!

Tyler, Doyle, & 2K: What now?

Hollyleaf: I was wondering what are concussion grenades?

Tyler: It stuns people.

Hollyleaf: Like in COD and Battlefield!

2K: Yeah sure.

Doyle: Do you have some?

Hollyleaf: Nope! *throws water balloons at them* Tyler, Doyle, & 2K: WHY YOU!

Hollyleaf: (pulls rope and concussion grenades explode) HAHAHHA!

Tyler, Doyle, & 2K: GEEET BAACK HEERE!

* * *

_Doyle's Ex-girlfriend aka Abby Grey_

Abby: Yo.

Doyle & Zak: Abby! HOLLYLEAF!

Hollyleaf: Don't blame me! My reviewers sent her to come on.

Abby: And now I am here boys. I also have a new boyfriend.

Van Rook: Yo.

Everyone: WTF

Doyle: Now that's just- (faints)

Zak: I think I am going to- (faints)

Everyone Else: (faints)

Abby: Nice work Hollyleaf. I can't believe that actually work.

Van Rock: I am still getting paid for this.

Abby: Yes. Hollyleaf, you pay him.

Hollyleaf: Okay but that was sooo worth it.

* * *

_Tacos X1234567890_

Hollyleaf, Holly, & Amanda: TACOS!

2K: I thought you like waffles and apple pie.

Hollyleaf: I do just I love tacos.

2K: Apple pie and Tacos suck.

Hollyleaf: DO NOT MOCK THE APPLE PIENESS OF THE PIE, AND DO NOT MOCK THE AWESOMENESS OF THE TACOS!

2K: Just kidding.

Hollyleaf: Too bad.

**BOOM!**

* * *

_A Bathtub Full of Ice Cream for Amanda:_

Amanda: YAY!

Hollyleaf: Can I have some?

Amanda: No! You banned me from having tacos!

Hollyleaf: You have been unbanned for the longest time.

Amanda: I have?! I didn't know!

Hollyleaf: I told you.

Amanda: Fine you can have a bowl full.

Hollyleaf: Okay! (Grabs a giant bowl and comes back)

Amanda: But-

Hollyleaf: You never said the size. :D Don't worry you have 3 quarters of it.

Amanda: Yay!

* * *

_Golf ball:_

Hollyleaf: Golf is sooo boring but it has other uses. Holly throw this at anybody you want to.

Holly: Okay! *throws it at Cody*

Cody: Ow! Holly!

Holly: Got to go! Bye bye!

* * *

_Chainsaws: _

Hollyleaf: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Never give Hollyleaf any kind of weapon of mass destruction or else she will scare and beat the shit out of people.

_Flamethrower: _

Hollyleaf: BWAHAHAHHA

Seriously, Hollyleaf already caused several citys to blow up. Don't make this any worse on yourself.

* * *

_Rice:_

Hollyleaf: Rice. Well I've always wanted rice jewelry.

Amanda: What's that?

Hollyleaf: Well people do designs or write names on tiny pieces of rice then put in a cylinder with some kind of liquid that magnifies the picture or writing.

Amanda: That sounds cool! I want one!

Hollyleaf: Well I don't know where to find anybody like that so basically we are stuck with a bunch of rice.

Holly: Did someone say rice?!

Hollyleaf: Yes.

Holly: We can make a bunch of stuff to eat!

Zak: Eat. Yum. Well it is almost time for lunch anyways so let's make it and eat!

Everyone: Yay!

* * *

_A Magic Sword:_

Hollyleaf: Oya, where's the sword?

* * *

_A Map Leading to Magic Sword: _

Hollyleaf: Ah! That makes sense now! Well only thing left to do..

ADVENTURE TIME!

* * *

_Subatomic Nanobot: _

Hollyleaf: Where is it?

Tyler: Haha! You lost it.

Hollyleaf: Shut up!

Zak: Well it's your fault for losing it.

Hollyleaf: But you don't have to laugh!

* * *

_Beast Boy's Laundry from Teen Titans: (if you have watched the show, you'll get the reference I am about to make)_

Hollyleaf: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the new 2013 Wall Cup of Stink Ball! On the Orange team we have Zak Saturday, Chloe, and Fisk! On the Blue team we have Amanda, Holly, and Al!

Zak: Remind me why we are doing this?

Chloe: Don't ask me.

Hollyleaf: Now let the championship begin!

Orange Team wins due to Holly and Amanda being very bad at sports.

* * *

_Jack Frost: (from Rise of the Guardians)_

Hollyleaf: Yay! Jack Frost! :3 (hugs Jack)

Jack: Um... Why am I here?

Hollyleaf: Because one of my reviewers sent you here.

Zak: You are hugging air and talking to yourself. It is official, Hollyleaf has gone crazy.

Jack: Harsh.

Holly: No she's not! She's hugging Jack Frost.

Jack: Well at least two people can see me.

Amanda: Three people! I can see Jack as well!

Jack: I should get out of here.

Hollyleaf: Stay Jack! I have hot chocolate which you can turn into cold hot chocolate.

Jack: Okay one cup.

Hollyleaf: Yay! This is the official best one! (People I love Jack Frost! :3 He is awesome! Believe in Jack Frost because I am perfectly as sane as you guys are!)

* * *

_Devil Bunny:_

Hollyleaf: AHHHHH EVIL BUNNY! (Runs away)

Everyone: LOLZ

Holly: Oh look a bunny.

* * *

_Bunnies x254,000,000,000_

Hollyleaf: AHHHHHHHHH NO MORE BUNNIES! ALL BUNNIES ARE EVIL EXCEPT FOR THE EASTER BUNNY AND MY PLOT BUNNIES! (Runs away again)

Everyone: Lolz

Amanda: BUNNIES! X3

* * *

_Tom the Murder Boy_

I got no results on google saying who he is so I'll do it laterz.

* * *

_Giant Panda Bear:_

All the girls: Aw! It's a panda!

Zak: It is not cute.

All the girls: You insulted the panda!?

Zak: Doyle? Tyler?

Doyle: Mini-man you are on your own.

Tyler: You should have done that.

All girls pulls out weaponry and shoots at Zak

Zak: WTF!

* * *

Hollyeaf: And that wraps up our random list of items sent by max saturday and Actiongirl101. I would love if you guys review more! I love my reviews! It makes me feel special that anybody is reading these stupid things I am apple pie writing.

**Ten more reviews till 50! Send in the reviews and I will give the 50th reviewer a special surprise.**

Anyways...

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames! (Make s'mores! :3) Send in more items for more randomness. X3**_


	19. Chapter 19: A Wolf and A Phoenix

Hollyleaf: HELLO PEOPLEZ AND WELCOME BACK!

I have both good news and bad news.

Good News: I will be updating more often maybe.

Bad News: This fanfiction is indeed coming to an end.

Hollyleaf: This fanfiction will probably end in like 1-5 chapties maybe. Don't be sad. I probably will make a sequel. Maybe. Anyways...

_**I DO NOT OWN TSS OR THOMAS, HOLLY, CODY, AND AMANDA.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Wolf and A Phoneix**

_Zak's POV_

I heard a clanking noise and woke up. I saw Holly enter the cell with food.

"Here," Holly said handing the food to me. I looked at her weary. Sure it a simple mac and cheese, but I don't trust her. The food and drink could be spiked as well. I had to refuse despite my stomach begging me to eat it right there and then.

"Look it is alright." Holly grabbed out a different spoon and scooped some. She ate it and swallowed it.

"There you happy?" Holly asked. I still don't trust her as I ate my food.

It was quiet for a while until it was broken.

"I like books don't you?" Holly said out of the blue.

"Not really."

"Oh really? I like books like BeverlyClearyand also nonfictions ones like about Cleopatra." I then realized that Cleopatra sounded like Cleo which- no way. I was about to say something but Holly covered my mouth.

"Hey I am not done talking yet!" Holly scolded me and winked. Okay she is talking in a simple code. First letter of what it is. I am assuming that Chloe has to be in a city with a B and a country with a C. Maybe Beijing, China. How will I be able to tell?

"Well anyways, do you speak lots of languages? I do! I speak Japanese, English, French, Spanish, Latin, and Maderon Chinese." I knew it.

"Yeah, English and Latin."

"Cool."

Maybe Holly is on our side. Or maybe it could be a trap...

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

Khloe walked down the hallway with a grin on her face. Oh this is going to be soo much fun! She couldn't wait to see the pained looks on their faces.

She walked in front of the cell. There's Doc, Drew, Doyle, and wait.

"Where's Tyler?" Khloe demanded. The Saturdays looked at Khloe.

"Why would we tell you?" Doyle asked. Khloe opened the cell down and stood in front of the doorway.

"Because-"

"You can't kill us," Doyle said with a smirk.

"Oh but you wish I would," Khloe said before a movement caught her eyes. A red robin flew in front of the cell before flying out.

"A robin?" Khloe said. Then a growl alerted her to turn.

The Saturdays watched as a white wolf tackled Khloe to the ground and touch it with its nose before she fainted. It looked, revealing blood red eyes, at the Saturdays growling slightly. Then the whole room lit up as a phoenix flew down and sat in front of them. The wolf continued to growl as it walked into the cell.

"Stop playing around Ayumu," a familiar voice said.

"Come on, I was having fun," a low gravelly voice said coming from the wolf.

"Come on Ayumu," the phoenix said.

"Fine fine!" The wolf changed into an older male teen. His short white hair was messy yet neat. The one thing that stood out was his blood red eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with white splotches at the bottom. He also wore leather black long pants and black Converse.

The phoenix changed too. It revealed a girl with long flame like hair and orange eyes. She wore a pale red blouse and black pants with matching heels.

"Who are you two?"

"No time to explain. That other kid you were talking about is this way," the white hair kid explained.

"Tyler, I am going to start freeing the other prisoners," the girl with the flaming hair.

"Okay go!" The two nodded before changing back and going off in two separate directions.

"Explain," Drew said.

"Not now, it's not safe," Tyler said.

"Tyler is right. We are still not in the safe zone so let's get out," Doyle said.

"What about the other prisoners?" Doc asked.

"You guys are weak. We need you guys out of here now," Tyler said.

"Okay."

* * *

_Zak's POV_

After the coded talk which explained that Chloe is in Beijing, China or around there, we talked about other stuff but I wonder how did Holly knew that. I also wonder why Holly is telling me that.

"Stay in there," Holly said. She got out and locked the cell. She got a kunai and pulled up her mask halfway. I heard a growl. We turn heads to see a wolf. Holly didn't relax her grip.

"Are you here to release Zak?" Holly asked. The wolf didn't respond.

"You are a hybrid right? You look too human to be a wolf."

The wolf growled and tackled Holly. The wind got knocked out of her as the wolf bite her shoulder. She winced in pain before stabbing the kunai in the wolf's underbelly.

The wolf howled in pain.

Holly went over to my cell and opened the door. She grabbed my hand before she raced me down the hallway.

I could see the blood seeping through.

"Holly-"

"They are here for you. I am sorry but you can't go yet," Holly said before I heard the scraping of nails and turned back. The wolf was closing in on them. Holly shoved me down to the ground. She then stood in front of me.

"Come and get me you mutt." The wolf leaped with its jaws snapping at Holly. She kicked the wolf right in the jaw before flipping backwards and forcing me to go back even more.

The wolf growled and howled. Holly covered her ears as the howl was too loud that I even had to cover my own. It then felt warm liquid splash onto my face. I saw Holly's leg bitten into that cause blood to splatter. The wolf let go as Holly fell. She trembled as the blood kept on pouring out. The wolf actually tore through the fabric and through some of the skin. She then looked like she was about to throw up before swallowing her bile. She glared at the wolf before collapsing.

"Thank goodness that's over," the wolf said.

"Who are you?"

"Let's chit chat later. We got to go meet up Tyler and what I am guessing is your family," the wolf said.

"Okay. Can we at least get Holly?"

"You mean that girl? Isn't she your enemy?"

"She might know where a friend is," I said firmly. I am still guessing that Holly wanted to keep things a secret from everyone else but trusted me enough to tell me.

"Fine."

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

"Zak! You're okay!" Drew gave his son a hug while Zak was trying to get slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you very much," Wadi said the flaming girl.

"No prob. I am glad we could get all you guys to safety."

"Why is she here?" Doyle asked pointing at the bleeding Holly who was currently staining the wolf's fur.

"She might hold valuable information," Zak said.

"That's my boy," Doc said

"Seriously, can I at least put her down?" The wolf asked. Tyler nodded and the wolf sat down. Holly slid onto the ground and groaned.

"That hurts," Holly groaned.

"Well that's what you get for being evil," Doyle said.

"Well you are going to get it!" Holly said.

"Are really going to make demands from your position?" Doc asked.

"Like I care," Holly scoffed.

"So you're alright with dying?" Doyle said with a grin.

"Yes." This shocked them. Holly had a straight face saying it and even afterwards.

"Anyways who are you two?" Zak asked.

"My name is Ayumu."

"Kiyanna. We are back up."

"Yeah just because of a favor," Ayumu said.

"Anyways have you two seen Chloe?"

"Eh? She isn't with you? That's weird," Kiyanna said.

"So that's a no."

"Yep. If we saw here, we would of already told you," Ayumu said. Holly diverted her eyes to the ground. Zak looked at her and they both knew but its Holly who has to tell it.

"You know where Chloe is don't you?" Ayuma said.

"No," Holly said. "Not exactly."

"But you know where she is," Doyle pressed.

"Maybe."

"So you do."

"Apple pie."

"What the fuck!" Tyler cursed.

"Banana."

"?"

"Cake."

"What are you doing?" They asked but Holly ignored them.

"Donut. Extreme Sour Worms. Funfette. Goldfish..." Holly stopped and ponder.

"You stopped?"

"I can't remember anything food related that starts with a H," Holly replied simply before fainting due to blood loss.

"What do we do with her now?" Kiyanna asked which was answered with shrugs.

* * *

_Chloe's POV_

My feet ache so badly. My head is dizzy and I am even having hard time remembering things. It's a short term memory loss not long term... Yet.

I glanced at the pathway. I was still heading down river but I now have to head back to. To. To. Damn it! It's slipping away too easily. Days of the week! Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday! Saturday that was it! I got up and began to walk on despite my aching feet. If what I did caused this and She is far away, I have to find her first then go to the Saturday.

I try to focus. Focus.

I breathed in and out.

Okay think where would Blair head to.

Smoke Mirror would be one.

Another would be- oh that item. I widened my eyes. She cannot listen to it.

I got up and I start to think. Who has it and where would he or she be?

An image flashed across my eyes. Tears brim on the edge of my eyes. I don't need to be reminded of that.

* * *

_Blair's POV_

I woke up gasping onto the sheets. A million thoughts ran through my mind. What the fuck just happened?

I glanced at the TV screen and saw the Smoke Mirror was stolen!? What the fuck! I was going to steal it! I growled angrily. I had took precaution to take a look at the museum before and I accidentally slept through the whole night.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming." I went to the door and gasped. "Fuck."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Zak's POV_

I glanced around before sneaking into my room with Fisk and Komodo following me.

"Okay you guys. What do we do?" I asked. Fisk and Komodo exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Fine. Anyways, I am so confused. Holly was being nice when we were alone but when around other people, she acts harsh. Hmm..." Lightbulb.

"Come on! Let's go into the medic room."

Everyone was out but Holly was still in due to the wounds refusing to heal over quickly. Every day I would see mom, dad, and Uncle Doyle go into the room and only to come back out fluster.

We are not supposed to go in because it for own safety well screw it.

We were in front of the medic room.

"Fisk, is there anybody coming?"

"Nah."

"Is anybody inside?"

"Nah."

"Good." We entered the room to see a lump on the bed.

"Go away," Holly said from the bed.

"Actually we are here to talk," I said. Holly shot up from the bed. She then groaned and slipped back down.

"Hi Zak," she greeted with a pained tone.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Sure if you don't count the fact i was bitten two times," Holly said.

"Anyways, why are my family keeps on coming in here?"

"They are interrogating me well, they are failing at it," Holly said. "Are you planning to interrogate me?"

"No." I put my hand up in surrender.

"Come to think about it, where is that other person? Um..." Holly was snapping her finger until it dawned on her. "Thomas! That was it. Where did he go?"

"Come to think about it he hasn't been here for a while," Zak said.

"Really? That was weird. I don't think the two knew about him anyways," Holly waved it off.

"I wonder where he is."

"Oh yeah Amanda too! I haven't heard anything of her either," Holly added.

"Amanda." Zak couldn't help but feel slightly nervous of wherever Amanda went, chaos ensures for sure.

* * *

_Blair's POV_

"You got to be kidding me," I said.

"Hi!" Amanda cheered.

"Well are you going to let me in?" Thomas asked.

"No-"

"But I have something you want," Thomas said.

"Like Ice cream!" Amanda added.

"Not everybody wants ice cream," Thomas said a bit annoyed.

"Don't say anything. Get in," I said having a feeling the thief is in front me. Amanda well I have no idea about.

He came inside and shut the door behind him. Amanda and Thomas took a seat while I stood up.

"Show it to me," I commanded.

"The Smoke Mirror is a dangerous item but I guess you can look at it," Thomas said as Amanda handed me a bag which I suppose has the mirror in it. I pulled it out and it was indeed the Smoke Mirror. I shoved it back in.

"I am glad for the fact you stole it but you didn't have to stalk me," I said handing it back to Amanda.

"Actually I guess this would be it. I figure that you would be after the Smoke Mirror and got it first. It just so happened I heard that a white blond haired kid was here," Thomas said with a grin.

"Eh?! Whose that?!" Amanda asked.

"Me," I deadpanned.

"No you are right here silly!" Amanda said and Thomas just shock his head. He mouthed to me not to ask questions. Wise words.

"Okay you got me," I said. "So why did you follow me?"

"Because you are kid (Me: Hey!) and people start asking questions especially when a kid is traveling by herself," Thomas said.

"Even me?" Amanda asked.

"Yes even you," Thomas deadpanned.

"Okay. We can travel together," I said.

"YAY! TOGETHER!" Amanda cheered.

"So anything else you plan to get?" Thomas said.

"Ice cream."

"Not you Amanda," Thomas scolded and Amanda pouted.

"Actually this will be very conviant to have you here because we are going to steal from a Secret Scientist," I said with a grin.

* * *

_Chloe's POV_

I am back in forest thank goodness. Wait why is that good? I shook my head. Get a grip on yourself. I changed into a cat and glanced around before running off. Have to beat Blair or else she will die.

Come on! I have to hurry!

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

"Hey Zak?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor," Holly said gesturing for Zak to come closer to her.

"Okay." Zak leaned in.

"There is a camera and a mic in a corner of the medic room. Do not turn around yet but take it out. Its connected to someplace else," Holly whispered. Zak nodded. He pointed toward his left and Holly nodded.

Zak then sighed and shook his head.

He eased himself into the corner and sighed before going to the finding a little crack in the wall above him. He saw a glint knew it was the camera and mic.

Zak got out his Claw and quickly zipped out and crushed the camera and mic with the Claw.

"Thank you. Is there any other cameras in here?" Holly asked.

"No," Zak said.

"Thank goodness," Holly said with a relieved sigh and slouched in the bed.

"How come?" Zak asked.

"Because that connected to my home," Holly said.

"What!? How long has that been there?"

"A while."

"I have a question but you don't have to answer it," Zak said.

"What's the point?"

"Are you being blackmailed?"

"..." Holly stayed silent. She then looked at Zak. "Yes."

"Secrets?"

"Secrets," Holly confirmed. "Hey where's your family? I can tell where Chloe last known location."

"Well they should be coming back," Zak said.

"Zak! What are you doing in here?" Doc scolded. Zak cringed and then looked at Fisk.

"I thought you would warned me!" Zak said.

"Bwadhaha."

"Distracted yeah sure," Zak said not buying it.

"I know where Chloe was at last," Holly said.

"How do we know you are not messing with us?" Doyle said.

"Because Khloe and Zak Monday think that she escape and does not even know she is," Holly said flatly.

"You could always be lying," Doyle said.

"When Khloe and I kidnapped Chloe, she was injured. At most bruise up. She didn't seem very well either way. She could not have escape and clear the footage," Holly said. She pulled out remains of what looked like a tape. "I transferred it all onto here and destroyed it. I went even as far to drug her food so she does not cause a ruckus. Do you need further proof?"

"We cannot tell you are lying still," Doyle said. Holly growled.

"Fine! I will take you there myself and help you find her!"

"Works for me," Doyle said with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before-" Holly then squeaked. Like a rubber ducks. "I think my wound opened up again. Where is that wolf so I can-" Zak held out a waffle and Holly snatched it from him. She was suddenly very quiet but still glared at Doyle.

"How come everyone is in here?" Ayumu asked with Kiyanna right behind him. Holly glared at Ayumu but remained silent.

"Where do we head to Holly?" Drew asked.

"Beijing, China," Holly said.

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

_Beijing, China_

"Right there!" Holly shouted pointed at a small lake. "I left her around there."

"Okay let's land."

Doc, Drew, Doyle, Tyler, and Ayumu got out and Holly was handcuffed and had cuffs around her legs as well. Zak, Fisk, Komodo, Zon, and Kiyanna was forced to stay behind.

"Do I need this?" Holly complained.

"We still can't trust you," Doc said.

"I can barely even stand yet walk with my injuries," Holly said gesturing to the bandages wrapped around her leg and her shoulder. They all glared at her before she sighed.

"Anyways, we go this way," Holly said before Tyler stopped her.

"She isn't here anyways," Tyler said.

"How do you know?" Holly asked.

"Because I taught her how to survive in these kind of situations. Is there any rivers or streams around here?"

"Yeah, down there," Holly pointed.

"Let's go." They walked towards the general direction and soon came across a stream.

"Ayumu, smell anything?"

"Chloe was here just several days ago."

"Really?"

"But she must have slipped because it ends at the water," Ayumu said.

"That's weird," Tyler mumbled to himself. They followed the stream down to come across a village. There was a little girl at the stream who was crying.

"I will take care of it," Tyler said. "你好小女孩。你还好吧吗？"

"我只是难过。"the girl sobbed.

"怎么会呢？" Tyler asked.

"一个女孩被冲上岸后，几天前。她要留下来，但是然后她不辞而别。嘿，你在这里的兄弟吗？你看起来象。" the girl said. Tyler gasped and then got a straight face.

"你知道她去哪了？" the girl shook her head no. (1) "Well?" Doyle said impatiently.

"She seen Chloe but she left," Tyler said.

"Besides with scents mixed in together, it will be hard to track her," Ayumu said.

Just then a pillar of fire shot up into the air.

"That means trouble," Ayumu said before running and changing into a wolf. He then ran back to the airship.

"Let's go."

Kiyanna hope they got the message.

After they left, Zak and his brothers and sister fooled around.

Then a person appeared on the screen and Kiyanna got scared that she accidently pressed an alarm button. Zak and his siblings came in and saw the man.

"Hello Zak."

"Hey Dr. Beeman. What's going on?"

"Well someone is attacking my base. Get your parents he-" the connection got cut off.

"Kiyanna, we got to contact my parents."

"No prob."

Kiyanna waited as Ayumu came running his wolf form. Kiyanna rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Where is everybody else?"

"They are coming," Ayumu said before going in. Kiyanna sent up another pillar of flames and the Saturdays burst through the shrubbery.

"Come inside," Kiyanna said.

They walked in.

"Zak what did you do wrong this time?" Doc asked.

"I swear I didn't do anything wrong! Dr. Beeman called and his place is being attack. He just said it was some people," Zak said.

"Okay lets head over there."

* * *

_Thomas's POV_

"I can't find it," I said.

"Keep trying," Blair insisted.

Right now we are supposed to be looking for a recording. Amanda had decided to stay behind and not get into the heat of battle besides she said that she had 'important things to do' which probably had to do something with ice cream at the moment.

"You know you two kids are in loads of trouble." We turned around to see one of the Secret Scientist. I think his name is Dr. Beeman. I have never meet him and I doubt Doyle would tell him about me.

"We are looking for something and we are not leaving till we find it," Blair said confidently.

"Are looking for thing recording?" He asked holding up a tape that read: Flute recording.

"Yes. Give it," I said.

"How about no," He then brought out a laser gun and began shooting at us. Blair and I jumped over some pieces of equipment as we were being shot at.

"Here's a cortex disrupter," I said handing her one as I got mine out.

"You stole these didn't you?" Blair asked as she shoot at Beeman before ducking back into cover.

"No I didn't steal these. I borrowed it," I said.

"Whatever," Blair said. I shot at Beeman a few times careful not to hit the tape recording.

"Keep pressing fire on him while I get the tape," I said. She nodded and continue to press fire onto Beeman. I glanced at him to see him too distracted by Blair. Good.

I then rolled into more cover getting closer and closer to Beeman. I then was one piece of cover away with his back turn to me. I saw the tape recording. I crawled over and grabbed it. He then sat up to fire at Blair and I quickly ran out of there. I then slid into cover with Blair again pressing fire at him.

"Come on Blair, we can go now," I said.

"It's going to be hard with this guy especially since he's a Secret Scientist," Blair said.

"I know I know."

Then an explosion happened just behind us blowing the wall apart and sending us into the wall and Beeman into the hallway. The door he went through thankfully was covered in rubble.

I looked up to see Zak? No that's Chloe I think.

"Blair! Thomas!" Yep, its Chloe alright. She ran over and gave Blair and I a hug. She pulled back and I noticed something was different.

"Chloe what's up with your hair and eyes?" I asked. Blair handed her a mirror and gasped. The top of her forehead was beginning to show white blond roots and her eyes were more of a brownish color.

"Chloe, I have to give it back," Blair said. I looked at her confused. Give what back.

"No I do not need it," Chloe said.

"Look at you!" Blair said.

"I know! I can live without it," Chloe said.

"No you can't," Blair insisted.

"Fine, but first sorry Thomas," Chloe said. I looked at her confused before Blair knocked me hard in the back of the head. The last thing I saw before the world went black was orange glowing eyes.

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

"We are here," Drew said. They could already see the damaged done. The walls were broken and areas were charred as well.

"Zak stay here," Doc said.

"Please! Can I come too!" Zak begged.

"Let the kid go," Ayumu said dragged Zak along before anybody could protest.

"Ayumu," Kiyanna groaned.

They walked in all with weapons out. A groan alerted them to see Dr. Beeman against the wall looking in front of him.

"Dr. Beeman! Are you alright?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. My place is a mess but still alright."

"What happened here?" Zak asked.

"An attack obviously," Dr. Beeman and Ayumu dead panned.

"Who attack you?" Drew said.

"I don't know. A boy and a girl Who sort of looks like salt and pepper there," Beeman said.

"Blair's here! Where?" Zak asked.

"In there," Beeman said pointed at the blocked doorway.

Zak eyed a vent way and went over to Fisk. "Hey Fisk, can you open that up," Zak whispered. Fisk nodded and opened it up while everyone else was help out clear the debri. Zak crawled and thank Fisk.

Zak crawled through and used his Claw to help him go up. Zak crawl through when he saw a light. He crawled to it to see it was the room or what was left of it. In there was Blair, Thomas, and Chloe!? Zak crawled over and looked through before he accidentally sent a hand on the vent opening and he fell straight through.

"Ahh!" He fell flat on his face and saw Chloe and Blair looking at him.

"Um, hi," Chloe said awkwardly.

"Chloe!" Zak gave both Chloe and Blair a hug.

"What are you two doing here?" Zak asked. The banging of the debri continued on and Chloe and Blair exchanged glances.

"There is no time to explain," Chloe said.

"What do you mean?" Zak asked.

"Blair and I have to leave. Don't tell them we were here," Chloe said.

"How come?" Zak asked as Blair picked up Thomas.

"I can't explain. Just promise me you will not go to New York," Chloe pleaded. The banging grew louder and louder.

"Chloe we have to go now," Blair said. Chloe nodded. She gave Zak a hug before leaving the place with Blair. The debri was clear and everyone else rushed in to see Zak.

"Did you see anybody in here Zak?" Doc asked.

"No. No I didn't," Zak lied.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

"Is all the preperations ready?" Zak M. asked.

"Yes my Kur, it is," a familair voice hissed.

"Good. Now we just need to get rid of that bastard so he doesn't kill you again," Khloe said.

"And I know how but the Smoke Mirror was stolen just the other day," Zak M. said.

"I know," Khloe said with a smirk. She whispered something into Zak Monday's ear and he grinned.

"Perfect."

* * *

_Cody's POV_

We were called up by Argost. That bastard.

We all lined up except Holly wasn't here. I guess she is on a mission.

"You are all now offically dismissed. I have no need for you humans. I will keep that dirt of yours a secret," Argost said before he left. I then realized something.

"Where's Holly?" I asked Abbey and Alex.

"I have no idea," Abbey shook her head as well as Alex.

"What about you Khloe? You were the last one to see her," I growled.

"Last time I saw her was when the Saturdays escaped. Maybe she's dead. That would be so nice," Khloe said. It took all I had to not lunge at Khloe and strangle her.

"You little bitch," Alex growled.

"Whatevers, I have places to be and little time to do stuff," Khloe said waving over her shoulder bye.

"Hey do you think the Saturdays took Holly?" I asked.

"Yeah," Abbey said.

"Don't we still have that microchip on her necklace," I asked again.

"Yep," Alex confirmed. We all exchanged looks before we rushed off.

We headed to the command center and well we all had some sort of tracker on us but we didn't tell each other about it.

It was like a sacred kind of promise. We don't know what it is but it is something we keep on us at all times.

"It looks like she is heading back towards us," Alex said.

"Good," I sighed in relief.

"But does she know that we are no longer working for Argost?" Abbey asked. I tensed up. If she didn't know, she could still work under him worrying that he might spill whatever Argost has on her.

"Well let her come to us and we will figure it out," I said remaining calm despite the million thoughts fly through my mind. We got to figure out what Argost is planning.

* * *

**1.** If you want to know what the two were saying, go Google it and its not because I accidentally deleted my translator app.

Hollyleaf: Anyways, reminding people that this fanfiction WILL BE COMING to an end with a cliffy maybe. I probably will make a sequel but not for a while since I have to work on my other fanfictions which I have neglected. Those ones I have to do LOTS of research. Sure I do research for ideal places every now and then but the two crossovers require like LOTS of research which sucks for me. I have also neglected to post a Truth and Dare TSS one yet so I have to work on that as well. Also, Amanda what did you do?!

Amanda: I didn't do anything.

Hollyleaf: Yeah right. What was the important thing?

Amanda: At the moment, Ice Cream. Now, Tacos.

Hollyleaf: AHHH! Not my secret stash of Tacos!

Zak: Okay...

Amanda: I got it from Taco Bell. I don't understand why she is so worried.

Holly: Who cares I have a taco as well!

Amanda & Holly: Yay! X3

Zak: Nevermind. Anyways since Hollyleaf took off...

(This is my longest chapty ever. 5,107 words)

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames! (So Hollyleaf can make s'mores)**_


	20. Chapter 20: Pick A Card, Any Card

Hollyleaf: HELLO PEOPLEZ WHAT'S UP! Anyways here's a new update.

Amanda: YEAH and it's about-

Hollyleaf: BE QUIET AMANDA! YOU WILL BE A SPOILER! YOU CAN TALK ABOUT WHAT GOES ON THE CHAPTY!

Amanda: Aww…

Holly: Sooo can I talk about it?

Hollyleaf: NO!

Holly: TTTT-TTTT

Hollyleaf: Sorry. Go have some tacos and bring me back some.

Amanda & Holly: YAY!

Hollyleaf: Zak! Do the disclaimer.

Zak: Why me?

Hollyleaf: 'cuz I said so.

Zak: Or maybe it is because you threaten people you will explode them.

Hollyleaf: Or in your case, I will read your diary.

Zak: WHAT!

Hollyleaf: Do it.

Zak: Fine.

_**Hollyleaf15 does not own TSS just her OC's and plot bunnies?**_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Pick a Card, Any Card**

_3rd Person POV_

"Was it necessary to knock me out?" Thomas groaned.

"Yep," Blair said.

"Good Morning!" Amanda said and Thomas shakes his head.

"Anyways, why are you here Chloe?" Thomas asked.

"I just am. Besides I feel better being around Blair," Chloe replied.

"Anything else we need to get?" Thomas asked Blair.

"I don't think so," Blair said.

"What about Argost?" Chloe asked.

"She's right. We need to figure out a way to get rid of him," Thomas said.

"I know a way," Amanda said.

"You do?" They asked her in shock.

"Yeah. We have to head to Las Vegas," Amanda said.

"Why Las Vegas?" Thomas asked.

"Because that's why this magic item is," Amanda said with a grin.

"A magic item in Las Vegas. Unusual..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Do I really have to stay in here?" Holly asked from the cell inside the Saturday HQ.

"We still can't trust you," Doc said.

"Fine," Holly said while playing with her necklace.

"Besides you did in fact work for the enemy. We can probably squeeze some secrets out of you," Doyle added with a smirk. Holly glared at Doyle then went back to playing with her necklace.

"Hey can I have a ball?" Holly asked.

"Why you-"

"You know I did not have to help you find Chloe. She was there as proven before but she is clearly gone," Holly said cutting off Doc.

"It won't cause any harm," Drew said.

"Just get it Doc," Doyle taunted before Doc grumbled and stalked off.

Everyone else soon left after Holly had received the ball and began to bounce it off the walls.

"I think the curtain is about to close," Holly thought aloud to herself as she continued to play around.

* * *

_Several Days Later..._

_Inside a red camaro..._

"What exactly is this item again?" Chloe asked.

"Its a deck of cards. It traps people inside if the person is not careful," Amanda said.

"Now that makes sense. So where are we going?" Thomas asked sense he is the one driving the car.

"To the Cosmopolitan,(1)" Amanda said.

"You got to be kidding me," Thomas said.

"I am serious," Amanda said. "All I know it is hidden someplace in there. I do know someone who works there who might get it for us."

"Okay I am going to park-"

"No valet!" Amanda order and Thomas sighed before going into the valet.

"Okay take our stuff." Chloe, Blair, Amanda, and Thomas grabbed their bags before leaving.

"Okay time to go inside."

They gasped in awe at just the look of the place which is just fantastic.

"No words can describe this," Chloe said.

"Come on. We got to find my- um aquietense," Amanda said.

"So who is this 'aquatence?'" Thomas asked adding air quotes.

"His name is Darrien. We talked before and he got in here which proved to be useful at time."

"What does he do?" Blair asked.

"Maintense of the slot machines and other items as well," Amanda said. She went to the Help area and asked for Darrien.

"Okay."

Several Moments Later, a boy with long brown hair and brown eyes came over to them.

"You sure this isn't Tarzan?" Thomas said and the other two giggled.

"Hey Darrien," Amanda greeted.

"What about your usual peppy self?" Darrien asked.

"No matter. I need help with something," Amanda said.

"What is it?"

"There is a deck of cards we need to get," Amanda said.

"Is it that deck of cards?" Darrien asked.

"Yup."

"Okay. I do indeed have access to that area so come with me."

We headed upstairs and into one of the hallways. We then came to a glass case with a set of cards.

"These are the ones?" Blair asked.

"Yup," Amanda said.

"Okay, can you take them out?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah but you need to put them back."

"But we need them!" Blair said.

"Okay look if you can get a copy of every card, then you can," Darrien said.

"Okay. Let's take a look."

The Spades and Diamonds all were blank except for a number and the symol to the side.

Hearts and Clubs seemed to be regular cards.

"You sure these are the ones?" Blair asked.

"If you look carefully, you can see the people trapped inside," Amanda said pointing at the Ace of Club.

They glanced and they could indeed see what looked to be a figure.

"Whoa."

"Okay here's a deck of cards," Chloe said. They shoved they swapped the cards and Darrien put it back inside.

"There you go," Darrien said.

"Yeah!" Amanda cheered.

"Shh! Anyways go away. If you need more information about it, you can check my apartment," Darrien whispered.

"Okay. Thanks." The for left and got their car rather quickly.

"That was too easy," Blair said.

"Don't say that Blair! You jinxed it!" Chloe said.

"No I meant the other things were a bit difficult in a way but we this one was way too easy," Blair said narrowing her eyes.

"Apple Pie!" Amanda shouted almost causing the car to crash.

"Amanda!"

* * *

Cody got bored and went to tend to Holly's room which most of the time was a mess.

Cody went inside to indeed find the room in shambles. He sighed and went into her main study room. She does research and all and keeps her notes in here. He then saw a notebook on her desk that was very similar to his.

Cody went over and opened it to find it was indeed a copy of his notebook that was a perfect copy. Then next to it was papers and notes to it. He sighed. She decoded his notes again.

He sighed and then began to put away her stuff when he found another notebook. He opened it up to find a rather detailed travelogue. It was impressive.

"I should pry into her stuff but..." He then began to read. What Holly doesn't know won't hurt her.

* * *

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Thomas cursed.

"Thomas!" Blair scolded.

"I don't think it matters especially when we are being chased!" Chloe shouted as Amanda squealed as the car was being chased.

"Well do something!" Blair shouted.

"I don't know!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Before we do anything we have to worry about the people's safety!" Chloe said as a boom exploded from behind them.

"Okay we have to head farther away!" Thomas shouted.

"Where to?!" Blair asked.

"How about Mount Charleston? It's along this freeway. We can continue down this highway and not many people go this way anyways," Amanda suggested.

"Okay! Which way?!"

"Just stay on this freeway and we will be fine," Amanda said.

**BOOM!**

"Who is that chasing us?!" Chloe asked as another explosion set off.

"Let's see!" Blair took a pair of binoocalors and saw that Khloe was in it.

"Why is Khloe after us?!" Blair shouted.

"Khloe?!" Chloe and Thomas asked in shock before the car rocked again due to another explosion.

"Maybe she knows about the cards!" Chloe said.

"She must know or why else would she be chasing after us!" Thomas shouted.

Another explosion went off and Thomas got pissed.

"Somebody shoot that helicopter down!" Thomas ordered.

Chloe and Blair swung out of the car. Chloe shoot out crystals while Blair aimed an RPG at the helicopter.

Blair fired and it missed. Blair loaded up another one before Amanda snatched it.

She the fired it toward the helicopter.

"Chloe! Shoot the RPG!" Chloe nodded as she followed Amanda's lead. She shot the RPG and it exploded just in front of the helicopter causing it to crash right in front of them.

Thomas quickly turned the wheel making it turn sideways and began to roll the other direction until it stopped upside down with everybody except one person unconscious.

* * *

Zak and Fisk, who reluctantly agreed to go, entered the cell room.

"Hey Holly," Zak greet as well as Fisk grunted at Holly.

"Hi," Holly greeted a bit before going back to tossing the ball.

"So, I've heard that they might let you out soon," Zak said.

"Hmm. That's great," Holly said continuing to bounce the ball.

"Well I-"

"Hi," Holly said again.

"What the-"

"Hmm. That's- that's- that's- that's- that's- that's-"

"Its a hologram and a tape recording," Zak said. They opened the cell door only for the door to be close. They then saw Holly who smiled from the other side.

"I'm sorry. I really have to go," Holly apologized before going out of the room.

"We are soo dead," Zak deadpanned.

"Waszi da wore failt!" Fisk said.

"Its not my fault!" Zak protested.

"Wes it zaz!"

"No it wasn't!"

* * *

Amanda groaned as she glanced around. They were upside down "Thomas? Blair? Chloe?" Amanda called weakly. She felt a liquid trinkling down her face and lifted her hand up to it. She pulled it away to reveal blood.

"Oh no." Amanda unbuckled herself and fell to the roof with an oof. She groaned as she became to unbuckled everyone.

She then smell the air and a vial smell floated in the air. She glanced outside to see the car leaking gasoline.

Amanda then tried to opened the door to no avail. Amanda used her shoulder and opened the door. She rolled out onto the ground, her vision blurring.

"Have... To... Get.. Them.. Out.." Amanda stood up dizzily and walked over to the car and grabbed Blair who was the closest to her. She then dragged her a good enough distance to where if the car did indeed explode, which most likely will happen (No it's not because I am a pyromaniac who loves to explode stuff. Okay maybe), the explosion will not harm the unconscious people.

Amanda then began to drag Chloe out and felt her senses began to become clearer. She then hurried up and drag Chloe before going back for Thomas.

Amanda opened the door and popped the airbag which had refused to inflate.

Amanda then dragged Thomas away for only moments later, the car exploded.

Amanda was tossed forward from the explosion and landed in the dirt with Thomas still unconscious.

She then got back up and dragged Thomas to the other two were laid.

Amanda then began to check for how badly the injuries were.

Herself was pretty banged up. As far as she can tell, she probably had a concussion and an injury on the head. Her whole body was bruised up and covered in scratches. Nothing too serious. It would seem to be that she was lucky enough to get out with just this.

Everyone else, not so much luck.

Chloe had some blood coming from her head as well with deeps gashes coming from her left arm and bruises on her legs.

Blair had a bit of a beat up face with some gashes as well. None of them enough to be life threatening if bandaged up.

Thomas had it the worst. Glass had gotten into his flesh and Amanda was pretty sure a leg wasn't supposed to go that way. The gashes were deep and Amanda felt sick.

Thomas was probably the only one who really needed to get to a hospital.

Only one problem. How do she get them to the hospital?

"You!" Amanda turned to see Khloe with blood matted in her now brownish red hair. Blood had dripped down her eye and to the ground.

"It's all your fault!" Khloe then launched herself at Amanda.

"Zak! What do you have to say for yourself?" Drew scolded.

"Um, sorry?" Zak said with a shrug while Fisk copied him.

"Zak."

"She had a hologram in here and I thought she escaped so Fisk and I went to check where she escaped. We went in then she got out and locked us in," Zak explained.

* * *

The following scene idea was given to me by Actiongirl101! :) Thanks girl and have a taco, or cookie, or ice cream, or cake, or waffles, or whatever you want!

**Amanda's POV**

"Shoot!" I jumped out of the way as Khloe flew past me.

This is not good. Khloe has the bigger advantage than me but maybe-

Khloe made a sword and began to charge at me.

_Oh shoot! Think! Think Lemurian! Be Lemurian! _I thought closing my eyes and before I knew it, my body had changed into a Fiskerton Phantom.

Khloe stopped in shocked I used the moment to my advantaged. I grabbed Khloe and threw her as far as I could.

Khloe flew before landing on her feet and I glared at her. Khloe then dashed forward with her sword clipping me on the shoulder. I grabbed my shoulder quickly glancing how bad it was. Luckily I will be able to survive.

I then realized Khloe had disappeared. I turned to see Khloe about to go to Blair and everyone else. All I see is red and I felt my body changed again.

I knew what form this was immediately. I was an Amarok, my cousins. (Amarok are the tall biped wolf-like creatures from the episode: The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes)

I charged at Khloe knocking her to the side so she can't harm them. I then felt something off so I immediately trust my instincts and jumped away. I watched as Khloe pulled out a grenade. That was Thomas's stuff!

I began to run away as she threw the grenades. A grenade went off to the left almost making me lose my footing. I continued to run as another explosion went off as I felt the heat. I continued to run even faster as another explosion went off.

I lost my footing as I flew forward rolling until I landed on my back. I felt my body changed back into my human self.

I watched as Khloe smirked evilly over me as black spots began to cover my vision. I tried to move but I couldn't. I was too drained. I accidently used up all my energy. Tyler had told me not to fight with my cryptid side unless necessary because it really drains a person's energy.

* * *

1. It is an actual hotel and it is amazing. Inside there is a place called the Wicked Spoon. It is awesome buffet but it's expensive. It is so worth it. I've been and its just wow. The food is the amazing but the desserts are alright. I am not a fan of anything coffee flavor. I'm more of a sweet ice cream and cheesecake fan. :) If you like both very fancy desserts and yummy food that's he place to be at.

Hollyleaf: I choose Las Vegas because almost anybody knows this: Las Vegas is where the gambling happens. So it makes sense to hide cards in a palce that often use cards. It like hiding a needle in a hay stack. It is hard FYI. Anyways, Holly and Amanda. Where's my tacos?

Amanda: Um…

Holly: Well you see….

Hollyleaf: What?

Holly & Amanda: WE ARE SOOOOO SORRY WE ATE YOUR TACOS! THEY WERE SO GOOD!

Hollyleaf: NOOOO MY TACOS! (goes sit in the corner)

TSS Cast & All OC's: o.O

2K: Okay anyways…. Kiyanna and Ayumu do the ending!

Kiyanna: Okay!

Ayumu: No.

2K: This is the few appearances you guys actually make.

Ayumu: Fine.

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames! (so Hollyleaf can make s'mores)**_

_**FIVE MORE REVIEWS TILL 50! 50**__**TH**__** REVIEWER GETS A SPECIAL TREAT!**_


	21. Chapter 21: Filler

I just realized that I left the last part rather unfinished. Whoops my bad. I should pay attention more.

I also could not think of a chapter name so I just put filler.

Anyways... Let's get onto the chapty!

_**Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, own the Secret Saturdays and the OC's. …. Damn it. It didn't work.**_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Filler**

Amanda woke up in the hospital and immediately froze up. She touched her head and felt bandages on her head. Amanda started to breathe heavily then glancing at the other beds and immediately calmed down. It's just the hospital. She walked out of her room and out into the hallway just outside of the other two's room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Amanda asked the doctor. She was in the hospital with Blair, Chloe, and Thomas.

"Yeah. Mr. Betty is going to alright," the doctor reassured. Amanda sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness."

"You can go see him. He should be getting up," the doctor said.

"Really!?" Amanda bolted and opened the door slamming it open causing the door to almost break.

Amanda went to the bed and saw Thomas still unconscious but alright and sighed in relief.

"Thomas is alright!" Amanda sighed. She then glanced over to Chloe who was also asleep.

"Amanda?"

"Oh hi Blair," Amanda greeted as Blair walked in the room.

"Wht did the doctor say?" Blair asked.

"They will be alright," Amanda said and then cried. She then went to Blair in a bone crushing hug.

"A-a-amanda!" Blair choked out and Amanda let go with a somewhat apologetic smile.

"Ugh, what happened?" Chloe groaned as she woke up. She glanced at Blair and then at Amanda.

"Good Morning-I mean Good Afternoon Chloe!" Amanda cheered.

"What? How long have I've been asleep?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe several hours," Blair said.

"What?! That long?" Chloe said in shock and Blair nodded her head.

"Oh yeah they are letting us stay here since we made Thomas our legal guardian," Blair added.

"Did somebody say my name?" Thomas groaned as he woke up.

"Thomas!" Amanda launched herself onto Thomas before anyone could do anything about it and did another bone crushing hug.

"I was SOOOOOOO worried!" Amanda cried.

"I will be hurt even more if you won't stop crushing me!" Thomas said a bit ticked off. Amanda quickly scrambled off.

"Sorry!"

"Anyways, what happened? The last thing I remembered was the car flipping over," Thomas said.

"Well, Amanda has to explain that," Blair sighed and all eyes turned to Amanda.

"Do I have to be serious about this?" Amanda whined.

"Yes!"

"Fine!" Amanda straighten up and immediately the air around her changed. "After the car flipped we ended upside down. The gasoline was leaking so I pulled everyone out of the car and it exploded right after I pulled Thomas out."

"That explains why my back slightly burns," Thomas noted only to be silence with a "SHH!" from Chloe and Blair.

"Khloe apparently survived the crash as well and attacked me. I then fought against her but due to my already weaken and tired state, I had lost. Then..."

* * *

_Amanda closed her eyes only to here an off and glanced up to see Blair holding a piece of long metal which seemed to have come from the car. _

_"Blair?" Amanda noted that her injuries were almost healed. (though she did not say that part aloud) "Hey, what's going on?" _

_"Come on, we have to get to the hospital," Amanda said. _

_"What about Khloe?"_

_"Leave her. Thomas is in pretty bad shape. I am not even sure if he's going to live," Amanda said. _

_"Okay, it will take a while," Blair said. _

_"No it won't." Amanda pleaded with her inner self to give her the strength to at least make it to the nearest hospital. Her body changed form into a Fiskerton Phantom and Blair gave Thomas and Chloe. Blair then climbed on her shoulders. _

_"You sure about this?" Blair asked. Amanda just nodded because this was already taken a toll on her. _

_Amanda got up and ran to the nearest hospital._

* * *

"And that's what happened," Amanda said. "Now can I have apple pie!"

"No!"

"Awww."

"Okay how long do we have to stay here?" Thomas asked.

"One more day due to your injuries," Blair answered.

"We get to stay since you are our um um um-"

"Legal Guardian?" Chloe deadpanned.

"Yeah sure what you said," Amanda said pouting slightly.

* * *

Cody put the book down and sighed. Holly coded it like he did. He had a feeling that Holly would go into his stuff and read what he wrote.

Cody heard someone shuffle into the room next door and flopped onto the bed.

Cody peeked to see Holly sleeping soundly on the bed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Cody sighed.

"Hey Cody," Abbey greeted. Abbey glanced at the bed. "When did she get here?"

"Just a sec ago," Cody said with a shrug.

"Anyways, have you figure out anything yet?" Abbey asked.

"Not a single thing. I maybe onto something but-"

"But?"

"But I am not sure," Cody said.

"And you are called Rebel. Don't lie to me," Abbey said.

"Okay fine. Yes I am onto something just needs a little more-"

"Time?"

"Yes."

"You know we don't have much time left before it starts."

"I know."

"Holly, you can get up now," Abbey glanced at the bed. Holly got up and looked at the two.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Abbey and Cody said.

"Fine but first..." Holly jumped onto the two.

"I want to play!" Holly cheered.

"No!"

"Please! I've been serious too long!" Holly pouted.

"Get Alex to play with you," Abbey said.

"Yay! Alex will be joining us! Let's go find him!" Holly cheered grabbing the two adults hands and began to drag them.

"Let us go!" Abbey and Cody said.

"Nope! Besides I duct taped our hands together so you two can't escape!" Holly cheered and the two adults sighed.

"Really?" They looked at their hands to find that it was indeed duct tape together. Cody and Abbey prefer not to hurt Holly but- "Yes! Now let's find Alex!"

Holly began to call for Alex while the two struggle to keep on their feet due to how short the girl was and how fast the girl decided to run. What they didn't know was Alex was following them and recording the whole entire thing.

* * *

"You should have known it was a trap," Doyle scolded. "I thought I taught you better than that."

"Sorry!"

"Anyways, she doesn't seem to want to bother us anymore so we can drop the subject for now," Drew said.

"But she will come back," Doc said. "Well its not a big deal anymore."

"Hey we got a sighting of a Fiskerton Phantom?" Drew said but it sounded more like a question. All eyes turned to Fisk.

"Whaaat? Mot ne! Bit wsaz Enada!" Fisk protested.

"Amanda?" Zak asked.

"Well Amanda can indeed change into a Fiskterton Phantom," Tyler said. All eyes turned to him.

"How do you know that?"

"I train with her for a bit honing her cryptid side..." Tyler trailed off.

"Where was she spotted at last?" Doc asked.

"At Las Vegas," Drew said.

* * *

"I feel much better," Thomas said stretching his limbs except his still broken leg which currently is in a cast.

"I at least don't feel like crap," Chloe groaned.

"Oh cheer up Chloe!" Amanda said patting Chloe on the back with a bit too much force nearly causing Chloe's wounds to open up.

"Amanda stop it," Chloe begged.

"Okay!"

"What now?" Blair asked.

"I thought you knew!" Thomas shouted.

"No."

"Well we should start heading to New York," Chloe said.

"New York?" Thomas questioned.

"Yeah. Oh before we go, I wanna tell you something," Chloe said. She whispered something into Thomas's ear before going to Amanda and whispered the same thing.

"I knew that something was off," Amanda said.

"Same here," Thomas agreed.

"Well time to get out of Las Vegas before the Saturdays get here," Chloe said.

"Why would they come here?" Blair asked. Thomas poked Blair and pointed at the TV.

"And we caught a sighting of what looks like a big gorilla cat! If anyone has seen this-"

"Oh my bad," Amanda apologized.

"No need. Time to go. We are going to New York in style," Thomas said with a smirk of a credit card.

"That isn't-"

"Yep. It is indeed Doc's credit card. I borrowed it. Besides forging a signature is easy," Thomas smirked.

"I don't care as long as we get going," Blair said.

"Yay! Field trip!" Amanda cheered.

"Its not a field trip!"

"Yes it is! We are going places!"

"Amanda, we serious need to get to the airport asap before they get there," Chloe said trying er best to keep her temper under control.

"But I hate being serious!" Amanda whined.

"Oh wells. Nothing we can do but head to New York," Thomas said.

"Okay." Amanda and Blair exited the room with Chloe and Thomas right behind before he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure you're ready?" Thomas asked.

"No but I know what I must do," Chloe said. "Khloe even knows what going to happen as well. She is not happy at all either."

* * *

"I deleted! I promise!" Alex said holding up his arms in a mock surrender. Right now, Alex is pinned up against the wall gun point of Cody's pistols.

"You sure now?" Cody threaten holding up the pistol under his chin.

"Yes! Yes! I promise!" Alex said.

"Good." Cody put the pistol away and Alex sighed in relief. "I swear if you do that again, I will personally murder you."

"And Holly will be mad at you," Alex said.

"Whatever," Cody waved it off. "Besides she won't kill me."

"I don't know. Whatever goes through her mind is anybody's guess."

"Cody." Cody turned to see Abbey and Holly.

"Yes?"

"Do you like pie?" Holly asked.

"Yes."

"Here you go!" Holly and Abbey slammed pies into Cody's and Alex's faces before running away.

"I still can't believe you made me do that," Abbey said.

"I still can't believe that you don't believe in the Easter Bunny."

"There's no such thing!"

"Yes there is!"

"Cody," Alex started off wipping off the whipcream off his face and Cody got the message. They both grinned.

"Payback time."

* * *

"Good thing you had a spare car," Blair said. As soon as they left the hospital, Thomas had another spare one. Thomas of course was driving with Chloe in the front and Blair and Amanda in the back.

"I know right! If you hadn't we would have to walk over there and believe me when I say I wouldn't last," Chloe said.

"Will you guys be quiet! Las Vegas has terrible traffic and bad drivers!(1)"

"Sorry." Chloe changed the radio station to a random one and glanced outside.

"Hey Blair!"

"What?"

"Guess what?"

"Apple pie?"

"Nope!"

"Tacos?"

"Nope!"

Waffles?"

"Nope!"

"I give up."

"An airship!" Amanda said pointing out the window.

"Wait what?!" Blair and Chloe glanced outside to see the Saturday's were indeed flying across the air towards- "The airport. Great."

"The Saturdays are heading to the airport. How do we sneak past them?" Blair asked.

"My power doesn't really work on other people," Chloe said with a shrug.

"What?" They were slightly confused except Amanda who was not even bothering to listen in to the conversation.

"To change my appearance. Only works on myself," Chloe explained.

"Well, you can be a cat," Thomas said with a shrug.

"No way! Do you know they put them in cages! I don't want to be stuck in the back!" Chloe protested.

"Okay. Well I could always ask a quick favor of one of my friends," Thomas said.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"You sure about this?" Zak asked. They were at the airport and well Zak was just unsure if they should be here.

"Totally. They are probably getting out of here like someplace far so they will try to escape through the airport," Doyle said.

"Zak stay here," Doc ordered.

"Dad!"

"No agruing wiht your dad," Drew scolded.

"Then why did I even come?" Zak groaned.

"Because you are going to watch the airship," Doc said. "And the cryptids as well."

"Sorry Mini-man." The three of them left Zak who just grinned and left his spot.

* * *

Three out of the four of them were quite nervous. Thomas had one of his friend change their looks and clothing. They just need to keep up with the act and the fake ID's they had.

"So Chl- Cherry how long do we have to wear these?" Blair asked.

"Until we get to New York, Bl- Bugsie.(2)"

"Well I can get used to this," Blair said.

"Me too!" Amanda cheered.

"Aman- Amy!" Thomas quickly recovered.

"What's wrong Thom- Tanner?" Amanda asked innocently even with the mess up. Thomas shook his head.

"Well if I ever need to go uncover, this will certainly will be my disguise," Blair said. Her now light blond hair was now a bright red. Her hair was now up in a ponytail with an orange streak in her hair and she wore green color contacts. She wore a jacket despite the heat and a tank top underneath that says, "Don't Mess With Me." She had on jeans with her running shoes as well as a set of head phones.

Amanda now was a blond and she wore a pink dress. She wore flats and her hair was down. She was a bit uncomfortable getting in a dress but they managed to convince her. Her colored contacts were a blue.

Thomas hair was now black and his eyes were black. He wore a white tshirt and plain cargo pants. He refused to anything too fancy that he could not fight in.

Chloe's hair was now short and still black. She had a green streak in her hair and her eyes were now brownish black. She now wore a tank top and a black shorts. She also had on her combat boots (she refused to change her combat books despite everything).

* * *

"Come on," Thomas said.

"Okay 'Tanner,'" the three said.

"Shut up. I rather not say our names for our sakes," Thomas said.

"Whatever... Tanner." Blair and Chloe laughed before giving each other a high-fives.

"Tanner? I thought it was-" Amanda was cut off when all three of them slapped their hands over her mouth.

"Amy!" Chloe, Thomas and Blair shouted managing to not slip up.

"Who?" Amanda said.

"You!" They pointed at her.

"Oh yeah... So can we get something to eat?"

"Not until we pass through security."

"Aww alright."

"So are we supposed to hide from the Saturdays?" Amanda asked.

"Yes? How come?" Chloe asked.

"Isn't that Doyle and Zak there?" Amanda pointed at the two.

"Shit! Well good thing we are well prepared," Thomas grinned.

"You sure about this Tanner?" Blair asked.

"Of course! My pal did a fantastic job. Giving us new looks, names, history background and everything," Thomas grinned.

"Whatever."

"Zak is coming over here with Doyle," Amanda pointed out.

"What?!"

"I have to go," Thomas said.

"How come?"

"Doyle knows all my disguises! He always knows it's me! I will be hiding but I will meet you guys back up," Thomas said before disappearing into the crowd.

"Hey," Zak greeted.

"Hi, my name is Ch-"

"My name is Amy!" Amanda said shoving Chloe out of the way and Zak deadpanned at the sight.

"Hi I'm Zak Saturday."

"This is Cherry and my name is Bugsie," Blair lied as she pulled up Chloe.

"Cool."

"So where are you traveling to?" Zak asked.

"New York," Amanda answered before the two could answer something else. Chloe and Blair was on edge.

"I've never been to New York."

"Oh really? You travel alot?" Blair asked.

"Yeah. All around the world," Zak said.

"Lucky!"

"Yep. So are you traveling by yourselves?" Zak asked.

"Yep just ourselves," Blair said covering Amanda's mouth so she won't protest.

"How old are you guys?"

"We are all 14 years old."

"I'm 14 years old too. So why are you guys heading to New York?"

"We are going to see Tanner!" Amanda said not realizing that she misheard the question.

"Tanner? Who's that?" Zak asked. Blair and Chloe quickly glared at Amanda before glancing at each other and back at Zak.

"He is a friend of ours," Chloe started off.

"He invited us to New York," Blair added.

"Can we get some candy?" Amanda asked.

"No!" Chloe and Blair scolded.

"Aww."

"Here um, you can have a lollipop," Zak gave Amanda a lollipop which she gladly accepted and went quiet.

"You!" Everyone in the group froze, even Zak as Doyle stalk over them with almost everyone thinking the same thoughts.

We are so screwed.

* * *

**1.** If anyone lives or has been to Las Vegas, you would know what I am talking about. People can be terrible and almost cause other people to crash. It's scary.

**2.** The person who created Blair, her fanfic name is BlondieBugsie so I just part of her name. I couldn't think of anything else.

Hollyleaf: and that's the end! I've been to Las Vegas and well traffic is terrible especially rush hour but the views are just wonderful.

Also since this fanfiction is coming to an end, I will take any questions about it! :3 Well one thing I want to bring up is Blair and Chloe. Originally, this was just going to be Chloe, Tyler, Cody, and Holly but then you guys sent in OC's which I gladly accepted. Now Amanda and Blair are in and I must say its been fun trying to fit the forgien personalities to these new OC's. Amanda reminds me of Holly which turned out to be easy and Blair was a bit tricky. I didn't know at first if I got it wrong and I panicked.

And then I got an idea from Blondiebugsie and her fanfiction the Missing Kur. Now I have this elaborate plan that I've set up and I've been dropping hints around. If you've read the Missing Kur, you might get what I am trying to do or maybe not.

Well I have to admit, my Kur Again series have evolved so much.

First it was just my OC's Chloe and Tyler (technically he's 2K's but since I came up with everything about him, he is sort of mine...). Somewhere along the way, Bdog had given me Cody and Holly to work with. Now I have Amanda and Blair!

I love you guys so much for giving me this to work with! :D

Zak: How come you talk so much?

Hollyleaf: Cuz I can. Besides I am a very good mood! I just played Black Ops 2 and I am in the Bronze Division at Rank 1! I told 2K I would do it but he's like no you can't do it.

2K: I didn't say that.

Hollyleaf: Yes you did!

2K: She's lying.

Hollyleaf: HEY!

Zak: What about the ending?

2K & Hollyleaf: SHUT UP!

Zak: *sweat drops*

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames!**_


	22. Chapter 22: Too Close for Comfort

Hollyleaf: Um…. I have nothing to say that is important except this.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TSS or most of the OC's. Only Chloe and Tyler.**_

* * *

_~Last Time~_

_"You!" Everyone in the group froze, even Zak as Doyle stalk over them with almost everyone thinking the same thoughts._

_We are so screwed._

* * *

**Chapter 22: Too Close For Comfort**

Doyle marched over and everyone was nervously sweating even Amanda.

"Zak! Doc and Drew told you to stay at the airship!" Doyle scolded.

"Aww come on!" Zak groaned.

"No. You are going back. It was tiring enough to find you," Doyle scolded.

"Come on Zak," Doyle said dragging him away and the group breathed out not realizing that they had been holding their breaths.

"That was too close," Chloe groaned softly.

"I agreed. Hopefully, Tanner will meet us up soon," Blair groaned.

* * *

Thomas was in trouble. **BIG** trouble.

"Fuck!" Thomas cursed under his breath.

One of the security guards had pulled him to the side and well he was quite pissed off. Out of all the people they could have chosen, it had to be him. They said it is protocol to check people at random times. It just pissed him off.

"Can I go?" Thomas said barely keeping the snarl back.

"Soon."

"I have to go on a flight soon with the kids," Thomas said annoyed even furthered.

"Oh you are a dad?"

"No. I am their guardian. They don't want to miss their trip to New York," Thomas growled.

"Well we will get you out soon," the officer said and when he said that, Thomas knew the guy really meant, _"We are going to keep you for the longest time just minutes before your flight and then you can go because these things do not take long but we make you think that." _

Thomas tried to keep his temper under control as they "check" his background when it's already done.

* * *

"Holly, apologize," Abby said.

"No!" Holly pouted despite being in the situation she's in. Right now she is in a straight jacket and hanging upside down by her feet with Cody, Alex and Abby pointing their weapons at her.

"Holly," Cody said.

"No!"

"For me?" Alex asked Holly.

"Fine! Only if you guys believe in the Easter Bunny!" Holly said.

"There is no such thing!"

"Then I won't apologize!" Holly pouted.

"Fine we will leave you," Cody said with a shrug as the three exited the room only to stand outside the door.

"How long until she gets out?" Alex asked.

"Not long," Cody said with a shrug as they continued to hear Holly complain.

Several moments later, she appeared at the door.

"Hi. You know you made that too easy to escape fyi," Holly said.

"Strait jackets are hard to get out of," Cody said.

"But it is easier to escape upside down with the help of gravity," Alex pointed out.

"Yep. Leave some traps next time! I want it to be more fun," Holly said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Abby said.

"I think it is an awesomish idea!" Holly said.

"You know awesomish isn't a real word," Cody said.

"Yes it is!" Holly pouted.

Alex's phone rang and he pulled it out before nodding his head and murmuring something into it. He closed it and sighed.

"Trouble."

* * *

"Zak, what did we tell you about leaving the spot?" Drew scolded.

"Sorry."

"Now get back to the airship now," Doc ordered.

"Okay," Zak said as he turned around smirking.

"And no touching the experimental weapons!" Doc added.

Zak's smirk fell as he grumbled walking back to the airship.

* * *

Chloe, Amanda, and Blair waited at the Gate with only several minutes until the plane is planned to leave.

"Come on Thomas," Blair grumbled under her breath.

"Come on, we need to get on board," Chloe said pulling them to the gate.

"Wait!" Thomas ran to them huffing and puffing.

"Sorry. It took me a bit," Thomas huffed.

"Whatevers, come on." They gave their tickets and went inside. Their first stop was St. Louse. It was a transfer flight to the real destination, New York.

* * *

**Two Days Later~**

The Saturdays somehow missed the groupie as they slipped underneath their noses (no pun intended).

"Any idea where they might be heading to now?" Doc asked.

"Nope."

"Zak, just promise me will not go to New York," Chloe's voice echoed in his head.

"I think I have an idea," Zak said. He never promised Chloe he wouldn't go. Besides he had a tendency of breaking the rules.

"Yay! New York!" Amanda cheered.

"Good, I get to change," Chloe grinned. They all went into the bathrooms and changed coming back in their normal casual wear except Amanda at first who had decided to keep the dress but take of the contacts and the wig only to have Blair and Thomas lecture her before she sighed and change back into her casual wear.

"I am so glad," Chloe sighed coming back out with her long hair.

"I thought you cut your hair," Thomas said pointing at her hair.

"Yeah but remember? I can change my appearance if I want to," Chloe said with a shrug.

"True. So how do know when they are going to you know?" Thomas asked uncertain of how to speak the touchy topic.

"Well luckily is outside. Its going to be real soon. I promise," Chloe said.

"What should we do about Zak Monday and Argost?" Blair asked.

"That's what the cards are for," Chloe said. Amanda started to nervously shaking.

"You did get the cards didn't you?" Thomas asked.

"Um, we may have um, forgotten them hehehehe?" Amanda said nervously. She had checked for her pockets for the cards and somewhere along the way, it was dropped. Amanda figured it was either in the car or Khloe had stolen it.

"What?!" Chloe shouted.

"It's not my fault!" Amanda pouted. Chloe turned to Blair who held up her hands in defense.

"Don't blame me. I thought Amanda had it," Blair said.

"Okay so basically we are screwed great," Thomas said.

"In that vision, Khloe and Zak

Monday were there, not Argost," Chloe said.

"Okay, so do we have everything?" Thomas asked.

Chloe thought for a moment before nodding.

"Now time to plan," Chloe said.

"What about Zak?" Blair asked.

"Let's just hope he doesn't come," Chloe diverted her eyes to the ground so nobody could see the tear welling up in her eyes.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"I got the cards," Khloe smirked tossing them at Zak Monday.

"Now we can get rid of that pesky Argost and that is my sweet revenge for us. Then finally we can take over," Zak Monday grinned evilly.

_No, I will take over,_ Khloe thought as she continued to play along with the Monday's plans.

* * *

"I don't get it, why would they say that?" Alex said.

"I am not sure either especially when she called us and said that," Abby pondered.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Alex picked up the phone. _

_"Alex speaking."_

_"Hello Alex. You do remember who I am right?" A silky voice taunted. _

_"Yes Khloe. What do you want?" Alex rolled his eyes. _

_"Oh nothing. Just thought you would like to know that Holly was captured by the Saturdays and is just in terrible condition," Khloe said. _

_"Oh really?" Alex growled because he knew that she just lied to him since Holly was messing with Cody and Abby._

_"You should really go save her," Khloe said and then the line went dead. Alex closed it and sighed. _

_"Trouble."_

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

"Cody did you trace the call?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, it ended up at being rather close to New York," Cody replied.

"One thing is for sure," Holly finally spoke from her thoughts. "They want the Saturdays out of the picture for some reason."

"Exactly. Everyone grab your gear. We are going to be heading to New York," Cody said.

"But how do we get there fast?" Abby asked. There was only jackpacks for Abby and Alex since they go on missions 24/7 and the other two were still prototypes. Cody insisted he had to build the other two but it wasn't finished.

They had a jet but Khloe stole that from them to leave the place.

The cars were definitely not an option.

Then it hit Cody.

"And enemy of our enemy is our friend," Cody smirked.

"Besides if not we could always exchange information for them to compromise," Abby said.

"Besides I have a feeling we have something we can offer to them," Cody smirked. Holly looked at Abby's and Cody's smirking faces before titling her head in confusion.

"I don't see why you are smiling when there's nothing funny going on," Holly said. Alex rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Just don't ask questions unless it's important."

"Okay! ... Can I have tacos?"

Alex only shook his head in both the answer and how the question was "important."

* * *

"Eh? Where did the weapons go?" Zak wondered.

Zak, Fisk, and Komodo snuck to the weaponry to grab some experimental weapons and "test" them out but everything was gone. He was also supposed to get some of the weapons because they were going to leave today for New York.

He check the other weapons and they were gone too.

(Meanwhile... Blair and Amanda stared in awe in the pile of weapons Chloe had teleported. Unknowing to the other three, this was from the Saturday home "You sure they won't be missed?" Thomas asked. "I will return them... Soon.") "What do we tell mom and dad?" Zak groaned.

"Shows ish wuppoised to jow?" Fisk said.

"I don't know! I figured you had something to say to them!"

"Rurth."

"I don't think they will believe all the weapons disappeared but its the only thing we can say," Zak said. Zak walked back to the command center where Doc, Drew, and Doyle were.

"Mini-man, where's the weapons?" Doyle asked.

"Um well..." Zak trailed off slightly nervous at what they might say.

"Yes?" Doc said.

"The weapons. They are all gone," Zak said.

"What?!" Doc and Drew immediately went to the computers, feverishly typing until a security video was pulled up before Zak check for the weapons. They watched at first it disappeared one by one until everything at once disappeared.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," Doyle cursed. "Now where do we get weapons?"

"I can help."

Doyle turned around to see Holly hanging upside down on a rope. She was looking at Doyle dead in the eye.

"Were you spying on us?" Doc asked.

"No. I actually came here to ask a favor but the defensives are a bit tricky to get around," Holly admitted flipping onto the ground. "But it was fun!"

Doc and Drew shivered a bit remembering some of the defensives they put in and they of course had to test it. That was not fun at all.

"What's in it for you?" Doyle asked.

"My family and I need to hitch a ride to New York," Holly sang.

"Why New York?" Zak asked.

"Because that one girl called us. What was her name? It started with a k..." Holly trailed off. "I remember! It was Kleo! Wait no..."

"Khloe?"

"Yeah that's what I said," Holly said.

"You said Kleo."

"You said it," Holly pointed out and they deadpanned at the sight.

"Anyways, what happened?" Doc asked.

"How about I finish it?" They turned to see Cody standing there.

"Cody!" Holly ran forward but Cody side stepped causing Holly to crash into the wall. Holly moaned in pain and now was hallucinating.

"Anyways, Khloe called me and said that you held Holly here," Cody pointed his thumb at the childish Holly. "Captive and had torture her."

"We didn't do torture her!" Zak protested but Doc shushed him.

"Of course it wasn't true because at the time she called, Holly here was already back. We traced the call back to New York so we are going after Khloe," Cody explained.

"We are going there too," Zak said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Doc asked.

"Blackmail," Cody said.

"Huh?"

"Argost blackmailed us forcing us to work for him," Cody explained.

"I don't know how he figure out the blackmail behind some of us," Cody said glancing at Holly who shrug.

"Everybody has secrets."

"What's the blackmail?"

"Seriously do you think we will actually tell you our secrets we have?" Cody scoffed.

"It better to keep things a secret than the truth," Holly said.

"Well, I trust them," Zak said.

"Fine. Well?"

"Okay let's get our gear together then," Cody ordered. They followed him and Holly as they went over to their home.

They headed inside where they stopped in front of a large garage.

"Okay this our weaponry," Cody said. He slammed his fist into the button and the garage began to open. Inside were racks of weapons. Tyler and Doyle immediately ran inside checking out all the weapons. Zak was handed a taser gun by Drew.

"These things are dangerous so this is the safest thing we can give you," Drew said. Zak groaned. He really wanted that grenade launcher.

Cody handed Holly a sniper rifle and Holly sighed.

"Do I really have to be sniper?" Holly moaned.

"Not all the time but just in case," Cody said handing her two five-sevens. Holly slipped the two pistols into her holsters and the rifle on her back.

Tyler and Doyle came back with AK-97's. Drew and Doc now had cortex disrupters replicas as well.

Cody began to hand out trankerlizers.

"Hey where did Alex and Abby go?" Holly asked.

"They went ahead and keeping an eye on New York remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Holly said.

Cody's phone rang and he picked up before momentary closing it.

"New York is under attack."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Isn't this nice?" Argost said.

"Yep, only one problem," Zak Monday said.

"What's that?"

"You're in the picture duh," Khloe said. She flipped a card and it was blank before a vortex appeared.

"Why you little brats!" Argost growled as he was sucked in.

"Thank you," Khloe and Zak said and now the card was a Spade of 8.

"Now that Argost is out of the picture, we don't have to worry about anymore betrayals," Zak Monday grinned and Khloe merely smirked at both his comment and the thought floating through her head.

* * *

Hollyleaf: End of the Chapty. Anyways, I have been sidetracked with two things. One I've really been helping out with one of my friends with some um problems. Two, The City of Bones Movie is going to be coming out. I know it won't be for another month but I am super excited and I found some books about the movie and behind the scenes. If you don't understand what I am about to say well screw you. Just kidding.

The changed Valentine's look to brown and I am like what the fuck is wrong with you guys! Valentine's hair is supposed to be blond white and it got me thinking, what if they change Sebastian's look (if they get to it). I will be so sad because for some strange reason I am a fan of him. Don't ask, I just am.

Anyways, that ends my flab of the movie. I am nothing else to say so um see you guys later. Oh yeah FYI the fanfiction is going to end in 2 or maybe 3 chapters depending how I feel. The one or two finale chapters and an epilogue. Oh yeah, 50 REVIEWS PLEASE! I WILL GIVE THAT REVIEWER (depending if the person is a guest or an actual fanfictioner um you know what I mean) EITHER A SNEAK PEEK OR A WAFFLE, TACO, CAKE OR ANYTHING THEY WANT! OR BOTH.

Zak: You know you talk so much.

Hollyleaf: I don't care. I like talking. I won't get to talk with any of my friends since they are all going to another frickin school and it's a magnet school! What the fuck! Even my best friend that's been with me with middle school is going to leave! So yes I am a little pissed off.

Zak: Well I will eat this taco and the ending.

Hollyleaf: Oh yes the- wait a taco! THAT'S MINE!

(A game of keep away is going on between Hollyleaf and Zak using many dangerous weapons and such)

Chloe: *sweatdrops* um anyways the ending…

_**Read & Review! All Reviews Count! Even Flames!**_


	23. Chapter 23: New York

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone and I am back! First I have to admit something. I posted this chapter later than I actually finished. Why you may ask?

Well I said for quite some time that if I got 50th reviews, the 50th reviewer will get a special surprise and the surprise is an awesome sneak peek before anybody else! That's right folks and the lucky winner is…

_**Actiongirl101 Is the 50th reviewer!**_

So Actiongirl101 I hope you love your surprise! Anyways, I have nothing else to say so onto disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **_**I definitely own The Secret Saturdays and all the OC's. Yeah you're right, who am I kidding. I do not own The Secret Saturdays or most of the OC's.**_

_**Warning Ahead: If you do not like Character Death then don't read. Also I suck at ending so bad its not even funny.**_

* * *

**Chapter 23: New York**

"Everyone is in position?" Chloe asked through the radio. She was leaning against an alley wall keeping an eyes on the streets.

"I am," Thomas said from his position up on the roof top.

"We are here," Amanda cheered with Al in an alleyway. (He had ditched the Saturdays FYI which explains why he didn't appear for a while) "I am in position," Blair said from inside of a building.

"Remember the plan right?" Chloe asked.

"Yep."

"Okay. Watch the clock. Remember 1:38pm is when it's time to strike."

Chloe glanced at the clock. 1:36pm.

Two minutes until it was go time.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"New York is under attack."

"We need to get there fast," Drew said.

"Let's go!" Holly cheered.

"There is nothing to be cheerful about that!"

* * *

**Two Minutes Later...**

**Zak's POV**

We finally arrived at New York. Everyone had been slightly anxious but the city was under attack.

"Does everyone have to get in our way?" A lazy voice asked. I knew that voice and turned around to see Khloe standing there.

"Man, I need to get rid of you guys." Khloe snapped and ice began to form on the floors.

The ship began to wobbled and I fell with Holly, Cody, Doyle, Komodo, Zon, and Fisk across the floors as my parents tried to get the ship stabilized.

"You are not getting in my way this time!" Khloe growled. "Not now or ever especially you Zak Saturday!" Khloe tackled me and I kicked her off. The air ship then titled again causing me to lose my balance and slip but Khloe came at me.

I rolled away and Khloe landed with a thud causing the glass to break a bit.

The ship titled until it was flat. I brought out my Claw as Khloe came out me again with a sword.

I held up my claw barely blocking the attack and kicked her in the stomach causing her to fly a few feet back.

Khloe hit the other side of the airship and Doyle threw some grenades at her. Khloe gasped before dropping to the floor as the grenades flew over her and went out the window.

Fisk went to tackle her and she grinned.

Her eyes glowed green and Fisk stopped dead in his tracks.

Doyle threw a flash bang. A bright light flashed and the ship jerked.

"Doyle!" Drew shouted.

"Sorry!" Doyle said. Khloe was blinded and growled before touching the glass surgfce behind her. Ice began to form and I slashed my Claw at her. She rolled out of the way as the Claw headed straight for the frozen glass. The glass shattered and she fell out of the window waving bye.

Doyle and I ran to the window and saw an ice slide forming and a certain white haired girl sliding down it.

"Come on! Let's hurry to New York."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"It's go time."

Just then Zak Monday and Khloe was riding on some cryptids both smirking.

"You know, I don't think this is destructive enough," Khloe said.

"You're right." Zak Monday concentrated as Zak's and Khloe's eyes glowed green and the cryptids beside them ran away destroying more parts of the city.

Thomas from the top of the building aimed his RPG and pulled the trigger.

The rocket went flying directly in front of the cryptid carrying Zak M. and Khloe causing it to rear up in fear making Zak M. and Khloe fall off onto their backs.

Zak M. and Khloe got up only to be tackled by Al and Amanda in her Fiskerton Phantom form.

"Get off of me!" Zak Monday yelled holding up his Fang barely out of range of Al's snapping jaws and claws.

Khloe focused her powers but Amanda changed back and grabbed her arm slamming her into the ground making a crater.

"Damn it!" Khloe cursed as she got up and blocked Amanda's fists slamming down onto her crystal shield at a tremendous force that caused the shield to crack.

Zak kicked Al away only for a hand to slammed down but Zak quickly dodged the attack.

Khloe kicked her away only for a net to shot at her shocking her as she was tangled up in it.

Zak Monday grinned at the sight.

"Oh guess you are stuck," Zak grinned despite fighting Al and now Thomas.

"Shut up!" Khloe growled as she struggled to get out. "Help me out!"

"I won't help you. Deal is over," Zak grinned and Khloe simply smirked. Crystal spikes came out of her skin freeing her from the net. She smirked over to Zak M.

"Good, I was actually planning to betray you first," Khloe smirked and held out a card.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Zak cried as he was sucked into the card. Khloe smirked at the now 10 of Spade.

"Fuck you," Khloe smirked only to have the cards plucked out of her hands by Amanda.

"Thank you for letting us deal with one less villain," Thomas grinned.

Chloe pinned her doppelgänger to the ground as Blair put on ear muffins. (Remember she is partially deaf not entirely)

She gave a thumb up as the music began to play and three screams pierced through the air.

* * *

**3 Minutes Ago...**

The hanger was open to reveal a burning New York.

"Okay we are going to split up. Abby, Alex and I are taking the West side where most of the damage is. Drew, Doyle, Doc and Zon head to the East side where some of the larger cryptids looks like to be. Zak, Fisk, Komodo, and Holly head to the Northern side," Cody instructed.

"Okay." Everyone jumped out of the plane with their separate ways of getting to the ground.

"Shit! My parachute won't open!" Zak panicked. Holly pulled one of the levers that Zak didn't pull and he flushed in embarrassment.

"I knew that."

"Zak, head down the main center street. I'll cover you from the rooftops," Holly said more serious than ever.

"Okay."

Zak landed on the ground with Fisk and Komodo. A moment later, the bike landed beside them and the three jumped on. Zak felted something on the seat and saw a cortex disrupter curiosity of Doyle.

Zak grabbed the cortex disrupter and Fisk took off.

A cryptid ran up to them but before it even got even close to them, it stopped and fell limb to the floor unconscious. Zak glanced up to see Holly looking through her sniper rifle before saluting and running off.

Just then an explosion went off and Fisk looked at Zak.

"Ud ash meh do there?" Fisk asked.

"Yes."

"Nah."

"Come on Fisk! I'll let you use this cortex disrupter if we go over there," Zak said holding it out and Fisk nodded before riding there as fast only to see Thomas holding a recorder, Amanda petting Al, Blair putting on ear muffins, and Chloe pinning Khloe with her body weight whiling giving a thumbs up.

Then the music started and Zak immediately recognized it.

Zak fell off as screams filled the air and one of them was his.

* * *

Thomas, Amanda, and Al turned to see Zak Saturday rolling on the ground clutching his head and screaming and immediately stopped the music leaving the three on the ground huffing and puffing.

Fisk tackled Thomas knocking the recording out of his hand and Amanda turned invisible before she tackled Komodo who had turned invisible. Al went over to Blair and nudged on her leg before Blair took off the ear muffins.

She glanced over and saw the recording and dived for it only for Fisk to grab it first to throw it to Komodo who promptly threw it back to Fisk.

"Fisk! Give it back!" Blair and Amanda said trying to reach for the recording even though the recorder was far out of her reach. Fisk shook his head and blew raseberries before throwing down and smashing the recording.

The fighting stop between all of them. They all stared at the broken remains of the recording and Thomas and Blair grew furious.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR FISK?!" the two shouted at him.

"Do dave Zak's vive," Fisk said before the two shook his head and Chloe groaned getting up.

"It wasn't working either way," Chloe said as she stumbled a bit before falling back to the ground and Khloe was still covering her ears as if everything was too loud.

"Chloe, I have to give it back," Blair said.

"No way," Chloe said.

"It doesn't work unless you have all your powers," Blair said.

"What do you mean? Where is Chloe's powers?" Zak asked as Fisk held him.

"In me," Blair said shuffling a bit.

"WHAT?!"

"Long story short. If Zak was Kur, and Kur can control _all_ cryptids, then why couldn't Zak influence _all_ cryptids? Well, that's where I come in. The easiest way to explain it is that if Kur is a three-letter word, and there's 2 of us, then somebody's going have more Kur than the other. In simplier terms, Zak was the KU and I'm the R in KUR. Or, in different words, I'm the Missing Kur. Oh yeah also I am Zak's fractional twin," Blair said.

"She is still technically 'Kur' in a way and she also can control the KU in Kur and it makes it a complete KUR. If I really want to I can also give a bit of my powers to you but it's already happening rather naturally," Chloe said.

"I am still confused but I think I got it," Zak said.

"And FYI Khloe and I are supposed to die," Chloe looks at a watch. "4 minutes."

"Why can't you stay alive?" Zak asked.

"Its fate. Cruel isn't it?" Blair said.

"besides you don't know it but when someone dies on this side, the other side of the Smoke Mirror that has their doppergaunger dies in about a 3 minute time span so I thought the easiest way to do it is to use the recording but," Chloe pointed at the remains of the recording.

"You need help?" a voice asks and they see Holly with a frown on her face. "You do know that there are over a million ways to die right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you could always resort to less painful options," Holly said, her frown deepening.

"Like?"

"This." Holly pulls out a pistol and shot Khloe in the leg who had tried to escape. "Well that won't kill her but it will at least stop her from escaping."

"I don't think that will work," Chloe said trailing off. "We sort of have faster healing properties."

Just then, Tyler flys by and sees Chloe and frowns.

"Okay Plan A obviously didn't work," Tyler noted.

"You knew?" Zak asked.

"Of course. I am her brother besides she told me before so I got working on this." Tyler tossed shot over filled with a purple liquid. "Nulls the effects of powers basically you will be human just for 3 minutes."

"Good enough." Chloe stabbed the shot into her arm and Tyler did it to Khloe as well.

"You know I hate you," Khloe growled at Chloe. "But we are in the same boat and its so unfair that we have to die."

"Agreed."

"What about Zak?" Fisk asked.

"Zak should be fine. I should return to my normal state as Kur powers," Chloe said as Holly tossed Chloe a gun.

"Any last words?" Holly asked Khloe pointing the gun at her.

"See you later."

_Bang._

"Chloe you are on a time limit," Holly stated.

"Fine. Well thank you all for everything especially Tyler, Zak, and Blair. Tyler for being my brother, Zak for helping me, and Blair for being my best friend even though it was a short time, it was one heck of a ride."

Chloe held up the gun to her heart and pulled the trigger.

_Bang_

Surprising, there was no blood. Chloe's body fell but when Tyler tries to catch her corpse, it disappear into a millions of green sparkles leaving only a green ribbon.

* * *

_That day it rained even though there was not a single cloud in the sky._

* * *

Hollyleaf: Okay does anyone think that I so cruel that I killed off my own OC? I really am but hey it really is a shocking end.

Anyways I really want to compare this to my how my original fanfic had ended.

Okay so how my original had ended was that Chloe and Khloe were killed by the recording and disappeared in the same sort of manner.

That's all I really want to say about that…. Also…

THIS IS NOT THE END! IT WILL HAVE AN EPILOGE.

Nuthin new here but…..

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames!**_


	24. Epilogue

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone so this is the final chapter of Kur Again R. I would like to give thanks to all the reviewers and the reviews. This is my biggest hit on reviews yet. I never got a chance to reach 50 or past it but now I did thanks to everyone's help!

I would also like to thank the people who let me use their OC's. I am writing a sequel and if you will allow me to use the OC's again, I will be so happy! :D

These people are:

_Cody and Holly: Bdog3106_

_Thomas Beatty: PacersSaturday2013_

_Amanda Jane & Al: Actiongirl101_

_Blair: Blondiebugsie_

_**Special thanks T430Warriors2K for being my co-writer. He has posted a fanfic with me being a beta. Also check his profile later on if you can! **_

_**Also another special thanks to Bdog3601**_ for helping me do this fanfiction as well because if he got me on another idea for a sequel and new OC's which wouldn't be here or this fanfic if it wasn't for him so thank you.

_**Another special thanks to Blondiebugsie for making Blair and this idea popped out while reading her fanfic, The Missing Kur. **_

Zak: You done talkin?

Hollyleaf: I feel like I'm forgetting to thank someone else. Shit. I forgot. FYI people I have short term memory loss. I have excellent long term just short is terrible. I guess I'll edit if I remember who.

Anyways...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TSS or most of the OC's. Only Chloe, Khloe, and Tyler.**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Zak's POV**

It's been several weeks since their deaths.

We put up markers for both Chloe and Khloe. It was both a sign of respect and a way of not being forgotten.

Everyone had the blow of the lost.

Tyler was the one who got hit the hardest after all the two were like siblings. Tyler was locked in his room most of the time but one time Doyle decided to spike his drink... With alcohol. Turns out Tyler had a huge mood swing to mopey to drunk. Then the two went around spiking everyone's drink... Even mines. Let's just say I would rather not talk about what happened that day. Oh yeah, Doyle got scolded for drinking with Tyler and going around spiking everyone's drinks.

Surprising enough, Holly came real close about the lost. She was crying one day. Cody went to cheer her up but it didn't work so he sent Alex yet he even failed. Alex said it was rather strange when he went to talk to her. He said that she didn't know what to do about it. It was something that she couldn't comprehend.

Cody, Alex, and Abby share the grief even though they didn't know her well.

Blair was also affected by it however kept blaming herself. She refuses for anyone to pity her and keeps to herself more than usual.

Mom and Dad had to bad too and even more so the cryptids. They all felt something have been lost yet gain. That's what Fisk, Komodo, Zon, and Al said.

Amanda was just bawling her eyes out and well, being herself. Al had to drag her away many times due to this.

Thomas and Doyle don't want to admit it but they suffered as everyone else did.

I was depressed too but I could have sworn I heard Chloe's scolding me for doing nothing.

I was just lying on my bed when at first it was just muttering until it became clearer.

_Get up. Zak Saturday! Get up! You can't mope around all day!_

I bolted up and glanced around before shaking my head.

Now I am hearing voices.

_Get up Zak. Get moving, Zak. You can't lie around here doing nothing. What's the fun of that?_

"Okay." I got up from my bed and the Chloe's voice from my head went silent. After that, I didn't hear her voice ever since.

Also, my Kur powers are back and well it's basically I can control it well but not as good as before.

Everyone had stayed in touch but also went separate ways.

Amanda, Al, and Holly went to the North to visit Amanda's family.

Tyler and Blair moved in with us but often they are gone.

Cody, Abby, and Alex stayed our neighbors however we haven't heard much from them.

Doyle and Thomas had a spar and turns out Thomas won however he stayed and officially became Thomas Saturday. He treats me like a rascal but like a little brother.

Ayumu and Kiyanna officially disappeared on our radar and Tyler refuses to tell us anything regarding anything about them.

And the rest of us Saturdays are still doing our usual.

_Going after the things that go bump in the night._

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Thomas, Zak, and Tyler sat in the living room during this peaceful day. There were no chaotic explosions or experiments or best of all Holly and Amanda who pull pranks that once changed Doyle's hair pink. (Actually they decided to change everyone's hair color) A flame erupted out of nowhere and quickly grew ablaze and the three scrambled away only for the fire to die down. They glanced over the couch to see Kiyanna standing there._

_"Tyler, we need to talk," Kiyanna said holding out a letter. Tyler nodded before quickly reading the letter with shock eyes._

_"You got to be kidding me," Tyler growled._

_"Nope. Besides, you have to get going," Kiyanna said._

_"Right."_

_Kiyanna nodded before disappearing into a burst of flames leaving only a scorched carpet._

_"What does that letter say?" Zak said, curiosity getting the better of him._

_"Nothing important," Tyler said with a slight growl clutching he letter tightly. "I have to go."_

_"Go where?" Thomas asked._

_"Out. I'll be back... Soon," Tyler said finding the floor very interesting. Tyler went to his room before coming back out with a backpack._

_"Oh yeah, I probably won't be back but it doesn't mean I'm dead," Tyler said before going outside and flying away._

_"Do you think we should tell Doc and Drew about this?" Zak asked. The two glanced at each other._

_"Nah!"_

_However this all happened a week ago and Tyler still hasn't returned._

* * *

Thomas sat there pondering with Zak trying to find a game to play.

Just then the alarm went off and the two started to run.

Already there were Doc, Drew, Cody, Abby, and Alex. The two entered only to have Blair run in causing them to all fall over.

"Blair!" Zak and Thomas groaned.

"Sorry! You know we got to hurry to get here," Blair grinned rubbing the back of her neck.

"Anyways, we have just receive message from Tyler," Drew said. Zak and Thomas exchanged wary looks before Doc pressed a button and the recording started.

The camera was obviously set up rather quickly by the way Tyler was titled. Behind him was a bare cracked wall and Tyler had a few cuts and bleedings.

"Hey guys what's up? Sorry for not sending anything but-" Tyler glanced over the wall before sitting back down in front of the camera. "I am in a sticky situation as you can tell. Anyways, I need you guys to check something out for me."

Tyler then began to run with the camera pointing it downwards before Tyler set it down again.

"Go to South America and see Ghost. Ghost should be somewhere in Bogata. Oh yeah, you should take Amanda and Holly with you guys if you can. They can help. And Blair too. She knows Ghost. Oh yeah one more thing, Do not come after me. I am fine." Tyler said seriously into the camera before smiling.

"Tyler out." Tyler saluted before running leaving the camera behind as it was left recording only for it be smash.

All eyes turn to Blair who glanced down.

"Who is this Ghost?" Doc asked.

"Wait you can't mean that Ghost do you?" Cody asked in shock and Blair nodded.

"Who is Ghost?"

"Ghost is probably the best informer in the world. He can provide you with any information in world. Once someone receives something, Ghost already knows what's inside it," Cody said. "He is one of the few people the government can't catch."

"Bingo but there is a tad bit of information you didn't know," Blair said.

"What's that?"

"Only the few people who know his identity can talk to Ghost or..."

"Or?"

"If you are a hybrid of some sort."

"Why does that matter?" Doyle growled.

"Because hybrids know to keep a secret. I was only got to know Ghost through Tyler who got to know Ghost due to some special circumstances," Blair said.

"Amanda would be helpful because Ghost knows a hybrid when she sees one and Holly can help with her... Defensives," Blair trailed off.

"So we need to get them?"

"This is going to be a problem."

* * *

Hollyleaf: Yep I am going to leave you guys with that so you guys are excited for a sequel! Also the part where it goes back to normal POV, its going to be the prelude kind of shit. So yeah….

Chloe: Was it really necessary to kill me off?

Hollyleaf: Yep! Because SPOILER and SPOILER and SPOILER.

Chloe: Hmm... Okay if that's the case, I feel slightly better.

Hollyleaf: Good. Anyways, I was wondering, would any of you would kill your own OC? I bet not. Anyways TSS cast and OCs say bye.

Zak: Bye!

Doc: Bye.

Drew: Bye.

Doyle: Bye.

Fisk: Bye!

Komodo: bye

Zon: BYE!

Argost: Bye...

Zak M: See ya laterz.

Chloe: Bye!

Blair: Bye!

Amanda & Holly: HI! BYE! PIE!

Tyler: Byez.

Thomas: See ya.

Al: Bye.

Khloe: Bye.

Hollyleaf: Bye everyone! Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction rewrite and wait for the sequel!

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames!**_


End file.
